Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The God of the weather
by The-Saiyan-God-of-Destruction
Summary: On his seventh birthday he was attack by the villager's but during it Naruto awaken multiple bloodlines as well as the knowledge of two powerful Shinobi's his own parents and now he desideed that he wasn't going to be treated that way by anyone else ever again. Gray/ Powerful/ Smart/ many bloodline's Naruto with a harem and now with a Sharingan implanted into his left eye.
1. The awakening of a Legend

""Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author)**

* * *

 **This story is going to be a crossover as there** **are going to be character's from other anime's and other's in this story but they will all be adaptable to fit in 'The** ** _Naruto universe'_** **the reason being more girl's for Naruto's harem and that there is cool character's that I love and I want them in this.**

* * *

 **(This story will have a couple of similarities to another story from Aragon Potter the "The Raikage" but only similarities are the bloodlines and jutus's that he made for Naruto everything else is different and before you say I'm stealing from Aragon Potter I have only ready ask for his/her permission which he/she reply with an okay. Also Naruto's eyes are going to be dark purple so before you say I made an error I don't I done it on purpose and also he doesn't his whisker's Mark's and before you say something about that many other writers also don't give Naruto them as well.** **Also because there isn't many jutsu's for the weather manipulate bloodline I will be using weather like abilities from other anime's so if you see any of Naruto's attack's that are just like move's or abilities from other anime's you may have seen well now you know.)**

* * *

 **The bloodlines that Naruto will have are.**

 **Weather manipulation (grants control over wind, water and lightning and it will be a mix between Aragon Potter Naruto's stormbreaker limit bloodline and Yota's bloodline who is cannon in the anime.)**

 **Storm release (Water Chakra and lightning chakra mix together.)**

 **Ice release (Wind Chakra and water chakra mix together.)**

 **Thunder release (Lightning Chakra and wind Chakra mix together it isn't cannon I made it up and probably other writers had done it as well I just haven't seen any just yet.)**

 **Chakra sealing chain's (The Uzumaki clan bloodline.)**

 **Chakra weapon's (It's the Uzumaki clan bloodline the Chakra chain's but has evolved to make other's things and can be used in combat.)**

 **Body renewal (The Uzumaki clan healing factor which has evolved to the same level to Tsunade's creation rebirth technique but without any of its nasty side effects.)**

 **I may add more bloodlines later on in the story that Naruto discovers or creates I already have an idea for one but if you have some ideas let me know in the reviews but they have to be weather like or something to with the Uzumaki's chakra chain's.**

* * *

 **The history of Uzushiogakure**

Uzushiogakure was the shinobi village and capital city of the Land of Whirlpools, It's founded by a single shinobi clan the Uzumaki who uses to live in the land of fire and were one half of the Senmaki clan and the other half were the Senju. Ever since the age of shinobi began the Senmaki clan has always fought against the Uchiha clan and eventually members of the Senmaki clan wanted to leave the land of fire before both clans end up killing each other or another clan wips them out however the other members saw this cowardly and refuse to leave especially from the Uchiha clan so the Senmaki clan divided into two clans those who stay took the sen part of their former name and became the Senju clan whiles the other who left took the maki part of their former name and became the Uzumaki clan.

The Uzumaki clan were renowned throughout the world for their great fūinjutsu skills to the point that it led to their destruction during the second great Ninja war by the combine forces of Hoshigakure, Kusagakure, Takigakure who were jealous of Uzushiogaku as they being call the sixth great nation's and when they attack they had from unknown force but those who survived the village's destruction scattered across the globe seeking refuge however before the fall of Uzushiogakure the damiyo of the land of Whirlpool send his youngest daughter Kushina Uzumaki to the hidden leaf village Konohagakure so she could become their jinchuuriki for the nine tails fox because only someone with a strong body hold it and every single Uzumaki and Senju had one as they were the descendent's of Ashura Otsusuki the son of legendary sage of six paths who was the first god of shinobi and the man who gave the power of Chakra to mankind.

 **The histroy of the assassin's clan**

Within the village hidden in the leafs there is a small clan that is the same size as a citizen family but they were a clan of assassin's and their name was the Namikaze clan and this clan originally didn't have a homeland as were a wandering clan back during the clan wars and unlike the large clan the Namikaze clan and a few other clans that were the same size didn't take part in the bloodshed and Instead just Focus in surviving and Namikaze clan way was taking on assassination job's to gain money.

The Namikaze clan was known for skills in assassination and their skills in both Lightning and wind style as well as time-space ninjutsu, they were just as smart as the Nara clan who are well known for their high-level of intelligence and when the Senju clan offered them a place at Konoha the Namikaze happily joined wanting to finally settle down in a good place.

 **(There isn't anything about the Namikaze being a clan or a citizen family or that Minato was a orpand who took the name Namikaze so this is what the Namikaze clan are in this story and also the Namikaze clan symbol is the assassin's Creed symbol)**

* * *

In the land of fire there is a village hidden in leaf's call Konohagakure where Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuuriki to the nine tail fox the Kyuubi live and is hated. On October tenth the day that Naruto was born the Kyuubi had escape from its previous jinchuuriki Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki and was destroying the village before Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage also known as the yellow flash of Konohagakure seal the Kyuubi with Naruto his new born son.

However what people didn't know was that over the nine months that Kushina was pregnant with Naruto the Kyuubi's chakra was merging with Naruto's chakra and when he was made into the Kyuubi's new jinchuurik it cause something within Naruto to change and became stronger granting him things that his parents didn't have bloodline release's also before Minato die he also seal the last of his and Kushina's chakra within Naruto in hopes to see him again when he's older but because of the change with Naruto's chakra Minato's and Kushina's instead just merged together with Naruto's chakra giving him all of Minato's and Kushina's memories and knowledge but all Naruto had to do was unlock them.

 **Seven years after the Kyuubi attack**

All since Naruto could remember from his earliest memories was that almost every single person in Konoha had treated him worst then dirt and they call him things like "Fox" "demon fox" "'demon spawn" "monster" "freak" "murderer" and when he was four years old the women who run the Konoha's orphanage kick Naruto out and said "Demon's don't deserve to be taking care of" two months after Hiruzen's anbu found Naruto living in a dark alley so they took Naruto straight to Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage where he set up an apartment for Naruto to live at the red light district and when the villagers would attack him all Hiruzen would do was send them to jail for just one night and then let them go scot free because of the civilians council would cause trouble for Hiruzen if he did anything else to them but on Naruto's seventh birthday a mob of villagers designed that they were going to finally kill Naruto.

It all started when Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku raman before the two chunin who were hired by the mob and was promise if they bring Naruto to them they would promote to jonin rank so when they found Naruto and drag him into a nearby alley before knocking him out and took him to the mod who were in a abandon warehouse and once they handed Naruto over to the mod them began to beat him brutally. As the mob attack Naruto something within him broke and another thing awaken and suddenly a bolt of lightning came down from the sky hitting Naruto directly as well as the mod that were surrounded him and as the dust clear it revealed that Naruto as unharmed from the lightning however the people who were closes to Naruto wasn't so lucky because they were dead and their bodies were completely burnt and as for the people who abit further away they had burn mark's all over their bodies and as for the rest of the mod they just stood and stare in shock and were also scared that if they did anything something might happen but then something else surprising happen Naruto stood up and as he did the mod saw that all the bruise and cuts they gave him began to heal itself and soon not even a scar was visible and then they saw Naruto's eye's and instead of his normal dark purple eye's they were glowing light blue and lightning was all around Naruto as well as coming out from his eye's.

The mob then try to run away like coward's seeing that things have turn around for the worst for them but the lightning around Naruto just shot out hitting every single one of them and made them suffer before killing them then the lightning around Naruto disappear and his eyes turn back to normal just before Naruto pass out on the floor.

 **Within Naruto's mind**

Suddenly Naruto's eye's snap open and he found himself in a dark sewer at first he thought that the mob had thrown him down in the sewer's to die but just then he remember what happen with the lightning and the mob then he fell to his knees crying and begin to shout "They were all right I'm really am a monster" but just then Naruto felt something calling so after a minute he decided to find out what it was rather stay where he was. After a couple of minutes of walking towards what was calling Naruto found a very large room that had a cage with the symbol for seal on it and Naruto felt what was calling him was coming from the cage so him continue and when reach he try to see whatever was inside but all he could see was darkness. But just then giant claws came out from the cage and also hit Naruto but him duck just before they could touch him Naruto then ran away from the cage and headed towards where he was before but he look back at the cage and saw two large dark red eyes staring at him which froze Naruto in fear.

 **"So this is my new warden I have never had met any of them so young before"** said the creature in the cage.

"W-wh Who ar-are y-yo-you" Naruto ask in fear.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SPEAK CLEARLY BOY!"** said the creature in the cage shouted angerily.

"Who are you" Naruto ask again but clearer.

 **"I sure you have already heard about me I'm the might nine tail fox the Kyuubi"** said the Kyuubi.

"Wait the same Kyuubi that attack the village seven years ago" said Naruto.

 **"The one and only"** answer the Kyuubi.

"But that's impossible I heard that the fourth Hokage kill you" Naruto said in disbelief.

 **"Ha no human can truly kill a bjiuu instead you a lot seal us"** said Kyuubi.

"Wait seal you" Naruto ask.

 **"Yes your fourth Hokage knew that he couldn't destroy me so instead he seal me away"** said the Kyuubi.

"So does that mean that the fourth Hokage seal you within me" Naruto ask in hopes that he was wrong.

 **"Yeah seven years your Fourth Hokage sealed me within you to stop me from destroying your village"** said the Kyuubi.

"So when the villagers call me a demon they were right" Naruto said upset.

 **"Ha you wish you are not me kid all what you are a vessel nothing more"** said the Kyuubi.

"But I kill those people" Naruto said.

 **"No they case your Bloodline's to awaken when they were attacking you so it was self defense"** said the Kyuubi.

"Bloodline's" Naruto ask confuse.

 **"You know the special ability that some ninja's had which is only within some shinobi clan's"** said the Kyuubi.

"Like that clan that all the members had white eye's but I'm an orphan and clan less so how do I have a bloodline's" said Naruto.

 **"It doesn't matter that your orphan you still had parents but neither of them had these bloodline expert for your mother she kind of had two of them but they evolved greatly within you because my chakra entered your born back when your mother was my jinchuuriki and her name was..."** Before the Kyuubi couldn't finish its sentence Naruto interrupted.

"Kushina Uzumaki your previous jinchuuriki and my mother" Naruto said in confuse tone.

 **"Yes she was my previous jinchuuriki and your mother but how do you know that"** the Kyuubi ask curiously.

"I don't know why but I just do like I now that Mito Uzumaki or Mito Senju was your first jinchuuriki" Naruto said confuse on why he knew things that he shouldn't know.

 **"Hmm interesting perhaps it has something to do that maybe"** the Kyuubi said to itself.

"What are you talking about what something" Naruto ask wondering what the Kyuubi was talking about.

 **"Five years ago when the fourth Hokage seal me within you he also seal the last of his and your mother's chakra in you as well in hopes to remeet you when you are older however both of their chakra's didn't stay in you like it should had instead their chakra's merged your own and this must be a side effect you had gain both of their memories and knowledge and the only reason why you are getting them now is because your bloodline had awaken"** said the Kyuubi.

"Wait the fourth Hokage his name was Minato Namikaze and he was my father" Naruto said in shock.

 **"Yes Minato is your father and the one who seal me within you"** said the Kyuubi.

"It's his fault then" Naruto whispered.

 **"Hmm what are you talking about"** ask the Kyuubi.

"The reason why my life has been so miserable is all because he choice to protect villager and condemned me" Naruto said with tears going down his face.

 **"And what are you going to do about it"** ask the Kyuubi.

"I'm done with it all of it why should I be their punching bag why should I try to understand them after everything they done to me" Naruto said in anger.

 **"Ha-ha that something I will like to see okay then how about a deal"** said the Kyuubi.

"What kind of deal" Naruto ask curiously.

 **"Simply I'll will help out in exchange you give me access to your senses like sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch because it is really borning im here and like to know what's going on outside in the real world"** said the Kyuubi.

"You will help me in fights against strong people who want to hurt me" ask Naruto.

 **"Yes that is exactly what I'm talking about and you know that I'm not lying about this if you have both of your parent's memories you know I can't do anything to you even if you agree"** the Kyuubi said and made Naruto think. with his new found knowledge

"Your right it won't affect the seal or me if I give you access to my senses okay then you got yourself a deal partner" said Naruto.

 **"So what do you say do we have a deal"** the Kyuubi ask curiously.

"There is just one more thing I would like from you" said Naruto.

 **"Oh what's that"** the Kyuubi ask curiously.

"As you probably know I don't trust this place so I want your help with my plan" said Naruto.

 **"And what plan is that"** the Kyuubi ask even more curiously.

"It's a safeguard so that if this place ever try's anything against me I'll have a place to go to if I decide to go rogue on them" said Naruto.

 **"If that's what you want then sure I agree"** said the Kyuubi.

"Then we have a deal Kyuubi" said Naruto.

 **"Kurama my name's Kurama"** said the now revealed Kurama.

"Okay then Kurama" said Naruto.

 **"This may turn out to be interesting"** Kurama. thought.

 **Konoha's hospital**

As Naruto slowly open his eyes and found himself in a familiar hospital room and was laying down on a familiar bed Naruto realize that this was the hospital room where he would be taking to after the villagers attacks but just the door open and it reveal the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who walk in.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a old man with grey hair and brown eyes, his face is gaunter, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots, he wore a White haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash and the Hokage's hat.

"Arr Naruto my boy your final awake I was so worried" Hiruzen said in a kind tone.

"W-what happen" Naruto ask whiles he rub both of his eyes.

"My anbu found you unconscious inside a warehouse" said Hiruzen.

"Oh yeah" said Naruto.

"Naruto there were dead bodies of villagers all around you and they were burnt to a crisp tell me honestly what happen in that warehouse" Hiruzen ask serious.

"I can tell him most of the truth except for the parts about my bloodline and meeting with the Kyuubi I don't know what he may do to me if he found out the whole truth" Naruto thought to himself.

"All I remember was that I was walking home from Ichiraku Raman before two men drag me to a dark alley and knocking me out and when I woke up I was surrounded by a mob then all of them attack me then everything went dark and now woke up here" said Naruto.

"Hmm I know that the Kyuubi didn't take control of him or everyone in the village would have felt it's dark Chakra so what happen to those villagers and why do I feel Naruto is hiding something from me he would never hide something from me he trust me completely I better place some anbu to keep track of him just in case" thought Hiruzen.

"Hey Hokage-san I don't feel bad or hurt can I go" Naruto ask in a hurry.

"Yes you can Naru...WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME HOKAGE-SAN INSTEAD OF OLD MAN!" Hiruzen ask in shock.

"Yeah you don't want to hear me call you old man right" Naruto said as he put up his clothes.

"No your right but still" Hiruzen said confuse.

"Okay i got to go" said Naruto as he rushes out of the hospital room.

"Now I know something wrong I better order my anbu to keep an eye on him right away" Hiruzen said to himself.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was running towards something every special place and away from the hospital because of two reasons first was that now that Naruto has both of Minato's and Kushina's memories he now where his real home was the Uzumaki clan compound where his mother grew up when she first came to the village from her home village Uzushiogakure a village created by Hashirame Senju the first Hokage himself and was built into the side of Hokage Rock and the second reason why Naruto left in a hurry was that now he know the truth he didn't know what to think about the Hokage he keep the truth about were Naruto truly come from, why the villagers hated him so much and where he true home was sure the Hokage protected him from villagers but the Hokage never did anything to them and always told him to forgive them or try to understand them.

As Naruto got closer to the compound he ran pass a couple of Sakura tree's and as he look at them he started to remember something happen that he wasn't involve in and it was about back when his mother just move to Konohagakure she was bully by boy's in her class because of her red hair and one day one of the bully's grab it and started to pull it but Kushina had enough and started to beat up all the bully's and Naruto's 'father' Minato was watching everything however later that day as Kushina made her way home though the Sakura tree's the bully who pull her hair stop her alongside his older brother who was a genin and the older brother beat Kushina up and told her that the village will never accept any outsider's but just like before in the classroom Kushina started had enough and started to beat the older brother up as well as give him two black eye's and then she beat the little brother again and once she was finish she look up and saw Minato standing on a tree branch watching the whole event but because Naruto now had all of his memories he knew that when Minato was walking home he saw the brother's and overheard them talking about what they going to Kushina so Minato desideed he wasn't going to allow that to happen but once he got to the Sakura tree's he watch as Kushina beat the brother's up.

When Naruto finally reach the Uzumaki clan compound he saw that it was the same size as the Uchiha clan and Hyuga clan compound's with an large wall that surrounded the entire compound and haven't weaken over the years since no one has lived there and taken care of it and as Naruto walk to the only gate which was large and had no handle's but instead it had a seal which most cover it but Naruto knew thanks to his parents memories that the seal was designed to allow only clan member's and other people who got permission from clan member's and all they had to do was put a drop of blood on the center of the seal to open gate's and they only have to do that once because after they would be allow entry all the time so Naruto bit his thumb hard enough which cause it to bleed then he putt the drop of blood on the center of the seal which cause it to glow then the gate's open.

Naruto then look drop at his thumb wondering where could he find something to cover it until it heal itself but to hos was surprise when he saw that there wasn't anything wrong with it like he didn't just bit his thumb and made it bleed which made him wonder sure he heal fast before but never this fast but now wasn't the time to think about it instead it was time to see his home. As Naruto entered the compound he saw that its entrance stands an elaborate torrii with a bridge over a small lake and it's style for it was traditional fashion like many other clan compound's in Konoha **(Think traditional Japanese style)** it had the Uzumaki clan symbol on the inside of the wall that surrounded the compound and most of it's many buildings were built into the mountain side and all the tiles on the roof of each building were red.

 **(It's Menma's secret hideout the training cave from the road to ninja however here it's the Uzumaki clan compound)**

"I'm finally home" Naruto said to himself.

* * *

 **To be continued in the next chapter**

 **Summon, travelling and saving**


	2. Summon, traveling and saving

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **One year after the awaking**

It has been one years since Naruto obtained his parents memories, awaking his bloodlines and meet the Kyuubi during that time he spent most of his time at the Uzumaki clan compound living without any worry from the villager's and training in different things like Ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu but he had no talent in genjutsu what's so ever however he was immune to all form's of genjutsu, Unsurprisingly he possess a massive chakra amount for being both a member of the Uzumaki clan and the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi however what did surprise him was that he also possess a perfect Chakra control which be impossible and Naruto has been researching on why.

Ever since the attack Hiruzen had gotten suspicious of Naruto's activities back when Naruto ran out of the hospital Hiruzen had summon one of his anbu black ops to follow Naruto but by the time he went after Naruto he had lost track of him and as the anbu black ops member went back to Hiruzen at the Hokage's mansion and told Hiruzen he was disappointed but understood how because of Naruto's prank's he pull around the village to get some action he also manage to get away from the shinobi who were order to catch him. Hiruzen then order his anbu to keep a eye on Naruto but after two weeks every single day when the anbu black ops member's went to Hiruzen and gave their report on Naruto's activities Hiruzen found out from the each report's no matter who was order to keep watch of Naruto for the day they all had barely seen Naruto at all which only rose Hiruzen's suspicious even further and made him wonder where does Naruto go and spends most of his time which none of his anbu could find or even follow him.

The only few times that the anbu could keep eye on him was when Naruto was attending Konoha's academy in order to become a genin however unknown to the anbu or anyone else was that the Naruto they were seeing wasn't the real Naruto instead it was a enhance shadow clone which are a more powerful version of the shadow clone jutsu that allows the clone to continue to exist even if the original was extremely far away from the shadow clone and it can take a couple hits before disperse unlike the normal shadow clone jutsu that disperse after one strong hit however it required more chakra to perform and whiles clone attended the academy the real Naruto was training in secret.

 **With Naruto**

A eight year old Naruto was currently at the Uzumaki clan compound library reaching anyway that could help him get any stronger until he came across a rather easily method that Jiraya of the sannin and also known as the toad sage of Konoha use back during his early year's as a student of the third hokage which is just perform the summoning jutsu without having a contact with any summon clan's which will then transport you to a summon region that you have a strong spiritual affectation towards that summon type.

So as Naruto perform the summon jutsu without having a summon contract he got himself teleported to a very large mountain forest that had tree's that were far bigger than other tree that Naruto had ever seen before.

"Where am I" Naruto ask himself as he look around until he saw a red fox which was the size of one of the inuzuka clan ninja hounds.

 **"Who are you human"** said the fox

"A taking fox" said Naruto not to shocking about a taking fox after all knowing Kurama.

 **"You don't seem to surprise about me taking"** the fox ask curiously.

"Well I kind of already know a taking fox" said Naruto.

 **"Really who"** the fox ask curiously.

"I don't think you would know him" said Naruto.

 **"Try me" said the fox.**

"His name is Kurama" said Naruto.

 **"Kurama yeah I don't know him a** **nyway's who are you"** said the fox

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki who are you and where am I" said Naruto.

 **"Well my name is Minos and your at kitsune den forest but how did you get here Naruto"** said Minos **.**

"I perform the summoning technique without having a contract which brought me here" said Naruto.

 **"Really well in that case you better come with me to see Lady Konkon"** said Minos **.**

"Who's lady Konkon" Naruto ask.

 **"She's the head fox of kitsune den forest"** said Minos **.**

"Well let's go and see her then" said Naruto.

Naruto then follow Minos up the mountain and along their way up Naruto saw other Foxes that had blue and green fur coats and some of them were even far larger than Minos however as Naruto and Minos finally reach the top they then entered a temple and as they did Naruto saw a golden fox who was the same size as Kurama laying down on something that looks like a throne which also had lot's of pillows around it to make it more comfortable.

 **"Lady Konkon I brought you someone to meet"** said Minos **.**

 **"Oh who is it Minos"** said Konkon.

 **"This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki and he said's that he got here by doing the summoning technique without having a contract with any summon clan's"** said Minos **.**

 **"Interesting"** thought Konkon.

 **"So you came here though the use of summoning technique"** said Konkon.

"Yes that is how it happen" said Naruto.

 **"May I ask why did you do the summoning technique in the first place"** said Konkon.

"I was reading a book in my clan's compound library and I found out that man from my village call Jiraya and he did the same thing that I have done perform the summoning technique without having a contract but he was transported to mount myoboku where the toad's live and for the reason why I did it is because want to get stronger" said Naruto.

 **"For someone so young and already desires power why is that if I may ask"** Konkon ask curiously.

"Because I don't want anyone to ever treat me wrong again" said Naruto.

 **"Who has treated you so wrongly young Naruto"** said Konkon.

"Almost every single person in my village" said Naruto.

 **"Why would they do that" said Konkon.**

"Because I think I'm a bjiuu instead of a human being" said Naruto.

 **"So your jinchuuriki then and may I ask which bjiuu do you hold inside of you"** said Konkon.

"I have the nine tailed fox inside of me but his name is Kurama" said Naruto.

 **"Kurama how do you know his name is Kurama"** said Konkon.

"He told himself we are friends you see " said Naruto happily.

 **"Really your friends with him"** said Konkon.

"Yeah and Kurama has been helping me in my training as well" said Naruto.

 **"Naruto I have a very important question to ask you"** said Konkon.

"Sure what is it" said Naruto.

 **"Seeing that you have a affectation towards Foxes and that you have befriended a bjiuu how would you like to become our very first summoner"** said Konkon.

"Sure I will but why me " said Naruto.

 **"Well many of foxes here want to see the human world and because we never had a summoner I think it is about time to do"** said Konkon **.**

"Okay then I will be gladly become your summoner " said Naruto.

 **"Excellent"** said Konkon then she use her tail to pick up a scroll that was behind her and place it down in front of Naruto.

 **"Now just bite one of your finger's and with the blood from it write down your name in the scroll which will make the contract between you and us Naruto"** said Konkon.

Naruto did exactly just that he bite one of his finger's and drew blood from it then he use it to write down his name in the scroll.

"And there" said Naruto as he finish.

 **"Excellent now you are our summoner Naruto Uzumaki"** said Konkon.

"Great i hope that we'll work well with each other" said Naruto.

 **A couple days later**

A couple days after Naruto signed the fox summoning contract and became it's first ever summoner he been planned to find a way to go to his ancestral homeland the land of Whirlpool to begin his plan to create a home away from Konoha and with the chance that may Konohagakure betrays him it may even become his true home so he decided that he's second home is going to be at his mother's former home Uzushiogaku and so Naruto had one of his fox summons go to another nearby village with one of his flying thunder kunai's so he could travel there and with the large sum of money that Kushina inherited and left behind in the Uzumaki clan compound Naruto inherited it and use a bit of it to buy a small house from the nearby village and perform a very advance stores sealing jutsu that is extremely difficult to use and can seal away entire buildings into a scroll and it was created by the Uzumaki clan so Naruto seal away the small house.

Naruto then changed his apprentice though seals that he place on a white kitsune mask that he wore over his face **(it's Menma's mask)** it changed his voice as well as his skin and hair color making his skin a different shade and his hair black, he wore a poncho cloak that covers only his upper body.

With his disguise really Naruto with the help from his fox summons Naruto managed to escape from Konoha and travel to the land of Whirlpool undetected whiles leaving a couple enhance shadow clone behind to take his place and when they finish whatever needed to do they can reseal themselves in seal and be unsealed whenever they are needed.

As Naruto reached ruins of Uzushiogaku he saw the destruction that Takigakure, Hoshigakure, Kusagakure and the unknown force has done to it and all of it was out of jealousy of Uzushiogaku and Naruto walk around he sensed not a single person on there which was was so he found a good place that wasn't easy to find and unsealed his small house and then he took off the white kitsume mask.

"Okay then all I have to do this place an enhance flying thunder seal and I'll be able to come and go as I like" said Naruto.

 **(An enhance flying thunder seal was created by Minato and who created so that if he was ever away from the villege and it got attack he could teleport back to the village straight away)**

 **"Hey Naruto there's something I want ask you"** said one of Naruto's fox summons.

"Oh what is it" Naruto ask curiously.

 **"Well as you know your our first summoner meaning that my clan hasn't really travel so I was wondering if it was okay could the fox clan could and hang out here so that everyone in the fox clan would be able to see the outside world"** said the fox Summon.

"Sure I don't a problem with that and besides it would be useful if you guys were here to keep watch over it for me whenever I'm not here" said Naruto.

 **"Really if that case I'll go and tell lady Konkon"** said the Fox Summon.

"Sure thing see you later" Naruto said to his summon as it returned to it's homeland to inform it's leader.

 **Another couple months later**

After placing the flying thunder seal in his other house Naruto was able to teleport back and forth between Konohagakure and Uzushiogaku whenever he wanted and with fox summons keep watch over Uzushiogaku he didn't have to worry about anyone finding his other house.

Currently within Konohagakure it was having a peace meeting with the village hidden in the clouds Kumogakure and a possible alliance being formed between the two great village for the first time however on the night that the envoy from Kumogakure arrived at Konohagakure it held a festival was almost over and the atmosphere was quiet exciting, in a world where there was constant danger, it was nice to know that they had at least one less enemy to worry about, and even gained a friend in the process. While the villagers and the shinobi of Konoha were celebrating this major victory, the ninja delegation of Kumogakure were sticking to the shadows doing reconnaissance, they were ordered by the fourth Raikage to scout out the security of the village and to if possible take any scrolls or techniques that they could get their hands on, also if they could manage it, they were to try and take an Uchiha or Hyuga child. The head Kumo jonin were feeling quiet bold and confident in himself, he decided that he was going to take a Hyuga and in turn the Byakugan, something that Kumogakure had been after for a very long time.

The head ninja of Kumogakure managed to sneak into the Hyuga clan compound and abducted Hinata Hyuga while she slept and as he managed to get out of the compound undetected the head ninja of Kumogakure thought that he was successful in his missison to obtained the Byakugan bloodline from Kumogakure Unfortunately he did not account for a certain someone to be follow right behind him.

Year's ago when Kumogakure tried to kidnap his mother for her Chakra-mold ability but was save by Minato Naruto thought that Kumogakure maybe trying something as out of all five great shinobi village's Kumogakure didn't possess as many bloodline's as the others so Naruto desideed to keep watch over the head ninja of Kumogakure himself whiles having his shadow clones keep watch over the other Kumogakure ninja's.

"Stop right there and hand over the girl!"

Surprised the Kumo ninja immediately he drop Hinata and took his battle stances suspecting that he was surrounded by a couple of teams of Konoha Anbu, instead he was met with the sight of a blonde hair child.

"Ha-ha you had me worry there kid" the Kumo ninja laughed madly but when he eventually stop the Kumogakure ninja thought "However how the hell did he find me so fast".

"I won't repeat myself hang over the girl" said Naruto.

"Oh what face it kid you got no change against me and getting the girl however sadly for you I can't allow you to go back to your village and tell where exactly I am so say good night your brat" the Kumogakure ninja said as he pull out a kunai and charge at Naruto ready to kill him.

However as he changed at Naruto he wasn't really for Naruto's chain's that came out of his back and wrap themselves around the Kumo ninja and started to crush him.

"W-WHAT IS THIS!" The Kumo ninja shouted angerily at the fact that he fell into a tray at the hands of a mera children.

"Their my Chakra Chain's and don't try to use your Chakra to break free from them as they can also suppress anyone elses chakra" said Naruto.

"Chain's made out of Chakra that can suppress anyone elses chakra i have heard of this" said the head ninja of Kumo.

"That isn't surprising after all since your village try in the past to do what you were doing kidnapping someone who possess a bloodline" said Naruto.

"I remember it was Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero of Konoha" said the head ninja of Kumo.

"Correct your try to kidnap her back when she was a child" said Naruto.

"If you possess the same bloodline then your related to her right" said the Kumo ninja.

"Yeah your right we are related she's my mother" said Naruto.

"From our reports on Konoha she die during the Kyuubi's attack but it never said anything that she had a child" thought the Kumo ninja.

"Well then goodbye" Naruto said as his chain's increased it's hold over the Kumo ninja.

"WAIT DON'T!" The Kumo ninja shouted in pain.

"Sorry but people like you who would kidnap children piss me off" Naruto as his chain's crushed the Kumo ninja killing him.

After it was done Naruto walk over to Hinata to see if she was already and from what he could tell she wasn't physical hurt.

"Don't worry it's okay I'm not here to hurt you"

"W-who a-are y-you" Hinata ask scare.

"Just someone who's here to help now then let's get you back to the village" Naruto said as he pick Hinata and went back to the village.

As they were close Naruto stop and put Hinata gentle down.

"Here is as far as I can take you" said Naruto.

"H-How c-can I e-ever r-replay y-you" said Hinata.

"Just don't tell anyone that it was me who save you" said Naruto.

"M-may I a-ask w-why" said Hinata.

"I would like to keep my ability a secret awhile longer" said Naruto.

Naruto then reach into his pocket and pull a small flare which he handed over to Hinata.

"Count to five and use this it will get people's attention and the will come here and will bring you back to the village" said Naruto.

Naruto then turn around and jump into the tree's however he didn't leave just let as he wanted to make sure that Hinata will be alright so he waited and watch behind a tree and when Hinata use the flare he sensed a group of shinobi along with the Hokage were heading towards her quickly and so Naruto use the flying thunder jutsu to teleport back to the Uzumaki clan compound however Naruto didn't plan for his attention to leave a mark on Hinata .

 **(This is the reason why Hinata in this story as a crush on Naruto and also I know that the Hyuga incident happened when Hinata was even younger than this but in this story she's only slightly older and Naruto was the one who save her)**

* * *

 **The next chapter**

 **Training, new eye and first kiss**


	3. Training, new eye and first kiss

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author)**

* * *

After Naruto saved Hinata from the Kumo ninja and thankfully for Naruto Hinata keto her word and hasn't tell anyone that it was him who save her just some mysterious stranger which made Konoha wonder who ex who attacked Lee who exactly was and why haven't they come forward as the Hyuga clan would be grateful to them for preventing there bloodline from leaving the clan and of course Kumogakure was angerily that one of their shinobi was kill and denied all accusations of the kidnapping as well as demanded compensation but Konoha said that the person who kill their shinobi not even be a leaf shinobi because they haven't come forward for the reward that the Hyuga clan was offering and so Kumo had no choice but to agree however the peace treaty was cancelled but declaration of war was made between the villages.

 **(That's right Neji's father Hizashi Hyuga didn't die because of the Hyuga incident but Neji will still hate the main Hyuga family for the way they treat him, his father and the other members of the branch Hyuga clan)**

 **Naruto at the age of seven**

Naruto was training in taijutsu but at a level that no seven year old should be training at whiles he had his shadow clones research about Taijutsu training methods and techniques for him and during their research they discover about a Legendary taijutsu master who fought in the third great ninja war with his stutdent and that masters name was Chen so Naruto visit the master's graveyard to pay his respect and when he was he heard his stomach rumbling so he took out a black box from the backpack he had on and open it showing a set of six onigiri inside two had Pork meat with garlic & honey, the other two had Negishiodare, and the last two had Shio kombu cheese that he made for lunch and as he was about to eat one he heard someone behind.

 **(It's** **Megumi Tadokoro from** **Shokugeki no Soma** **Three kinds of Onigiri dishes)**

"Hey kid do you have another one of those" said a voice.

As Naruto turn saw a short man sitting on the tombstone of the Legendary taijutsu master, he wore a yellow jump-suit with black stripes and open-toed sandal, He had grey dread-locks held up with a green sweatband, and red square-framed sunglasses, He was missing an upper right tooth and sported a manchu moustache and trimmed chin-beard.

"How did he get there without me noticing" thought Naruto.

"You shouldn't be sitting on someone's tombstone it's disrespectful" said Naruto.

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't mind so do you have another one of those" said the old man.

"Should here you go" Naruto said being his black box in front of the old man who then took one of Naruto's Onigiri and as the old man took a bite out of Naruto's Onigiri his eyes widened in surprise as he found it to be excitely delicious.

"Damn that's good" the old man thought.

"Hey shouldn't you be in school or at the Shinobi Academy right now" said the old man.

"Oh I'm sure they don't mind me skipping a lesson or two" Naruto said in a calm tone.

"Hahahaha you sure must be confident if you think you can skip lesson so calmly" said the old man.

"Sure you could say that but that doesn't mean I don't stop training though" said Naruto

"That's good you don't want to be your own downfall" said the old man.

"Wise word's" said Naruto.

"Why thank you so why exactly are you here kid" the old man said.

"Simply I'm paying my respects to the Legendary taijutsu master Chen" said Naruto.

"Not many kids know about him" said the old man.

"Well whiles training my body I also did some research and found out about him" said Naruto.

"Oh thinking that if he was alive right now you would ask him to train you" said the old man.

"No" Naruto simply said.

"What why not" the old man ask curiously.

"From what i found out he had a unique student who couldn't perform either ninjutsu or genjutsu but that didn't stop him from becoming a shinobi who only perform taijutsu however the student die on the battlefield and so if master Chen was still alive I think think won't take on another student" said Naruto.

"Oh I see" the old man said sounding a bit upset

"And besides if he was alive I would only ask for his advice" said Naruto.

"His advice" said the old man.

"See I'm trying to combine two different taijutsu fighting styles together and I would have ask master Chen how exactly would I be able to do it" said Naruto.

"I see yeah he would a great help with that" said the old man.

"So Master Chen how exactly are you still alive" Naruto ask curiously surprise the old man who was actually the Legendary taijutsu master Chen.

"Wait how did you know it was me" the now revealed Master Chen ask.

"Simply there was pictures of you in the books and you have barley change your appearance at all over the years" said Naruto.

"Ha-ha your really smart for someone so young kid" said Master Chen.

"Why thank you" said Naruto.

"Well I didn't die i faked my death and gave up being a shinobi" said Chen.

"Because of your student who die" said Naruto.

"That's right it was my fault for his death and because of it i decided that one who cannot use ninjutsu cannot truly be a shinobi and they shouldn't even attempt such a lifestyle" said Master Chen.

"He's riddled with great sorrow and regret from his inability to save his student" thought Naruto.

Naruto then went on his hands and knees and bow at the Legendary taijutsu master.

"Master Chen I ask you for your advice" said Naruto.

"My advice that's all" said Master Chen.

"That's all I want" said Naruto.

"Hm how about this whenever you need it and inexchange you bring me more of those delicious rice balls" said Master Chen.

"Deal" said Naruto.

 **One year**

 **Eight year old Naruto.**

It had been one year since Naruto started getting help with his taijutsu from master Chen he noticed that the ANBU black ops have been spending a lot of time observing the Uchiha clan and on a certain day and time almost the entire Uchiha clan compound was deserted so one day Naruto desideed to see where exactly dose the Uchiha clan go and so Naruto follow them to the Naka Shrine.

However on one night Naruto was walking home from having dinner at Ichiraku and so he decided to walk home instead using the flying thunder jutsu to teleport back to the Uzumaki clan compound knowing that if anyone try's anything against him he can use the flying thunder jutsu to teleport away but as he walk past the Uchiha clan compound he notice it far too dark and quiet so he use his senseing ability and to his surprise he found only two people.

So as Naruto enter the Uchiha clan compound and walk towards the two people he can sense whiles also trying to find anyone else but as walk around a corner he saw why there were dead bodies laying on the ground everywhere and then he heard a loud scream nearby so Naruto ran towards it which was where the only two Chakra signature while also at and he arrived he saw the Uchiha clan heir Itachi Uchiha standing over his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha who was on the floor but from Naruto can tell still alive.

"Naruto what are you doing here" Itachi ask surprise.

"I was nearby when I hear screaming so I came here to see what was happening and to my surprise I find you covered in blood and putting your own younger brother under a genjutsu" said Naruto.

"I don't have time to deal with him the Hokage and the ANBU black ops will be soon I better just put him under a genjutsu like Sasuke" thought Itachi.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and try to put Naruto under a genjutsu however to his surprise Naruto wasn't effect by it.

"Why isn't it working" Itachi thought.

"Genjutsu won't work on me" said Naruto shock

"Why not" Itachi ask curiously.

"I'll tell you later but can you answer me one question" said Naruto.

"What is it" Itachi ask.

"Where is everyone else as there is only the three of us here in the entire Uchiha clan compound"

"That's simply Naruto I have killed everyone else" Itachi said surprise Naruto.

"And why would you do that" Naruto ask curiously.

"Because I want to test the limits of my abilities" said Itachi.

"Bullshit you ain't the kind of guy who would do something like that no there's another reason" said Naruto.

"He's very smart for his age" thought Itachi.

"If I can't use genjutsu to knock you out then I'll use force" Itachi said before disappearing and then reappearing behind Naruto and placing him in a chokehold however as he did Naruto use the flying thunder jutsu to teleport both of them to one of Naruto's teleport points that was outside the villege.

"What the!" Itachi said surprise and though his surprise he let go of Naruto.

"There now we can talk without any worry from the ANBU black ops or the Hokage" said Naruto.

"What did you do" Itachi ask curiously.

"We all have secrets Itachi" said Naruto.

"Your right Naruto I kill my clan for another reason however I won't tell you as you just we all have secrets" said Itachi.

"Fair enough" said Naruto.

"Before I go Naruto there is one more I'll would like to ask you" said Itachi.

"What is it" said Naruto

"What would you do if you were given a great power" Itachi ask curiously.

"I'll use it only to protect myself and those who are close to me" said Naruto.

"Good answer Naruto Uzumaki you seem like a responsible person so I'll leave something in your hands to keep safe" said Itachi.

"Like what" Naruto ask curiously.

"This" Itachi ask handed over a small jar fill with a green liquid and a eye but not just any eye a Sharingan.

"A Sharingan eye" sad Naruto.

"That eye belong to a close friend of mine and I entrust to you use it well" Itachi said before turning around.

"A word of advice Naruto don't trust Danzo Shimura" Itachi said before leaving Naruto.

 **(I know that the Uchiha massacre happened when Sasuke was seven but again in this story it happened when he was eight)**

 **A couple weeks later**

A couple weeks after the Uchiha massacre at the hands of Itachi Uchiha with the only survivor was his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto being given Shisui Uchiha left eye and so

Naruto under his Menma identity had travel and found a skill medical Ninja who didn't belong to any villege and will heal or perhaps any service at a price and Naruto was paying him to implant Shisui's left eye into him so Naruto was sitting in a chair with his white kitsune mask off but instead he had a dark blue mask that cover the lower half of his face. **(It's Kakashi's mask)**

"There it's it done it may feel strange at first but you'll get use to it" said the doctor.

"Thank you" said Naruto.

"Here you can see for yourself" the doctor said as he hang out a hand mirror over to Naruto.

As Naruto look at the mirror and look at his reflection with him now having two different eye colors one was a dark purple with slanted, slit pupil whiles the other was red with one black dot and three tomoe.

"With this eye I'll finally be able to use genjutsu" thought Naruto.

"What do you want me to do with your original eye" the doctor ask curiously.

"Can you store in a jar like this one was in" said Naruto.

"Sure thing" said the doctor.

"Should anyone rips out this eye I'll at least have my original eye just in case" thought Naruto.

As Naruto continue look at his new eye he could feel that there was more like he could push his eye belong what it currently was was so he changed more Chakra into it and his Sharingan eye formed a four-point pinwheel.

"What the" Naruto thought surprise.

 **"The mangekyou Sharingan"** said Kurama.

"What's is it" Naruto ask curiously.

 **"It's an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha"** said Kurama.

 **Five years later**

It has been five years since the Uchiha massacre at the hands of Itachi Uchiha with the only survivor was his own younger brother Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto receiving Shisui Uchiha left eye from Itachi before he left and Naruto then getting it implanted into him so over the Naruto has also been training on how to use it and to keep it hidden Naruto place two seals over his left one was similar to his disguise seal that made it look like his original eye and the other seal to be able to deactivate it as all Sharingan eye implants are unable to deactivate so with this seal it forces a deactivation and reactivate it all Naruto has to do was sent Abit of Chakra to the seal which will deactivate it and the eye will activate the Sharingan this seal was created by Minato for Kakahsi but he die before he could give it to him.

Naruto at the age twelve was currently outside the village by a beautiful lake that he found sometime ago during his training and he was sitting on a rock doing one of his most favorite hobbies fishing as he enjoyed the peace and quiet from it and so far he managed to catch a couple fish and as he was about to call it a dad and go back home to cook the fish however he stop what he was doing because he had the feeling that he was being watched by someone and he knew that it wasn't one of the ANBU black ops shinobi as all of them thinking or watching he at the academy getting ready as this was his and everyone who was in his class last year at the academy as it the genin exam's was fast approaching.

"Who's there" Naruto said throwing a kunai at the tree where he was feeling being watch however he still had the feeling that he was being watched.

"Oh good sense's you have to be able to sense me Nya" said a voice and found the sound it was a girl.

"A girl" Naruto thought.

Just then a girl who was the same age as Naruto walk out from behind the trees and she was very cute which made Naruto blush abit, she had short black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils, she wore black kimono, a yellow obi whiles being footless.

 **(It's a young Kuroka from High school dxd and she's isn't a Nekomate in this Story so she doesn't have cat ears and tail but she does or will possess her abilities from DXD when she's older and then she will look like what dose in Dxd when she's older)**

"Who are you" Naruto ask curiously.

"The name's Kuroka Toujou and you Nya" said Kuroka.

 **(Yes I'm giving Kuroka Koneko's last name to be her clan's name)**

"Naruto Uzumaki and what do you want" said Naruto.

"Well I was minding my own business wondering around until sensed a powerful chakra coming from over here so I desired to investigate and what do I find is you Nya" Kuroka said pointing at Naruto.

"She must possess a strong sensory ability if she's able to find me whiles even the ANBU black ops can't" thought Naruto.

 **"Kid be careful around her I can tell that she's dangerous one"** the Kyuubi said in Naruto's head.

"Yeah I can feel it too there's something about her" Naruto thought.

Kuroka then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Naruto surprising him and she was looking at him with a curious look in her cat-like eyes.

"So how exactly do you possess this level of powerful Chakra like that Nya" Kuroka ask curiously.

"I was born with it" Naruto answer telling the half truth.

"Oh really well from what I can sense coming from you there's something within you both powerful and dangerous but that's not to say that the rest of you isn't Nya" said Kuroka.

"She can even sense you as well" Naruto thought whiles also being Impressive by how strong Kuroka's senseing ability was.

 **"Yeah I was right she's a dangerous one"** said the Kyuubi within Naruto's head.

"So what exactly is it within you Nya" Kuroka ask curiously.

"Trust me you don't want to know" Naruto said jumping back a bit from the newcomer.

"Oh really that just makes me even more curious Nya" Kuroka said taking a couple steps Naruto.

"Well you know curiosity killed the cat" said Naruto.

"Funny considering that my clan has a strong connection with cat's Nya" said Kuroka revealing a little about herself.

"Like the Inuzuka clan with their ninken" Naruto thought thinking about the annoying guy who had a puppy with him in Naruto's class back at the academy.

"The way your acting is making me even more curious about what exactly is within you so if you ain't going to tell willingly I'll will find out another way" Kuroka said in serious tone.

"Trust me you don't want pick a fight with me" Naruto said also in a serious tone.

"Oh who said anything about fighting Nya" Kuroka said confusing Naruto.

"Then what do you mean" Naruto ask curiously.

"This" Kuroka whispered before she disappeared and the reappeared right in front of Naruto and grab his shirt and Kuroka did something that took Naruto by surprise.

Kuroka kissed Naruto on the lips and this wasn't your ordinary everyday kiss on the cheek or a quick and simple kiss on the lips. This was an open-your-mouth-so-our-tongues-can-play kind of a kiss.

Naruto of course had been so shocked by what had happened, that he didn't know what to do and by the time he realized what was going on, his brain went on shut down mode because of Kuroka's kiss.

Eventually Kuroka released Naruto from her lip lock, although still held onto his.

"So that's what inside of you Nya" said Kuroka.

"You found out just by a kiss" said Naruto.

"I was able to sense it's power more clearly that way Nya" said Kuroka.

"I see I'm guessing by connecting your Chakra with my though lip touch" said Naruto.

"Yeah exactly however that's not all I discover Nya" said Kuroka.

"Oh what else" Naruto ask but he already knew the answer.

"You possess some many bloodlines I never heard of anyone having that many Nya"

"Well I'm unique" said Naruto.

"Why you are Naruto Uzumaki Nya" Kuroka said letting go of Naruto and started to walk away from him.

"So unique that I may actually visit Konoha to see you again Nya" said Kuroka.

"And why exactly would you want to visit it me" said Naruto.

"I'm a member of a clan and like many other clans we seek to gain more power though obtaining jutsu's or bloodlines and your a gold mine of bloodline's so I most likely visit Konoha to see you again to obtain them Nya" said Kuroka.

"Wait when you say obtain you mean..." Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he blushed greatly.

"Yeah that's right me bearing your children so that my clan will possess all of your bloodline's and my own family would be greatly respected within the clan for obtain that many bloodline's Nya" said Kuroka.

"Well see you soon Naruto-kun Nya" Kuroka said before she vanished.

"Well that just happened" Naruto said to himself.

 **The Graduation: part 1**


	4. Bloodlines

**Bloodlines**

 **Like with my other story Naruto will have all of the bloodline releases however he will also have some that I have made up, copying from other story's and anime's.**

 **Kekkei Shingunu or in English Bloodline single are releases that Instead of using multiple elements to create a whole new element these bloodlines just uses only one element which then enhances it greatly and all five chakra nature's have two which are.**

* * *

 **Kekei Shingunu/ bloodline single**

 **Fire release**

 **Blaze release - The technique's for it are going to be similar to the blaze ability that Cain Barzad has and who is from the Seven deadly sin's anime al** **so I'm turning all of Sasuke's blaze style jutus's into inferno style and making this blaze release flames into a light blue color instead also this bloodline uses the user immunity to any and all fire techniques.**

 **Smoke release -** **They had the ability to turn their body into smoke at will and still be able to physically interact with the world around them it's Iburi clan ability.**

 **Water release**

 **Blood release - The main ability is the manipulation of blood. With this ability she can create, shape, and form constructs of blood, Users can also manipulate the enemy's blood if theirs is splattered or somehow entered in the target's bloodstream.**

 **Liquid release - is technically the Hydrificaton technique that the Hozuki clan has but will also have all of Juvia Lockser water magic techniques as well.**

 **Wind release**

 **Typhoon release - It will do everything that we have see Nowaki's has shown but as well as** **technique's that will be similar to the Tempest ability that Howzer has who is from the Seven deadly sins anime.**

 **Swift release - will mostly involves speed or wind cutting techniques.**

 **Earth release**

 **Crystal release -** **It will do everything that we have see Guren's has shown but as well as** **technique's that will be similar to the** **iron dragon slayer techniques that Gajeel Redfox has but will be crystal release** **and who is from the fairy tail anime.**

 **Steel release - The** **technique's for it are going to be similar to the iron dragon slayer techniques that Gajeel Redfox has but will be steel Instead.**

 **Lightning release**

 **Electric release - The** **technique's for it are going to be similar to Gilthunder's ability Thunderbolt from the Seven deadly sins anime also** **this bloodline uses the user immunity to any and all lightning techniques.**

 **Energy style - It's going to be just like Ki from Dragon Ball.**

* * *

 **Kekkei Genkai or bloodline limit**

 **Lava style - earth and fire**

 **Boil style - water and fire**

 **Wood style - water and earth**

 **Storm style - water and lightning**

 **Ice style - water and wind**

 **Explosion style - lightning and earth**

 **Magnet style - wind and earth**

 **Scorch style - fire and wind**

 **Thunder style - lightning and wind**

 **Light release - Fire and Lightning - The** **technique's for it are going to be similar to the white dragon slayer techniques that Sting Eucliffe has and who is from the fairy tail anime.**

* * *

 **Kekkei Tota or bloodline selection**

 **Particle style - Earth, wind and fire**

 **Poison release - water, fire and wind**

 **Weather manipulation it will also have all of A** **keno himejima from Highschool Dxd abilities - Lightning, water and wind**

* * *

 **Bloodline combination**

 **It can combine bloodline's together creating something powerful like combing one or two Kekkei** **Shingunu/ bloodline single with a** **Kekkei Genkai/ bloodline limit or three kekei Shingunu with a Kekkei Tota.**


	5. The Graduation: part 1

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

'Jutsu's'

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author)**

* * *

Naruto's hair was in a shaggy style similar to Minato's hair but his bright blond hair that he got from Minato had turn into a more lighter blonde, his dark purple eye's had become slanted with slit pupiled which cause many villager's and Shinobi's to wonder had the Kyuubi taken over him but the reason for it was because of the deal that Naruto made with the Kyuubi cause them to become like that, he was now five foot four tall one of the tall's in his class at the academy, because of all his training and now having a good food supply his body is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscle.

 **(Naruto's body is like Meliodas from the seven deadly sin's)**

He wore a simple dark red long-sleeved shirt that had a V-neck and a black jacket, to honor his clan he had a dog tag around his neck and that the symbol for the Uzumaki clan on it, he worn a cream color pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves, he wears a pair of brown leather belts with a black-bladed katana in a white sheath and a brown shuriken holster and he also has a couple of seals on his body besides the one that keeps the Kyuubi within him which he kept hidden to avoid anyone getting suspicious one was designed to stop the Hyuga clan bloodline the byakugan being able to see their chakra network so they can't close them it was similar to the seal that stop anyone with the byakugan to see inside the Uzumaki clan compound and other was desideed to stop the Uchiha clan's bloodline the Sharingan being able to copying any of their jutsu's or technique's Naruto found the blue prints for both seals in his parent's office however they incomplete but having both of his parent's knowledge Naruto was able to complete both seals by himself and apply them on to himself as well.

When Naruto reached more about his bloodlines he also found out that his chakra nature's that were Lightning, water and wind so he train and mastered a quite a bit of ninjutsu for each of his three elements and the bloodline's that he possess were the weather manipulation bloodline as well as the storm release a bloodline from Kumogakure a village hidden in the cloud's, ice release a bloodline from Kirigakure a village hidden in the water, a new weather like bloodline which call thunder release, he still had the Uzumaki clan chakra chain's that his mother had as well but now with him he was able to not just use them for sealing but as well as combat also he was able to create other's besides chain's like weapon's and Naruto found out that his Uzumaki and jinchuuriki had evolved now he can heal for anything no matter what it was so Naruto gave his advance healing ability a name which was body renewal.

* * *

The Konohagakure academy was located nearby the Hokage mansion and was where the children at the age of five to the age of twelve are taught and trained to become a shinobi for the village in order to protect it and its people at all costs but before they could do that they had to pass the genin exam to see if they are ready or not the exam itself is made up in a couple of different parts first a writing test to see what they know, then a throwing test with both kunai and shuriken, a spar match against their instructor's, then they must perform three technique's that all Academy student's are taught in their seven years of attending first was the body replacement technique next would be the simple clone technique and then they must escape from a low-level genjutsu that one of the instructor's would perform on them and lastly for extra credit and if they are able to they can perform any kind of jutsu that they may know of as well which mostly children from clan's or children who's parents are shinobi but ain't from clan's.

But for Naruto every time he had attended the academy or the memories that he would received from his shadow clone's he hated it completely because if it wasn't the instructor's trying to make him fail on everything or try to stop him from learn anything **(Which Naruto already knew about)** it is was his classmates or any other students of the academy because they all knew that they could bully him without getting in any kind of trouble with the instructor's and most of their parents even encourage them to do it but then every single one of them all stop entirely because of a certain incident that happen between Naruto **(a enhance shadow clone jutsu)** and four other students in his class two years ago. It all happen during the break time the class and Naruto was just sitting down in his normal spot which was at the far back of the classroom and next to a window and was reading a book about clan's from other villagers that had special and unique techniques that uses his three elements water, lightning and wind but was interrupted when one of the bully's snack his book away from him and began to mock him by saying things like "What's wrong your going to cry" and second boy said "Nobody in the entire village care's about you and don't mind if we do anything we want to you" but when the third boy said "Why don't you go crying back to your dead mother" that was when Naruto finally snap at them and in that instant him attack all of them brutally which ended with Naruto got his book back and left the classroom whiles three of the bully's got hurt so badly that they couldn't be Shinobi at all in the future and the one bully who didn't say anything was lucky enough that he still could become a shinobi but Naruto did broke his right arm which stop him from training for a couple of months.

Of course after the parents of the bully's all accused that it was all Naruto's fault and that he just attack their innocent children for no good reason expected for him being a 'Demon' after all and then they demanded that Naruto should be kick out of the academy and threw into prison for what he done to their innocent children but Hiruzen revealed to them that there was an anbu black ops member keeping watch of the classroom the whole time but he didn't tell them the real reason on why they were which were to keep watch over Naruto so instead Hiruzen made up a lie by saying that the anbu black ops member were there to keep guard over the future clan heads which they all bought completely and when the anbu told Hiruzen the truth about the incident between Naruto and the other boy's. Hiruzen however did punish Naruto for what he did to the other boy's because Hiruzen knew that Naruto chose to ruin three of the four boy's Shinobi career forever instead of knocking them out like he did to the other boy so Hiruzen had expelled Naruto from the academy for only four months however that just pleased Naruto as it mean that he didn't need to create a shadow clone to go to the Academy for him and receive the clones memories of the annoying people at the academy.

So as real Naruto entered his normal classwork and went to his usual spot as well as ignore the stairs that he got from the other students he just sat down and close his eye's and had a nap until the instructor's arrive and so he can finally being the genin exam and be done with the academy once for good.

* * *

 **Sasuke's p.o.v**

 **(Wearing the same outfit from the canon.)**

Sasuke Uchiha was love by almost everybody in the entire village and he felt that he deserves all of it because he was from the nightly and powerful Uchiha clan however one of the reason's why pretty much every civilians in Konoha worship him so much was because he was the last of the Uchiha clan in Konoha all because four years ago when Sasuke was eight years old his older brother Itachi Uchiha murdered every single other Uchiha member including their own parents and on that very night Sasuke valve that he would get stronger so he could get revenge on Itachi for what he had done to their clan and then he would rebuild the Uchiha clan stronger than ever before.

However there was one person who didn't give him everything of what he 'deserves' and that was Naruto Uzumaki at first back when they all originally join the academy seven years ago Sasuke I didn't care about who Naruto even was or even how strong he was because back then Sasuke still had his loving parents and a caring older brother but over time Sasuke did notice two things about Naruto and that was his personality his uncaring towards anyone or anything at all just like his older brother does and that when Naruto is ask to do something he will barely even try and he would always succeed completely without any failure's at all and after the massacre the similarities between Naruto and Itachi only angered Sasuke greatly.

So then Sasuke thought that he would demand that Naruto will give him all of his secrets so that he could become stronger but something happen that never happen before and that was Naruto refused him so Sasuke thought that he would force Naruto in giving him all of his secret because who can stand up to a Uchiha elite after all but he lose instantly and every single other time since then when he thought it was a good idea to attack Naruto but his anger and jealousy towards Naruto only grew because two years ago when a group of bully's desired that they were going to start on Naruto but instead they all got beating up badly and as Sasuke watch it happen he only thought of one thing and that was to find out the secret of Naruto's power.

* * *

 **Sakura's p.o.v**

 **(Wearing the same outfit from the canon.)**

Sakura Haruno was a average normal girl who was from a civilian family who had never had anyone from their family who because a shinobi so if Sakura manage to pass the genin exam she would be the first. The two main reason why she join the academy in the first place was because of her best and closest friend and the person who save her from a group of people who were bullying her only because of her large forehead was Ino Yamanaka however over the years they had a massive falling which ended their friendship and then they became rival's for the attention from certain one boy that they both like who was Sasuek Uchiha the second release on why Sakura join the academy it was so that she could be close to Sasuke and hopefully become in the future his wife.

When she first started the academy both of her parents told her to stay away from another certain boy call Naruto Uzumaki Sakura didn't know why her parents wanted her to stay away from him but she assumed that they must have a good reason on why so she did but after seeing almost all the other children were doing to Naruto it got her into being mean to Naruto as well because if he's is a bad person from what her had heard he deserves it right.

But she and every single students who pick on Naruto all stop entirely after seeing what he did to the group of boy's and it scared them all greatly because that could be them and it was also how Naruto manage to beat all of them so easily and as well destroy three of them chance of becoming a shinobi for the village and it show that if they are not careful he could and is willing to do the same thing to them as well so they all left him be since then.

* * *

 **Shikamaru's p.o.v**

 **(Wearing the same outfit from the canon.)**

Shikamaru of the Nara clan just like any other member of his clan he had a high intelligence and a lazy attitude towards anything Which most people over see his high intelligence because of it. His best friend was Choji Akimichi they met when they were young children because of their father's who were good friends as well and were also teammates Shikamaru and Choji would hang out everyday and when bully's would start on Choji because of his weight Shikamaru would stand up for him because he is his best friend.

Shikamaru knew that he had a good judge of character so when join the academy and was attending the class with Choji for the first time that was when he saw at the far back Naruto Uzumaki the person that he heard was very bad and that he should stay away from but over the years Shikamaru saw that Naruto hadn't done anything wrong at all and yet the teacher's treated him terribly and even encourage other students to do as well however there was one thing that Shikamaru was extremely jealous about Naruto and that was when the teacher's are teaching them something they would just ignore Naruto completey and Naruto would just sleep though the lesson.

However two years ago as Shikamaru saw how Naruto was able to beat up for the four bully's so easily and as well as destroying three of their chance of becoming a shinobi in the future despite how the teacher had never taught him anything and that was when Shikamaru realize why Naruto didn't try to learn anything in their lessons instead just slept though all of them or why he always look's bore like nothing interested him it was because he didn't need to be in the academy he was already to become a genin and it was just wasting his time attending the academy and so Shikamaru desired that he try to avoid any care of conflict between him and Naruto in the future.

* * *

 **Choji's p.o.v**

 **(Wearing the same outfit from the canon.)**

Choji of the Akimichi clan has a very kind heart and because of it he never wants to harm anyone if giving the chance or bully anyone ever but he was bully by a group of bully's because of his 'large bones' however his best friend Shikamaru Nara stood up for him and stop the bully's for picking on Choji for good. Choji's father Choza Akimichi who is the fifteenth head of the Akimichi clan wanted to make Choji less kind hearted but only for Choji safety because it can get him kill by his enemies on the battlefield.

When Choji and Shikamaru first started the academy seven years ago Choji saw how Naruto was bully so badly and he wanted to help him because he knew what Naruto was going through but Choji was to scare to do anything because he didn't want the bully's to turn on him again for helping Naruto so he left them alone but regretted it every time he saw it happen.

However two years ago something changes when the group of bully's started on Naruto again Choji had enough and desired that today was the day that he was going to stand up to the group of bully's for Naruto just like Shikamaru did for him all those years ago but as Choji turn around to help Naruto he saw it how Naruto brutally beat all the bully's with little effort like they were nothing to him and Choji realize that Naruto chose to put up with the all harassment from the bully's all these years and that was when Choji desideed that he will try to become Naruto's friend to make up all the years that he chose to do nothing.

* * *

 **Ino's p.o.v**

 **(Wearing the same outfit from the canon.)**

Ino of the Yamanaka clan was well known in her class for being a huge gossip but it wasn't her fault because it run's in her family because her father Inochi Yamanaka who is a elite member of Konohagakure intelligence division for his mastery over their clan's special technique which allow them to enter someone else's mind and obtain intel from them so wanting to know everything about people was in her blood.

When Ino first started the academy she heard about a certain boy call Naruto Uzumaki and that he was a very bad person that she should avoid completely so she did but he was in her class so she just ignore him and focus on what was important to her and that was her crush Sasuek Uchiha. Because of her crush for Sasuke she lose her long time best friend Sakura Haruno because she had a crush on him as well and so they became rival's for Sasuke affection.

Two years ago when Naruto brutally beat up a group of bully's easily Ino realize something all the gossip that she had gathered over the years said nothing about Naruto being THAT strong and all what she really knew about him was that he was a orphan, he was bully by almost everyone in the academy, sure he always succeed in any task that was giving to him but being able to defeat four people alone that was something else and also he never look interest in anything but yet somehow she never heard about him being THAT strong and then she desired to find out more about the mystery of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Shino's p.o.v**

 **(Wearing the same outfit from the canon.)**

Shino of the Aburame clan is very quiet boy and also at times off-puting to some people and just like every member of the Aburame clan he was infused with a special breed of insects called kikaichu that use his body as a neat and feed on his chakra living in a form of symbiosis. In return they attack and do other tasks as he commands forming his main fighting style.

As Shino started the academy seven years ago he felt something wrong with kikaichu like they were scared of something and as he look around to find what was causing it and then he found out it was coming from another student who's name was Naruto Uzumaki and so Shino desired that he would keep watch to see why his kikaichu were acting up.

Over the years Shino had seen how badly Naruto treated from other students and even the teacher's as well but Naruto would just ignore them as always but two years ago something unexpected happen when a group of bully's started on Naruto but unlike all the other time's Naruto fought them and ruined three of their chance to become a shinobi in the future and after that just got Shino even more curious about Naruto Uzumaki and what was special.

* * *

 **Kiba's p.o.v**

 **(Wearing the same outfit from the canon.)**

Kiba of the Inuzuka clan a clan that is well known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and they are also well known for their wild and alone personality also for their alpha complex meaning they believe who is the strongest should get whatever they want because they are the alpha.

Kiba adopted the alpha ideal completely and so he trailed hard along side with his ninken call Akamaru so when he started the academy he wanted to show everyone that is alpha male and they should all respect him but instead most of them pay more attention to Sasuke Uchiha so Kiba desired that he would prove that he was the true alpha male in the class not Sasuke however Kiba knew that Sasuke is petty strong and there might be a chance that he could loss to him and he might get in trouble for starting a fight son Kiba pick someone else and that was none other than Naruto Uzumaki the boy that Kiba knew that he wouldn't get in trouble for fighting and so Kiba and his friends began starting on Naruto.

However two years ago when he and his friends went to Naruto to start their daily mocking but something within Kiba started to feel sorry for Naruto because of how much bullying he takes in a daily basis and when one of he friends mock his dead mother Kiba knew that they had gone to far and he was about to put his foot down but that was to late because Naruto had finally snap and fought back brutally Kiba then was about to stop Naruto however just as he try Naruto grab his right arm and he broke it then knock him out and when Kiba woke up he found himself in the hospital with his mother Tsume, his sister Hana and Akamaru and from that day Kiba stay clear away from Naruto.

* * *

 **Hinata's p.o.v**

 **(Wearing the same outfit from the canon.)**

Hinata Hyuga was look down upon from the Hyuga clan because of her lack of self-conscious and strength however it never stop her from trying to get stronger so she closer to her hero the one who save her from the Kumo ninja and though out the years since that night she had keto her word and told no that him who save her.

When Hinata first started the academy she extremely nervous and worry because she thought that the other children may treat her differently so Hinata get kept quite but as she saw however her worries went away when she saw Naruto but as she saw the way that he was being treated she wanted to do something however as she saw that it didn't bother him at all she ketp quite until he decided to do something about it and she also admire him even more for being able to put up with it.

When she saw him beat up four boy who had be bully him over the years in the academy she wasn't surprise as she saw him defeat a jonin at a young age and she believed the four bully's deserved everything what Naruto did to them.

* * *

 **Iruka's p.o.v**

 **(Wearing the same outfit from the canon.)**

Iruka Umino was a proud Chunin of the hidden leaf village before he became a happy teacher at the Konoha academy back when Iruka was still a active shinobi he would always get hurt during a mission so Hiruzen desideed that it would be best for Iruka if he becomes a teacher at Konoha's academy because of his kind personality and his well knowledge of facts he would make a great teacher for the Academy.

The day that Iruka started his new job at the academy as a instructor he found out three things the first was that his former teammate and long time friend Mizuki had also started working at the academy as a instructor as well and the second thing was that Mizuki would be working alongside him in his class which was great but the third thing was Iruka found out about a certain student he would be teaching call Naruto Uzumaki the host to the nine tailed fox the Kyuubi the every same monster that murdered his parents twelve years ago and like most of the people in Konoha Iruka hated Naruto for being the host to the nine tailed fox and so he allow the other students to do whatever they like to him be it bullying or just ignore him.

However two years ago as Iruka and Mizuki left the classroom to get a drink of coffee they both heard alone scream coming from their classroom so as ran towards it the screaming had stop and when they open the door they saw four boy's at the far back of the classroom and were all knock out and Naruto walk out from the other door. Iruka found out it was indeed Naruto who knock out all the boy's by himself and he wanted Naruto expell from the academy but the Hokage revealed two things first was that it was the four boy's who started the fight and their was a anbu black ops member who had watch the entire event and has been watching the class since it began then the Hokage began to tell Iruka how disappointed he was at him because the Hokage knew that Iruka and all the other teachers allow and even encourage the other students to bully Naruto and then the Hokage threatened Iruka that if he or any other teacher dose that again they would be fired and will not be allow to become a active shinobi again and so Iruka left Naruto alone just like everyone else.

* * *

 **The normal p.o.v**

As the two instructor's finally entered the room and all the students stop talking immediately and waited for the instructor's to began their genin exam so they can finally become shinobi of the hidden leaf village.

"Alright everyone today is the day you all have been watching for to see if you are ready to become a shinobi for our great village" said Iruka which cause most of the students to smile thinking they were going to pass easily.

"Okay let's begin the exam's first is the writing test I will hand out the exam papers and once everyone has one you can began" said Mizuki.

Just like what Mizuki said he handed each student a exam paper and he gave Naruto his last.

"Okay you all can begin" said Iruka which they all did.

As Naruto was doing the exam he felt something annoying and he knew what exactly it was someone was trying to cast a genjutsu over him maybe in hopes to make him fail but is unaware that he was immune to all types of genjutsu however whenever someone tries to use genjutsu on him Naruto would always get a annoying feeling in his head which basically helps him by alerting him that there's someone trying to use genjutsu on him so the only question who was try to fool him.

So Naruto use his sensing ability to find whoever it is and after a bit he found out who it was one of his instructor Mizuki which didn't surprise him at all because he knew Mizuki hated him greatly for being a jinchuuriki like most of the village and also Mizuki took part in most the mod attack on him however he wasn't there when Naruto awoken him bloodlines most likely being on a mission. So as Naruto ignore the annoying feeling in his head and just continue the exam he did wonder what was Mizuki up to because he could get failed by Hokage if the anbu black ops member that is suppose to be keeping watch over Naruto's classroom spot him doing it and that just made Naruto curious why would Mizuki risk his Job and shinobi career like that so he can a annoying dick to Naruto like always.

Naruto had finish the exam first and just kept quite to wait for everyone else so after a bit when everyone else had finally finish they all handed in their exam paper to Mizuki then Iruka told everyone to follow him to do the next part of the genin exam which they did however just before Naruto left the classroom he saw Mizuki looking at his exam paper and Naruto could tell Mizuki had two things on his mind anger because his genjutsu to make Naruto fail had didn't work at all and the other was wonder why didn't his genjutsu failed.

Naruto then caught up with everyone else outside at the place where they were taught to use kunai and shuriken probably **(Except for Naruto however he already knew how to.)** and Naruto could already tell that to day is going to very slow and annoying.

 **To be continue in (Graduation part two.)**


	6. The Graduation: part 2

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Last time**

Naruto had finish the exam first and just kept quite to wait for everyone else so after a bit when everyone else had finally finish they all handed in their exam paper to Mizuki then Iruka told everyone to follow him to do the next part of the genin exam which they did however just before Naruto left the classroom he saw Mizuki looking at his exam paper and Naruto could tell Mizuki had two things on his mind anger because his genjutsu to make Naruto fail had didn't work at all and the other was wonder why didn't his genjutsu failed.

Naruto then caught up with everyone else outside at the place where they were taught to use kunai and shuriken probably **(Except for Naruto however he already knew how to.)** and Naruto could already tell that to day is going to very slow and annoying.

 **Current time**

"Alright everyone this part of the test is to see your skill with kunai and shuriken" said Iruka whiles he held both weapon's in his hands.

Iruka then walk towards a table and put the kunai and shuriken on to it and then he pick a piece of paper with all of his students name's on it and a pen.

"When I call your name out you will come here and use these kunai and shuriken and begin your turn of the test" said Iruka.

Once Iruka began to call out each students name and each of them took their turn at the test the one's that had only civilian parents manage to get some of their kunai and shuriken to hit the target's whiles the children with shinobi parents but weren't part of a clan manage to do better because they got training outside of the academy and as for the children who came from clan's they got even better score whiles having only a few of their kunai and shuriken miss.

"Okay next Sasuke Uchiha please come here and put open the kunai and shuriken" said Iruka and whiles all of Sasuke's fan girls scream happily the moment Iruka said Sasuke's name.

Once Sasuke pick up the kunai and shuriken he began the test first he use the kunai and manage to get all of them to hit their target's and even able hit the center five time next he pick the shuriken and just like before he manage to hit all the target's as well as the center a couple times.

Once Sasuke finish all of his fan girls let out alone scream and then began to praise him for his 'coolest' whiles all the boy's just look at him with awe for his skill and was jealous because of all of his many fan girls and as Sasuke walk back to where he was earlier as well as ignore all the stairs from everyone he then gave a look at Naruto which basically saying "Try to beat that loser".

"Okay now the last is Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka whiles he held in his anger.

As Naruto walk towards the table he ignore all the stairs and whisper's from all of the other students and once he pick up the kunai and shuriken he first use the kunai just like Sasuke did and like Sasuke Naruto manage to hit all of the target's and he even manage to hit the center seven time's and as he pick up the shuriken and he also manage to hit each of the target's also as hit the center more times than Sasuke did.

Iruka and all of the other students just stood still out of shock from Naruto's performance Naruto however just ignore the look's that they were giving him and just went back to his stop next to the tree but not before giving Sasuke who was angry at the fact that Naruto best his score with a bored look on his face that his brother always had on his face and which basically told Sasuke how easily it was for Naruto, As Iruka got out of his shock he then told the class to follow him for the next part of the test.

As they arrive at the taijutsu training ground where Iruka told them that they were going to do the taijutsu part of the exam and then he began to tell that they will have to fight twice and first they would have to fight another student it was boy's vs boy's and girl's vs girl's and after they have to fight against him or Mizuki.

Naruto watch the fight's between his classmates and he found them to be boring specially the one's with a civilian child against another they just acted like two normal children fighting and as for the one's with child from a clan up against a civilian kid they ended quickly with the person from a clan winning of course.

And finally it was Naruto's turn and he was up against a civilian boy call Ginga Raimon who look overconfident and as they entered the ring the other boy told Naruto that he had been training because he wanting to fight him because he was one of bully's that Naruto beating up cousin and he wanted to get revenge on Naruto for what he did.

As Iruka shouted begin the other boy ran straight at Naruto thinking that with all of his training that he done Naruto wouldn't be a challenge for him and he wanted to make Naruto suffer soon as possible but Naruto appeared on his right side and then with one punch to the face which send his opponent flying out of the ring.

As Naruto just stood there looking at his now beated opponent with a disappearing look on his face and as Naruto was about to turn around and walk away back to where he was before but not before saying "Pathetic" to his opponent and as for the class almost all of them were shock because they barely saw Naruto move from his spot but there was Sasuke who was both shock and angered by Naruto's performance because it just show how outclass he was to Naruto and as for the instructor's Iruka and Mizuki were shock as well didn't expect Naruto to be that fast and strong however for some unknown reason Mizuki was equally angered by Naruto's performance as much as Sasuke was or even more so.

"Okay everyone after I take Ginga Raimon to the nurse office we will began the next part of the taijutsu part of the exam" said Iruka as he pick up Ginga and then he did a hand signs and in a proof of smoke Iruka and Ginga was gone.

A couple minutes later another proof of smoke appear where Iruka was and as the smoke clear it revealed Iruka then he told the class that he is going to read out half of the list of names that he has and when once he call out their name they walk behind him meaning that they are going against him and remaining people who fight against Mizuki.

"Okay now we need two lines one the right side and the other on the left side" Iruka told the class which they did.

All the future clan heir and heiress as well as a couple of civilian children were in Iruka's group whiles Naruto and the other children were in Mizuki's group. Naruto was going to be last in his group so he decided to watch the matches only to see if Mizuki had any flaws that he could use against him when it was going to be his turn which did have when he blocks someone's attack he expose his right knee that if someone kicks hard enough it cause he to both fall and be in a lot of pain.

Finally it was Naruto's turn and as he walk onto the ring he saw the face expression on Mizuki's face change from the nice and happy teacher to a guy who wants to kill someone and that someone was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. From the look in Mizuki's eye's Naruto knew that Mizuki wasn't going to hold back against him expert for using Ninjutsu and genjutsu so Naruto decided that he wouldn't either but the only problem was that Hiruzen and his men would see him far stronger than a normal genin and will ask/demand questions about it.

"Ready Naruto" Mizuki ask in a nice tone of voice but Naruto could see though it.

"Of course" Naruto said as he went into his fighting stance which made everyone wonder where did he learn from because it wasn't taught at the academy.

Mizuki went first by running straight at Naruto at a chunin level spend believing that he would just be a blur to Naruto however as he got to Naruto and Mizuki send strong kick with left leg to Naruto's head but instead of Making contract between his foot and Naruto's head Mizuki just went through him and then Naruto's image just faded away like a after-image which shock Mizuki but before he could even think about it Naruto had appeared behind him. Naruto send a powerful kick at Mizuki's back right leg causing a lot of pain to Mizuki and making him to fall to the ground Mizuki then send his right arm backwards hoping to hit Naruto but instead Naruto just grab it and use it to lift himself up and then he did a swing kick to Mizuki's head sending flying abit to the other side of the ring. As Mizuki pick himself up of the ground he look straight at Naruto with even more murder in his eyes then before and he started to think how he had be beated by someone who isn't even a genin yet and also how to make Naruto surfer for what he just did to him however before Mizuki could do anything Naruto appeared out of nowhere and punch Mziuki straight in the face breaking his nose.

"Arrrrrrrrrrr!" Mizuki yell out in pain as he held his broken nose.

"Naruto this was just a friendly spar why did you go overboard" Iruka ask angerily as he walk over to Naruto and Mizuki.

"It's not my fault I expected better from someone who is a chunin" Naruto lying he knew that no one in his group who was watching his match against Mizuki would tell Iruka that it was in fact Mizuki who went overboard first.

"And I thought that we only have to land a hit on you which I did but Mizuki just keep coming" said Naruto.

"There was no need for you to break his nose" Iruka told Naruto in a serious tone.

"Of course you wouldn't accept that because it came from me but if it happen to any other student you would care greatly" Naruto said.

"Now Naruto you that isn't tur..' Iruka try to explain.

"Your just like the rest of this village scum" Naruto said as he walk away leaving a shock Iruka and Mizuki.

 **Later back at the classroom**

As everyone was sitting down at their desk's Iruka and Mizuki who had bandages in his broken walk in the classroom after going to the nurse's office for Mizuki.

"Okay everyone this is the last part of the genin exam when your name call out you will walk to the room next door and that is where you will perform the three standard jutsu's first you will break free from a low level genjutsu second you will do body replacement technique third you will do the transformation technique and change into anyone you see fit and fourth you will perform the clone jutsu however there is a fifth part but you can choose not to do it and it is that you can do any other justu that you know for extra credit in their exam" Iruka told the class.

As Iruka began to call out a name a student got up and left the room a couple minutes later they return with a headband that Konoha's leaf symbol on it and another student and did the same after awhile some student came back with a headband whites other's didn't when it was finally Naruto's turn he did the same as all the other students he got up and went next door and as he entered the room he saw the third Hokage sitting down by a desk with two jonin sitting next to him.

"Well hello Naruto are you ready to take the genin exam" said Hiruzen.

"Yes Lord Hokage" Naruto said as he to the middle of the room.

"Okay Naruto first let's do the breaking free from a genjutsu part of the exam first okay" Hiruzen said receiveing a nod from Naruto.

"This is going to be fun" Naruto thought to himself.

As the jonin on Hiruzen's right side got up and walk abit towards Naruto the jonin then look back at Hiruzen who gave him a nod telling him to provide which he did by doing the hand signs and casting his genjutsu over but to his surprise it didn't have any effect at all.

"Um why isn't my genjutsu working on you I know that you ain't even trying to break free from it so why isn't it working" Jonin ask Naruto which surprising the other jonin and Hiruzen.

"Genjutsu doesn't effect me at all" Naruto said shocking all three men.

"Why's that Naruto" Hiruzen ask curious.

"I don't know why it just doesn't work on me" Naruto said lying well in fact he did knew why.

"Maybe it's him being the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki perhaps" Hiruzen thought to himself.

"Anyway's let continue with the exam next you will perform the body replacement technique with the chair over there" Hiruzen said pointing at a chair in the corner of the room.

Naruto gave a nod and did the hand signs and perform the body replacement technique without any problems.

"Perfectly perform well done Naruto next can you perform the transformation technique in to anyone you want" said Hiruzen.

Naruto did the hand signs and in a proof of smoke instead of Naruto standing there it was Tobirama Senju who had white shaggy hair and red eyes with three red mark's under each of eyes and one on his chin and was wearing his blue armor.

"He looks exactly like Tobirama sensei did before he die" Hiruzen thought to himself.

"Very good Naruto" Hiruzen said as Naruto turn back into himself.

"Now the fourth part of the exam is that you have to do the clone jutsu" said Hiruzen.

Naruto did the hand signs and performed the standard clone technique creating four more Naruto's who stood next to him which surprise Hiruzen as he thought Naruto would have a problem with this jutsu like Kushina as their were the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki meaning that they possessed a massive chakra amount.

 **(I now in the cannon version Naruto is unable to perform the standard clone technique because his Chakra control wasn't good cause he had massive chakra amount)**

"Perfect job" said Hiruzen and Naruto released the clone jutsu.

"Now I have to say from the report about your grade's at the academy and your score's in the genin exam you have pass with flying colors however if you want you can do the fifth part of the exam and do any other jutsu that you may know" said Hiruzen.

"I will like to do that Lord Hokage" Naruto said as he perped his justu.

"I wonder what jutsu does he know" Hiruzen thought to himself eager to know.

"Naruto also don't worry about any damage if you are going to use a destructive jutsu"

As Naruto turn to face the wall behind him he extend both of his arm's and said "Lightning style: thunderbolt" and suddenly in both of Naruto's palms was a large amount of electricity and Naruto then fire it at the wall in multiple places.

Hiruzen and the two jonin just stared in shock from Naruto's jutsu and as they look at the wall they saw that it was infact damage from Naruto's attack which made them even more shock because the seal's on it should have pervented something like that which only show how Naruto's mastery over the jutsu and his power however unknown to them Naruto wasn't using his fall strength

As Hiruzen stared at Naruto his concern about Naruto grew even higher because the jutsu that Naruto had just use originally comes from the village hidden in the cloud's Kumogakure which made Hiruzen wonder how did Naruto that jutus.

"N-Naruto how and where did you learn that jutsu" said Hiruzen.

"Though research I discover it at the library and i have master it as you have seen" said Naruto.

"I see well any case you perform it perfectly so here is your headband showing that you are now a shinobi of the hidden leaf village" Hiruzen said as he handed Naruto the headband who wrap it around his right arm.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Naruto said as he left the room and went back to the classroom.

"I have to find out what Naruto is hiding for the safety of the village" Hiruzen thought.

 **Later back at the classroom**

After the last couple of students did their final part of the genin exam Iruka got a piece of paper which was important from another teacher that was given to them by Hiruzen.

"Okay class tomorrow morning I want everyone who have pass the genin exam to here for team assignment but before I tell you that you can go I announce who is the rookie of the year" Iruka said which actually got everyone excited wanting to know who it was.

"The rookie of the year name is Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka told which surprise a few and anger Sasuke and all of his fan-girls.

"WHAT!" Sasuke and all of his fan-girl's shouted.

"But Iruka sensei Sasuke-kun deserves to that title far more than Naruto does" Sakura said which all the other fan-girls noded their heads in agreement.

"Sakura Naruto got the highest in both grade's and in score of the genin exam so he does deserve the rookie of the year title" said Iruka shocking everyone in the classroom **(except for Naruto).**

"He beat me in everything how's that possible I'm a Uchiha a elite nobody should be better than me specialy a clanless nobody like him" Sasuke thought to himself angrily.

"Congratulations Naruto you have earn it" Iruka said before telling the class they can leave.

 **At Midnight in Konoha**

Almost every single genin, chunin and jonin in Konoha was the Hokage mansion because someone had stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing which contains many dangerous technique inside it the Hokage had ordered his shinobi the scroll return and whoever have stolen be brought to him.

Iruka was currently chasing someone though the woodes who he believe that they were the person who had stolen the scroll of sealing from the Hokage's mansion when Iruka finally caught up with who it was Iruka was belong shock.

"It had to be you Iruka" said Mizuki whiles standing on a tree branch.

"Mizuki but why" Iruka said trying to understand why would his childhood friend do something like this.

"Because I wanted more power and I have been promise it if I give them this scroll" Mizuki said with a insane grin on his face.

"Mizuki please don't do this think about our friendship" Iruka beg his friend.

"Friendship we were never friends I just use you however it wasn't until when the village denied me the position as an Academy high instructor despite my performance in the test and then you Iruka made the cut only performed well with my assistance and finally when Tsubaki chose you over me was when I started to truly hate you to the point where I wanted to kill you" said Mizuki.

"But Mizuki if i was able to find you so quickly so will the anbu and they will be executed for treason" Iruka beg.

"Ha-ha you don't think I plan for this to be able to escape from the anbu" Mizuki said.

"Mizuki who are you working for" Iruka ask wondering who was the mastermind.

"As if I would tell you Iruka" said Mizuki unwhere that something appear behind him in a quick golden flash.

"How about me then sensei" the person behind Mizuki ask which surprise Mizuki and as he turn around to see who it was he it was Naruto who then punch him in the face damaging his nose even more and was strong enough to send Mizuki flying to the ground.

"Why's the demon brat here" Mizuki thought angry.

"Naruto what are you doing here it's to dangerous for you" Iruka ask wondering why Naruto was here.

"Doing one of my duties as a shinobi of the leaf stopping this traitor from stealing the scroll of sealing" Naruto said.

"Naruto I'm trying to convince Mizuki to return back to the village without the need of bloodshed" Iruka said hoping to avoid any fighting.

"He's a traitor to the hidden leaf village and so he will be punish accordingly" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Ha-ha you think you can kill me you demon brat why because you somehow manage to be the rookie of the year don't think that title make's you a great Ninja it takes power to be that" Mizuki said sounding like a madman.

"For once I agree with you sensei" Naruto said shocking both Iruka and Mizuki.

"Didn't expect that kind answer" Mizuki thought to himself but then he realized something that could be fun for him.

"Hey brat have you ever wonder why everyone in the village hates you so much and call you a demon" said Mizuki.

"MIZUKI DON'T DO IT IT'S FORBIDDEN TO SPEAK ABOUT IT!" Iruka shouted trying to stop Mizuki from revealing the secret about Naruto.

"I think it's about dame time that the brat finally know the truth so Naruto it was because on the night that Kyuubi's attack on the village the fourth Hokage defeated it by..." before Mizuki could finish he was interrupted by Naruto

"Sealing it within me which made me it's Jinchuuriki" Naruto said shocking both Iruka and Mizuki that he knew the truth.

"Naruto how did you find out about that" Iruka ask wondering how Naruto discover the about the Kyuubi being inside of him.

"For a village fill with Ninja's you are terrible at keeping secrets" Naruto said lying not wanting people know that he has talk with the Kyuubi or they will cause even more problems for him.

"It doesn't matter I'm just going kill both of you two and when the anbu arrive here i will say that it was the demon who stole the scroll and kill you Iruka and then I will say that when I arrive here and saw you dead on the floor I had no choice but to kill the demon which the village will celebrate and thank me greatly for and no doubt will make me the next Hokage after the old man finally dies" said Mizuki.

"How far has he gone and how didn't I notice this sooner" Iruka thought to himself.

"Your more delusional then I thought" Naruto said.

"Why's that you little demon" Mizuki ask whiles being call delusional by a brat.

"Because you ain't calendar of killing me" Naruto said in a serious and cold tone.

"I'LL SHOW YOU LITTLE FOX DEMON!" Mizuki shouted angrily as he grab one of his Fuma shuriken of his back and threw it as hard as he can at Naruto.

"NARUTO MOVE!" Iruka shouted hoping that Naruto would do.

However Naruto didn't move at all but instead he just caught it between two of his finger's and thumbs with ease which shock Mizuki.

"You call that a throw" Naruto said in a mocking tone then he throw it back at Mizuki faster.

Mizuki manage to avoid it but he did get a deep cut on his leg.

"AWWWWW!" Mizuki shouted in pain whiles he held the cut on his leg.

"Disappointing sensei I thought you would be able to dodge that with ease being a chunin and all but I guess I was wrong that you were stronger" Naruto said wanting to anger Mizuki because of two reasons first was because of the way that Mizuki treated him **(Shadow clone)** back at the Academy and second was because that anger doesn't always help in a fight it can also cause you to make mistakes which Naruto hoping for then he jump off the tree branch that he was on and landed gently on the floor.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Naruto thought to himself as he lift up his right sleeve and revealed a storage seal around his waist and as he send some of his chakra though it and in a proof of smoke Naruto was holding a black-bladed katana.

 **(It's Satsuki's sword in Kill la kill)**

"How does that demon brat know fuinjutsu nobody at the academy or even the entity village would have taught him that so how" Mizuki thought trying to figure out how as well as Iruka who wondering how Naruto knew it as well.

"I won't be needing my Sharingan to beat him" thought Naruto.

"It doesn't if you got yourself a fancy sword it still wouldn't help you against me" Mizuki said as he began doing a couple of hand signs.

"Earth style: Earth and stone bamboo jutsu" Mizuki said as he clap his hand against the ground and suddenly four large spikes of earth came out of four separate directions from the ground and around Naruto as well as aim right at him.

However they never manage to hit Naruto because right before they were about to Naruto jump into the air but Mizuki saw this and began doing another couple of hand signs.

"Earth style: rock gun jutsu" Mizuki said just as he fire a bullet-sized bits of rocks at Naruto which on it's way only expanded even larger.

As Naruto saw them coming straight at him he then started to channel chakra though his sword which appear on it and then he cut each rock that was to close him in half before landing back on the ground.

"What's going on how is he able to avoid my attack's so easily" thought Mizuki because any other Academy student would have been killed by now.

Naruto then put his sword into the ground next to him and he started doing hand signs and he then swing his head backwards and suddenly sparks of lightning started to appear around Naruto and he swing his head forwards.

"Lightning style: lightning roar" Naruto said just as he let out a large lightning blast that headed straight at Mizuki who just stood there out of shock as he watch Naruto's jutsu destroys everything in it's path even the ground.

As the smoke cleared it revealed scorch earth, destroy tree's and a badly burnt Mizuki who was still alive but only because Naruto didn't use his full strength in his jutus.

"H-how when did he get that kind of power" Iruka thought in shock.

"Are you alright" Naruto ask looking at Iruka.

"Yeah but Naruto where did you learn that jutsu from" Iruka ask curiously.

"That's none of your business Iruka the anbu black ops will no doubt be heading here because of my and Mizuki jutsu's take care of the scroll when they do" Naruto said before disappearing in a quick golden flash.

Moments later after Naruto left four member's of the anbu black ops appeared.

"Iruka what exactly happen here" one of the anbu ask curious after seeing the damage.

"Where do I begin" Iruka

* * *

 **(The next two future chapter's are call: Who is the real elite and The son vs the student)**


	7. Who's the true elite shinobi

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Last time**

As the smoke cleared it revealed scorch earth, destroy tree's and a badly burnt Mizuki who was still alive but only because Naruto didn't use his full strength in his jutus.

"H-how when did he get that kind of power" Iruka thought in shock.

"Are you alright" Naruto ask looking at Iruka.

"Yeah but Naruto where did you learn that jutsu from" Iruka ask curiously.

"That's none of your business Iruka the anbu black ops will no doubt be heading here because of my and Mizuki jutsu's take care of the scroll when they do" Naruto said before disappearing in a quick golden flash.

Moments later after Naruto left four member's of the anbu black ops appeared.

"Iruka what exactly happen here" one of the anbu ask curious after seeing the damage.

"Where do I begin" Iruka.

 **Current time**

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't happy at all not one little bit why because the third Hokage had ordered his personal anbu black ops to find him and bring Naruto to him the sooner the better however despite being brought to a man who will lie straight to his face or constantly be told to try to understand things which usually involves a villager being allow to do something horrible to him and get away with it Scott free but that wasn't what truly piss Naruto off it was that he was in middle of eating his lunch his favorite food miso ramen from Ichiraku before being interrupted by the anbu black ops and be told that the Hokage wanted/demanded to see him immediately however Naruto knew it is stupid to be so angrily for a small reason like this but he couldn't help himself why because originally back when he was seven years old before the 'change' which he call's it he was already mad in love with ramen and after he got the memories it double because his mother was in love ramen just as much as him and it kind of fuse his love for ramen and her's in which created a person who really loves ramen.

Anyway's Naruto was currently standing in front of the third Hokage in his office and he already know why he was there because of what he did last night between him, Iruka and Mizuki who was at the Konoha's hospital surrounded by jonin just in case he tried to escape or to take his own life to prevent the identity of whoever he was working for to be discovered.

"Naruto I think you know exactly why I have call you here today" said Hiruzen in a serious tone.

"Yes Hokage-san it is about the event that happen last night" said Naruto.

"That's right Naruto normally I would have call here straight away after the event but my anbu black ops couldn't find you" said Hiruzen.

"Because after the incident I went straight home it was late after all" said Naruto.

"Naruto I am try of playing these games with you I know you wasn't at your apartment and you haven't been their at all last night so that leaves me this important question where have you been all night" said Hiruzen.

"Like I said Hokage-san I went straight home" said Naruto.

"Naruto unless you mean to tell me that you have some other place where you call home or I just don't what to think" said Hiruzen.

"Hokage-san I thank you for the apartment that you gave me all those years ago but I haven't truly use it much for the past couple years now" said Naruto.

"In that case I would like to know where is your home Naruto" said Hiruzen curious that this might be the place where Naruto goes and which his anbu black ops can't find.

"Somewhere that the villager's won't vandalize" said Naruto.

"Naruto please tell me were do you live now don't you trust me at all" said Hiruzen.

"Hokage-san if I reveal to you were I now live some way or another it's going to get slip out and then I will have to put up with the villager's again so it is not a matter of trust but protection for my home" said Naruto but in truth it was only part of the reason why because if the Hokage knew where he lived then he would find out that Naruto know's who were his parents which was something that Naruto didn't want people to know just let.

"But it is important that I know where you live if something important comes up and I need to find you" said Hiruzen.

"Hokage-san I hardly think someone who's leads a entire village filled with shinobi will need help from a fresh genin" said Naruto.

"Fine but you know that if you want to be promoted to the chunin rank you will have to reveal it to me" said Hiruzen.

"Fair point Hokage-san but i will only revealed it when it is needed for the promoted to chunin" said Naruto.

"Okay then Naruto but back to my original question what happen with Mizuki" said Hiruzen.

"I prevented a traitor from stealing the scroll of sealing" said Naruto.

"Which is great and all but what I'm asking how were able to stop a chunin and how or where did you learn that unknown powerful lightning jutsu that you use against Mizuki" said Hiruzen.

"As you had seen during my genin exam I have lightning chakra nature but I thought I needed to know more jutsu's to use when I become a Shinobi for the leaf however because no one would teach me anything so I desideed to create my own" said Naruto actually telling the truth.

"Naruto are you telling me that you created that jutsu" Hiruzen ask shock.

"Yes I did created that jutsu" said Naruto.

"Incredible" Hiruzen muttered to himself.

"Like father like son I just" Hiruzen thought thinking about back when Minato was creating his own personal jutsu's like the Rasengan that he used during the third great Ninja war.

"Is that all Hokage-san" said Naruto.

"Their's some other things I want to ask you ab.." suddenly Hiruzen interrupted by someone burst in.

"Today is the day that I surpass you old man" said the little boy who had kunai in his hand and was wearing a green t shirt, shorts and had long blue scaf around his neck.

But because of his long blue scarf he trip over it and fell straight to the ground.

"Ow that hurt" said the boy

"Eerrr I getting to old for this" said Hiruzen.

As the boy pick himself up he look at Naruto and his eye's change to anger.

"You your the one who trip me and ruin my surprise attack on the old man didn't you" said the boy.

"No you trip over your own scarf which by the way you really need to shorten to avoid thing's like this from ever happening again" said Naruto.

"You did trip me because their is no way I would fall over something stupid like that" said the boy.

"Konohamru I'm in the middle of something can this wait" said Hiruzen.

"Not until he apologize for tripping me up" said Konohamru.

"I don't time for this Hokage-san can i leave now" said Naruto.

"Yes you may Naruto" said Hiruzen.

"Wait not until he apologizes for tripping me over" said Konohamru.

Just then a man ran in he was wearing a banana version of Konoha's headband protector which covered all of upper half of his head, pitch black sunglasses similar to the one's that the members of the Aburame clan wear and the standard Konoha uniform but without the flak jacket.

"Lord Hokage I am so sorry he just ran away when I turn my head" said the man.

"It's alright Ebisu" said Hiruzen.

Edisu look at Konohamru who was standing next to Naruto and when Edisu realize who Naruto was he gave him the same look that almost everyone gives him.

"The Kyuubi brat" thought Edisu.

"Well I'm waiting for my apology" said Konohamru.

"I'm not apologizing for your stupidity" said Naruto whiles he walk towards the door but stop when Konohamru ran in front of him and stood in his way.

"Honorable grandson has 'he' done something to you" said Edisu.

"He trip me up and ruin surprise attack" said Konohamru.

"I don't have time for this kid" said Naruto as he pick up Konohamru and move out of way without hurting him.

"Put the third Hokage grandson down immediately" Edisu demanded.

"No doubt now he knows that I'm his grandson he's going to go on his hand's and knee's and beg for my forgiveness" Konohamru thought.

"Yeah you better put me now or else" said Konohamru.

"Or else what" said Naruto.

"Well my grandfather will fire you from the leaf shinobi" said Konohamru.

"Then I will be able to leave the village without the worry of being mark a missing nin" said Naruto surprising Konohamru and Edisu who didn't expect that kind of answer.

"Well I am the Hokage's grandson so you better show me some respect" said Konohamru.

"He's starting to sound like a certain annoying Uchiha" Naruto thought.

"Respect is earn not given kid" said Naruto walk towards the door but was stop again with Edisu.

"You will show respect to the Hokage's grandson and apologize to him immediately" Edisu demanded.

"How about no" Naruto said disappearing in a burst of speed and then reappearing behind Edisu and made his way out of the mansion.

"What was that" thought both Konohamru and Edisu.

"Lord Hokage we need to do something immediately for what 'boy' has done" said Edisu.

"Edisu Konohamru trip up on his own scaf not because of Naruto so their is nothing to be done understand" said Hiruzen.

"Yes Lord Hokage" said Edisu.

"Now honorable grandson you must avoid that 'boy' at all times because he is nothing but trouble you wish to become the future Hokage just follow my teaching and you will be fi.." before Edisu could finish he sentence he was interrupted by the Hokage.

"Edisu Konohamru gone" said Hiruzen.

"WHAT WHERE DID HE GO!" Edisu shouted.

"I believe he ran after Naruto" said Hiruzen.

"I MUST FIND IMMEDIATELY!" Edisu shouted before running out of the room.

"Is also that loud" Hiruzen thought to himself.

 **With Naruto**

After leaving the Hokage's office Naruto would usually find somewhere no one will see him and use the flying thunder jutsu to get back to the Uzumaki clan compound to avoid the annoying villager's however Naruto desired not to because he thought that the Hokage's personal anbu black ops could be following him and that he need to get some shopping done whiles he there but as soon as he left the mansion the Hokage's grandson Konohamru was following him and was trying to hide by use a fake wooden fence cover to himself.

"You can come out now" said Naruto.

So as the walk up to the 'wooden fence' he pull away at it to reveal Konohamru.

"Just as I expected from my new teacher to see though my hiding skill" said Konohamru.

"Skill anyone could see though that shinobi or not" thought Naruto before realizing what Konohamru just said.

"Wait what do you mean about new teacher" ask Naruto.

"Well after seeing what did at my grandfather's office I desired that you would be better teacher then Edisu" said Konohamru.

"And just like I said back there I don't have time for this" said Naruto.

"Wait you got to train me" said Konohamru

"Why because your the Hokage's grandson" said Naruto.

"Can you at least help me then" said Konohamru.

"Herrrr find I'll help you abit but i got some shopping to do first" said Naruto.

"Great now I see what he eat's if that the case or anything and when he see's my skill he will change his mind and beg to train me" thought Konohamru.

"I bet he's hoping to find out any of my secrets" thought Naruto.

 **Two hour's later at a training ground**

Naruto had his hand's behind his back and was dodging Konohamru's attack's which was easily for him and has been doing it the pass ten minutes and just then Konohamru collapse from exhausting.

"W-why can't I hit you" Konohamru ask whiles trying to catch his breath.

"I been training alot longer than you have Konohamru" said Naruto.

Naruto walk over to a rock and sat on it.

"Hey i been wondering something" said Naruto

"What's that" said Konohamru

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard" Naruto ask curious.

"Because i want to become the youngest Hokage" Konohamru answer proudly.

"Something tell's me that isn't all of it is it Konohamru" said Naruto

"I want people to stop seeing me as the honorable Hokage's grandson and see me as me" said Konohamru

"So he want's to be acknowledge by everyone as himself kind of reminds me of well me before I stop caring what they think of me" Naruto thought thinking back when he was around Konohamru's age.

"Okay but there is something else why did you want me to train you instead of that other guy" Naruto ask.

"Because he's just like everyone else treating me different the reason why I ask is because you don't care that I'm the Hokage's grandson and after seeing how you got pass Edisu so easily I know you would be perfect" said Konohamru.

"Okay kid I will only 'help' you with a couple of things okay" said Naruto.

"Really" said Konohamru happily.

"Yeah why not you seem like a good kid" said Naruto.

"AWESOME!" Konohamru shouted.

 **One hour later**

"And that's how you perform the transformation technique got it" Naruto said finish explaining to Konohagakure.

"Yes boss" said Konohamru.

"Boss" Naruto ask curious.

"Well I desired that since instead of calling sensei I will call you boss" said Konohamru.

"Anyway's I think that's enough for today" said Naruto.

But just then Edisu jump out of the tree's

"Honorable grandson I been looking for you everywhere" said Edisu as he walk to Konohamru and grab his wrist pull he away.

"Let me go" said Konohamru as he try to break free.

"Honorable grandson you must away from 'him' he's nothing but bad news trust me" said Edisu.

"He said let go" said Naruto.

"You stay out of this or else" said Edisu.

"I give five seconds to let go of him or I'll make you let go" said Naruto.

"Ha you may have best Mizuki but you got no chance against a elite jonin like me" said Edisu proudly.

"Let see about that" said Naruto as he did a couple of hand signs and then in a proof of smoke next to him was Konohamru who didn't know what just happened and Edisu was holding a stick that was on the floor before.

"So you can perform boby replacement technique on other people besides yourself not bad for a brat normally only a chunin or jonin could be able to that" said Edisu as he throw away the stick.

"Yeah but the person who I want to use it on has to be close" thought Naruto.

"I guess I have to teach you a lesson so you should feel honored as I am a elite trainer" said Edisu as walk towards Naruto and Konohamru.

"Wait don't hurt him I will come with you if you do" Konohamru beg not wanting Naruto to get hurt but suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and it was Naruto.

"Thanks Konohamru but I think someone has to put this guy in his place and I'm more than happy to do it" said Naruto as he walk towards Edisu.

"You should have just allow the honorable grandson to leave I wouldn't have to hurt you but now that chance is gone" said Edisu.

"First his name is Konohamru Sarutobi and second you been annoying since the moment I first saw you so yeah" said Naruto.

Naruto disappear in a burst of speed and did a swing kick to Edisu's head which send he flying.

"Wow" thought Konohamru.

"Ow what the hell" said Edisu as he rubbed his head.

"I think you should really shouldn't underestimate your opponent" said Naruto.

"I guess I really shouldn't anyways I don't know how you are able to move that fast but it still isn't good enough to beat me" said Edisu.

"First he's say not underestimate me and in a second later he underestimate me what a idiot" thought Naruto.

"The Hokage wouldn't like it if i harm the brat but he seems a bit overconfident with his skills so no doubt because he manage to defeat that weakly Mizuki and now landed a hit on me so in his own good I should show him how a real shinobi do battle" thought Edisu as he change at Naruto in jonin level speed.

"I guess he's not playing around anymore" thought Naruto as he lift his arm's up to block Edisu kick and then he push him back.

Naruto went into his fighting stance that he and Chen created together and in a burst of speed at Edisu sending many powerful punches and kicks at him which he only manage to block a few before being overwhelm by Naruto's attack's and suddenly Naruto did a high kick to Edisu tin which send him in the air and Naruto jump up kick him back down.

"H-he actually manage to do it" Konohamru thought on shock.

"Ow that level of taijutsu takes to year's to master so how did he do it" thought Edisu.

"I say it before and I will say it again do not underestimate me" said Naruto standing over Edisu before walking away.

"WAIT!" Edisu shouted with his remaining strength.

"Herrr what now" said Naruto said annoyed.

"Where did you learn to fight like that" Edisu ask curious.

"From one hell of a teacher" Naruto said thinking about Master Chen before leaving.

"Wait for me boss" Konohamru said running after Naruto.

 **The next day at the academy**

Naruto was currently sitting down at his place at the far back next to a window by himself with his forehead protector around his right arm in and Naruto changed the blue cloth of his forehead protector to a black elastic, he now has a dark blue leather belts with his black-bladed katana in a white sheath that he carries at his hip and a brown shuriken holster and his eye's were shut making everyone else in the classroom think that he was sleeping which shocking to everyone because two most loudest girls Sakura and Ino were fighting over who get's to sit by Sasuke but Naruto in fact was in his mind scape and was playing a game of shogi against the Kyuubi to pass the time but had to stop because he sense Iruka was coming.

"Alright everyone i know that all of you are excited but please be quite so I can tell you who are your teammates and new sensei" said Iruka to which everyone did.

"Okay team one will be" said Iruka as he read out the list that the Hokage gave him.

 **(Okay going to skip all the other team's and do the one's that you know)**

"Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and.." before Iruka could say the third member's name he was interrupted by Sakura.

"YESSS TRUE LOVE WIN'S IN YOUR FACE INO PIG!" Sakura shouted happily whiles jumpimg in the air of the sat.

"SAKURA I HAVEN'T FINISH YET SIT DOWN!" Iruka shouted.

"Sorry Iruka sensei" said Sakura.

"And as for your third team member it is Naruto Uzumaki and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka.

"Kakashi he's the last remaining student of my _his_ team and also possess a Sharingan in his left eye as well" thought Naruto.

"Yes I going to be with Sasuke and he will see that we were made for each other but why do we have to have Naruto" thought Sakura.

"Great I'm stuck with aloud fan girl but at least I got dope which I can learn his secret's and hopefully this new sensei Kakashi Hatake is a strong shinobi and knows many powerful jutsu's" thought Sasuke.

"Iruka sensei wasn't Naruto name the Rockie of the year and with Sasuke was is the second best in our class and Sakura is one of the top kunoichi so shouldn't the person who is dead last be on their team instead of Sasuke" Shikamaru ask curiously.

"Well the Hokage wanted to try something different this year" said Iruka.

"He most likely he wants Kakashi to keep close eye on me and with him being the only other person who has the Sharingan besides me only he can train Sasuke to use his when he finally awaken it" thought Naruto.

"Anyway's team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" said Iruka.

"Hmm the higher ups probably pick our team to be a tracker team it is a smart idea" thought Shino.

"Yes I'm going to the alpha on this team and Hinata is pretty cute and hopefully our new sensei is hot" thought Kiba pervertly.

"I was hoping to be team up with Naruto-kun" Hinata thought sadly

"I just hope that I get along with my teammate's and sensei and that I don't hold them back in any missison's" thought Hinata.

"And lastly Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi however team nine is still active so you will be team ten" said Iruka.

"WHY DO I HAVE TTO BE STUCK WITH THE LAZY BUM AND THE FAT ASS!" Ino shouted angrily.

"HEY I'M NOT FAT I'M JUST BIG BONE!" Choji shouted before going back to eat his big bag of crisps.

"Ino all team's are desired by the Hokage and the council so if you have a problem speak with them" said Iruka.

"It's so unfair why dose billboard brow get's to be with Sasuke-kun whiles I'm stuck with these two" thought Ino.

"They probably want to recreate our father's team the Ino-shika-cho" thought Shikamaru.

"At least I'm with Shikamaru" thought Choji.

"Now all of you wait here for your new sensei to pick you up" said Iruka.

 **Two hour's later**

The only people who were still waiting for their sensei was Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura whiles everyone else's sensei had came and pick up their genin's Sakura was trying to start a conversation with Sasuke and was failing at it as Sasuek just ignore her whiles Naruto went back playing a game of shogi against the Kyuubi but their was amount of time's you can play it until it got so boring so he decided to pass the time by getting a drink.

As Naruto got up and walk to the door but stop when he heard Sakura shouted his name.

"Naruto where are you going we are suppost to wait here for our new sensei to show up" said Sakura.

"Calm down I'm just going for a drink" said Naruto before leaving the room.

"How rude he could had a least officered to get us one" thought Sakura who could actually use a drink.

After after twenty minutes of Sakura continued to try to start a conversation with Sasuke to which annoyed him greatly and just then someone new walk in the classroom.

It was a grown man who had spiky sliver hair and one visible dark gray eye while the other his left eye was hidden behind his Konoha headband that was tilted downwards and his lower half of his face was hidden as well behind a mask and he was wearing the full standard Konoha uniform.

"Hi there I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'm your new sensei" said Kakashi not looking up from his orange book.

"Urrr Kakashi sensei Naruto's isn't here" said Sakura which made Kakashi look up and saw that Naruto wasn't there.

"Where is he then" Kakashi ask curiously.

"He said he's going to get a drink but that was twenty minutes ago" said Sakura.

"Now then I guess I'm going to have to go and looking for him" said Kakashi as turn around back to the door but to his surprise Naruto was standing there with a can of sode.

"How did he get behind me undetected" Kakashi thought in shock.

"About time you show up" said Naruto before taken sip of his drink.

"Okay then um met me on the roof" said Kakashi before disappearing leaving a couple of leaf's.

"Guess I will see you two up there" said Naruto before he preform the same thing that Kakashi just did surprising Sasuke and Sakura.

 **On the roof**

As Kakashi appeared he went and sat on the wall read his book believing that he got sometime to spend but suddenly in a proof of smoke Naruto appeared and he ignore Kakashi and sat down.

"So he know's the body flicker technique as well" Kakashi thought curiously

After seven minutes Sasuke and Sakura final manage to get to the roof.

"Okay now that everyone is here why don't we tell everyone what's our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams are" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei why don't you go first so we know what to do" said Sakura.

"Hmm sure well my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes are well I can't say, my hobbies are well you three are to young to know and my dream is well I don't feel like telling you" said Kakashi.

"All he told us was his name and we already knew that" thought Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura

"Kakashi Hatake also known as the copycat Ninja and Kakashi of the Sharingan, the son of a famous shinobi Sakumo Hatake the white fang of the leaf, likes and hobbies are mostly reading a book from Icha icha series which is a dirty porn book and his dislikes are those who abandon their comrades and his drama is to honor his falling comrades" Naruto said shocking Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

"How the hell does he know so much about me when he's only just met me" thought Kakashi.

"He possess the Sharingan good to know he can teach me how to use my once I awaken it" thought Sasuke.

"How does he know so much about our sensei already" thought Sakura.

"Umm Naruto how exactly do you know so much about me" Kakashi ask curiously.

"Knowledge is power especially in this world" said Naruto.

"Okay how about you go first pinky" said Kakashi pointing at Sakura.

"DONT CALL ME PINKY!" Sakura shouted.

"Well anyway's my name is Sakura Haurto and my likes are... **(quick glance Sasuke)** and my dislikes are ino-pig and... **(quick angrily glance at Naruto)** my hobbies are... **(another quick glance at Sasuke)** and my dream is... **(And another quick glance at Sasuke).**

"What a total fan-girl" thought Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Okay how about you mister moody" said Kakashi pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like many thing's and I hate alot of things my hobbies are training and learning new jutsu and I don't have a dream because I'm going to make it into reality I'm going to kill a certain man and restore my clan" said Sasuke.

"He's so cool" thought Sakura.

"Yeah he's everything what he's profile said's"thought Kakashi.

"As well he stays away from me and don't try's to use me for his own goals everything will fine between us" thought Naruto.

"And finally you the Blondie" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and that is all you are getting out of me" said Naruto.

"How dare he try's to act cooler than Sasuke-kun" thought Sakura.

"Not like I care about what his like's are anyway" thought Sasuke.

"Just as I expected not much a people person" thought Kakashi.

"Well anyway's you three ain't genin just yet" said Kakashi.

"WHAT! but Kakashi sensei we pass the exam" said Sakura.

"Well that was just to see if you were ready for the true exam" said Kakashi as he stood up.

"Met me tomorrow morning at 10:00 in the training ground seven" said Kakashi as turn around to leave

"Oh before I forget here's so advice for tomorrow don't eat anything or you will punk it up" said Kakashi before leaving a couple of leaf's.


	8. The bell test

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Well anyway's you three ain't genin just yet" said Kakashi.

"WHAT! but Kakashi sensei we pass exam" said Sakura.

"Well that was just to see if you are really for the true exam" said Kakashi as he stood up.

"Met me tomorrow morning at 10:00 in the training ground seven" said Kakashi as turn to leave.

"Oh before I forget here's some advice for tomorrow don't eat anything or you will punk it up" said Kakashi before leaving a couple of leaf's.

* * *

 **And now**

At Konoha training ground seven at 12:00 o'clock stood only two people Sasuke and Sakura said they had been waiting for their sensei and other teammate of two hours and they were annoy and hungry but suddenly Kakashi appear wavering at two of his students and not even being bothered by the angrily look's he was getting from them.

"Good morning you two" said Kakashi.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE HAD WAITED FOR YOU FOR OVER TWO HOUR'S!" Sakura shouted very loudly and angrily.

"Well you see I making my way here but a black cat across my path so I had to go the long way around" said Kakashi.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE US THAT LAME EXCUSES!" Sakura shouted.

"Anyway's where's Naruto" Kakashi ask realize that Naruto wasn't there.

"He hasn't shown up" said Sakura who slightly jealous because Naruto didn't wait two hours for Kakahsi to finally show up.

"Actually I being here for the past twenty minutes" Naruto said siting on a tree branch surprising Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura.

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T WE SEE OR HEAR YOU!" Sakura shouted surprise.

"Because you were to busy dreaming about Sasuke and he was thinking about revenge" said Naruto lying completely because thanks to his father's memories he knew that Kakashi is always late unless it was for a mission so when he said to be here at 10:00 he would show up at 12:00 and after their meeting yesterday Naruto went to the training ground and place the flying thunder god seal on a tree and in truth he came at the same time as Kakashi did.

"But how didn't I noticed him at all the until he spoke" thought Kakashi curious.

Kakashi then walk over to a rock and place a clock on it and walk over to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and then he pull out two bell from his pocket.

"You three have one hours get these bell's from me or all of you will be send back to the academy" said Kakashi causing Sasuke and Sakura to tense up whiles Naruto didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"But Kakashi sensei there is only two bell's" said Sakura.

"Impressive Sakura I didn't know you can count" Naruto said mocking tone.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura shouted angerily.

"Make me" Naruto said again in a mocking tone.

"Now now there's no need for fighting anyway It means that one of you will be send back to the academy" said Kakashi.

"BEING!" Kakashi shouted and the moment he did Sasuke and Sakura jump into the brushes whiles Naruto just disappear.

"Hmm i can sense Sasuke is in a tree whiles Sakura is in the forest but I can't sense Naruto how's that possible" thought Kakashi as he walk into the forest.

 **In the forest**

Sakura wasn't hiding or even planning to get the bell's from Kakashi she was walking around the forest shouting very loudly Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN WHERE ARE YOU SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted looking for her 'true love'.

Suddenly she heard something behind her and as she around to see what is was but what she saw both shock and horrified her.

There stood leaning on a tree was Sasuke who was bleeding badly.

"S-sa-Sakura p-please h-help m-me" Sasuke beg.

"S-Sasuke-kun" said Sakura who was on the edge of crying.

"P-please h-help me Sakura" Sasuke said before falling to the ground dead.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrr!" Sakura scream and then pass out.

As she did the Sasuke in front of her faded away and up in the tree's sitting on a branch was Kakashi.

"Maybe I over did it bit but she should have seen though the demonic illusion: hell viewing technique" Kakashi thought before leaving.

 **Back on the training ground**

As Kakashi walk out forest he quickly took out a kunai and block the incoming shuriken that were for his head.

"He has some good aim there" thought Kakashi as he watch Sasuke out behind a tree.

"So you desired that you be the first to try to get the bell's" said Kakashi.

"Don't underestimate me I'm not like the other two I'm far better then them" said Sasuke as went his clan's fighting stance the interceptor style.

"That is yet to be seen" said Kakashi who just stood.

Sasuke change at Kakashi at a chunin level of speed which surprise him and he then continued to block and dodge Sasuke's attack's which impressive Kakashi by how far skill Sasuke was in taijutsu because he was managing to push him back bit however Sasuke jump away and threw several shuriken and kunai at Kakashi who manage to dodge all of him with ease however he did fell for a trap that Sasuke laid out for him where several move kunai and shuriken were fired at him when Sasuke pick up one the kunai's that thrown and use it to cut a rope line.

As Kakashi dodge all of Sasuke's kunai's and shuriken's Sasuke quickly ran at Kakashi and once again engaged Kakashi in taijutsu but as Kakashi manage to dodge and block Sasuke's attack's he quickly realize that Sasuke wasn't truly trying to fight him but instead distract Kakashi as he got closer to grab one of the bell's from Kakashi. Upon realizing what's Sasuke aim was Kakashi saw Sasuke that was about to grab one of the bell's Kakashi manage to jump away in the nick of time but Sasuke manage to slightly touch one of the bell's.

"Okay now that was close this kid is pretty good I got be careful with him around or else" thought Kakashi.

As Kakashi jump away Sasuke thought that he needed to up his game if he wanted to pass the exam so he began to do hand signs.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu" said Sasuke as he let out a middle size fireball though his mouth.

As the fireball headed towards Kakashi who just their out of shock.

"How can a mera genin be capable of doing a C rank fire ninjutsu technique" thought Kakashi.

As the fireball engulf Kakashi Sasuke saw that this was he change and so he quickly over ran to Kakashi to grab of the bell's but to his surprise he couldn't find he anyway.

"Where the hell is he behind me, above" thought Sasuke as try to find where Kakashi was.

But suddenly something grab Sasuke's ankles and as he look down to see what it was he saw Kakashi's head sticking out of the ground.

"Looking for me" said Kakashi as he pull Sasuke underground leaving only his head by using the earth style: double suicide decapitation technique after which Kakashi came out of the ground and knelled down in front of Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke I got to admit you are indeed talented I didn't expect to be push this far" said Kakashi and then he got up and walk away.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS I DEMAND YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" Sasuke shouted.

Just then Sakura who had regain conscious walk out from the forest but only to see Sasuke's head on the floor.

"Aaarrrrr" Sakura screamed in terror.

"Sakura I'm not dead just most of my body is buried underneath" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun don't worry I will get you out of this" said Sakura.

Suddenly Naruto appeared and walk towards Kakashi.

"So there you are I was wondering where you gotta go" said Kakashi.

"But seriously where the did hell did he go I couldn't sense him anyway" thought Kakashi.

"NARUTO HELP ME GET SASUKE OUT OF THIS!" Sakura shouted.

However Naruto just ignored her and continue to walk over to Kakashi.

"So you desired to take a chance and try to get the bell's yourself then let see if you have better luck than Sasuke did" said Kakashi.

Naruto didn't say anything instead he just went into his fighting stance which surprise Kakahsi because he slightly recognize the stance that Naruto was in.

"That's fighting stance it's like a mix between Sensei's and Kushina's" thought Kakashi as remember that Minato's taijutsu fighting style was mostly base in speed whiles Kushina's was more brutal and destructive which she learn from her sensei Tsunade Senju.

"I'll use the Sharingan but I won't need to push it to the mangekyou so I don't have to worry about the mangekyou breaking the seal and revealing itself" thought Naruto as activated the Sharingan in his left eye and thanks to the seal it kept it cloaked.

Naruto in a burst speed changed at Kakashi at a high level shinobi which caught Kakashi by surprise whiles to Sasuke and Sakura he just disappear and reappear in front of Kakashi as Naruto attack Kakashi with his taijutsu to which he actually manage to land his blow's on Kakahsi who could only block and dodge them at the best of his ability and Naruto then flip up side down in the air and start to kick Kakashi to distract him whiles he use his hand's to grab one the bell's of Kakashi's belt. However Kakashi saw that Naruto was try to do almost the same thing that Sasuke did before so he kick at Naruto's chest to get him away.

As Naruto manage to land his feet back on the ground he then did a couple of hand signs and said "Shadow clone jutsu" surprising Kakashi revealing that he can perform the advanced jutsu that most chunin and jounin can't even perform and in a proof of smoke ten more Naruto's appear who all then change at Kakashi whiles the real Naruto disappear into the forest. As Kakashi eventually manage to land a single blow on each of the clone's he then made a way into the forest to find where Naruto had gotten to.

As Kakashi continue to walk in the forest suddenly he sense something coming and just a big gust of wind came out and smack Kakashi which send him flying into a couple of tree's and as Kakashi lay down by the fallen tree's he had one thought going through his head.

"That jutsu it was a wind style but the Hokage told me that Naruto had shown that he has lightning chakra nature so how can he perform wind style jutsu's as well" thought Kakashi as he pick himself up of the ground but to kick in the back by Naruto.

"Okay I see that you a definitely not playing around" said Kakashi to look at Naruto.

"This is battle so why would I" said Naruto as he lift up his sleeves to show a seal and in a proof of smoke Naruto was holding his black-bladed katana to which shock Kakashi because he recognized Naruto's sword.

"That sword it was Kushina's the midnight blade how or where did he get his hands on it" thought Kakashi.

Kakashi thenu brought out from back pocket two kunai and held one in each of his hand's to block Naruto's attack's with his sword.

Naruto then change at Kakashi at same level of speed as before and as he got to Kakashi he did a upper slice at him to which cut part of Kakashi's Konoha's flak jacket but he manage to block with his kunai by doing a x shape however Naruto was able to break free and swing his sword around and cut Kakashi's left arm causing it to bleed and he follow it up with a kick to Kakashi's side which push him push.

"Okay I'm actually having trouble here" thought Kakashi.

Naruto continue his attack on Kakahsi who could only avoid them and them block until Naruto had enough and start to channel chakra though his sword causing it to glow brightly and with one upper swing Naruto manage to shatter both Kakashi's kunai into pieces.

"That was chakra flow okay seriously how dose he know to do that" thought Kakashi as he try to avoid Naruto's attack's.

Kakashi then desired that he needed to get out of the forest to make more space to avoid Naruto's attack's so he jump into the tree's but as he was about to reach a branch something fast came pass and cut though the branch completely forcing Kakahsi to land on the floor and just as he did he turn around to see whatever it was however as Kakashi did but only to see Naruto instead of channeling normal chakra though his sword he channel wind chakra and swung it in a horizontal slash and shouted "Wind slash" where he created a crescent shaped blade of wind.

The blade of wind flew at Kakashi at a very quick phase however thanks to Kakashi's quick reflexes he just manage to avoid naruto's deadly technique although he did receive a deep cut on his bottom left leg but the technique didn't stop there it continue and went on and cut down two tree that were behind Kakashi.

"What was that technique just now I have never seen or even heard of such technique before" thought Kakashi in shock.

However Kakashi quickly snap out of his shock when he saw Naruto was about to fire another one of his attack's at him to which Kakashi continue to quickly make his way out of the forest but only to be chase after by Naruto who continue to fire multiple wind Slash's at Kakashi which cut down many tree's.

As Kakashi jump out of the forest and landed in the middle of the training ground he saw that Sakura was digging Sasuke out and so far she manage to dig out his upper body with only his legs remaining under. Just then Naruto walk out of the forest with his sword in his right hand then he resheath his sword so that he could perform some hand signs.

"Lighting style: lightning roar" said Naruto as he let out a blast of lightning though his mouth and just like with Mizuki the ground under it was destroy and because of it's speed and large range Kakashi couldn't escape in time and was completely hit by it.

Sasuke and Sakura stare at Naruto's attack in awe and shock.

"What was that" thought Sakura.

"What was that jutsu where did he learn it from I must know I deserve that kind of power not him" thought Sasuke.

However as the smoke clear it revealed Kakahsi was there and for a second Sasuke and Sakura thought that Naruto had completely destroy Kakashi but just Kakashi appear behind Naruto in a crouch position and his hand's form a tiger seal.

"Second rule of being a shinobi Naruto never let your enemy get behind you" said Kakashi.

"Konohagakure most secret and sacred technique: one thousand years of death" said Kakashi as he inserted his index and middle finger's in Naruto rectum.

But as he did the Naruto in front of him exploded causing a massive explosion fortunately though for Kakahsi he manage to evade the explosion just in time.

"That was the 'clone great explosion first he knows the shadow clone jutsu and now this were is he learning all these these techniques from" thought Kakashi.

Naruto then quickly ran out of the forest and throw a couple of kunai's and shuriken's at Kakashi who manage to dodge them.

However before Naruto continue his attack on Kakahsi the alarm clock rang meaning that the exam was over.

After Sakura finish diddling Sasuke out she and Sasuke and Naruto walk over to Kakashi who was sitting on the rock.

"Okay seeing that none of you let's talk what went wrong" said Kakashi.

"Sakura you were too occupied trying to find Sasuke to even do anything to pass the test and fail to notice that you got caught by my genjutsu" said Kakashi.

"Sasuke whiles you did try to get the bell's of me and actually did a good job in trying however you didn't thought about working with the other's believing that they would have hold you back" said Kakashi.

"Naruto you were the same as same as Sasuke you did a good job trying but you didn't try to work with Sasuke or Sakura" said Kakashi.

"However I have to pass them or the civilian council will be piss that didn't pass Sasuke because they want me to train him in everything that I know and Sakura's aunt who is a higher up in the civilian council will get them angrily and as for Naruto the Hokage want's me to keep a eye on him and after this I can see why" thought Kakashi.

"Actually Kakashi sensei I did manage to get both bell's from you" said Naruto holding them in his hand's.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura just stare at Naruto in shock.

"No way he actually manage to get them whiles Sasuke-kun couldn't" thought Sakura.

"How's that possible if he's able to get them so should i because I'm far better then he is" thought Sasuke.

"When did he get them and why didn't I notice them gone" thought Kakashi.

"Hmm Naruto when did you get them off me" Kakashi ask curiously.

"Back in the forest when I use my wind jutus on you which send you flying into a couple of tree's but before that i created a shadow clone who ran and got them off you as you were hitting the tree's" said Naruto.

"Then why did only I notice them gone until you revealed it" Kakahsi ask.

"Because you were to distracted from our fight" said Naruto.

"Okay but why didn't you say that you got them off me" Kakashi ask.

"Because I wanted to see how I far against you" said Naruto.

"Okay well done Naruto however as for Sasuke and Sakura you two will also pass the test because I believe dis bite your problem's you two have potential to become great shinobi in the future" said Kakashi making up a excuse why they truly pass.

"It is most likely he doesn't want to get in trouble with the civilian council for failing Sasuke and Sakura" thought Naruto.

"So now on we team seven" said Kakashi.

"Yes I'm going to be with Sasuke no matter what" thought Sakura.

"He seems pretty good maybe he can help me get stronger" thought Sasuek.

"Okay let's remeet at the Hokage's mansion for our first mission as a team" said Kakashi.

As Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura left Kakashi alone he had one thought going through his head.

"The Hokage's is going to want to know what happen" thought Kakashi as he walk towards the Hokage's office.

 **At the Hokage's office**

Stood in front of the Hokage was eight jonin however their should be nine if Kakashi had shown up.

"Okay seeing that Kakashi is going to be late why don't we begin please tell me in order which team pass and which didn't" said Hiruzen.

"Team 1 fail" said the Jonin 1#.

"Team 2 fail" said the Jonin 2#.

"Team 3 fail" said the Jonin 3#.

"Team 4 fail" said the Jonin 4#.

"Team 5 fail" said the Jonin 5#.

"Team 6 fail" said the Jonin 6#.

"Team 8 pass" said the only women

"Team 10 pass" said the last man

"So Asuma and Kurenai why don't you tell us about your test" Hiruzen ask.

The women was Kurenai Yuhi the sensei for team eight she had fair skin and long black untamed hair that reach her upper back and had unique color eyes taht were red and had an additional ring in them, She had make-up red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She was wearing a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible overall this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of a rose thorn's, her hand's and her upper thigh's were wrap in bandages and she wore regular shinobi sandals and her Konoha headband that.

The man was Asuma Sarutobi the sensei for team ten he was a tall man with olive skin and short black hair with a beard and brown eyes, he wore the standard Konoha uniform but with a sash that had the kanji for 'fire' mark on it around his waist.

"Because my team was made to be a tracker squad i thought to see if they were able so my test for them was to find a couple of items that I hidden in the training ground and the forest which succeed in by working together Hinata use her Byakugan to locate them then Shino use his insect's to find the traps I set and Kiba use his quick reflexes to receive them" said Kurenai.

"As for my team I created different puzzle's for them forcing them to work as a team Choji and Shikamaru didn't have a problem with it however Ino on the other hand took some time to agree and chip in" said Asuma.

Suddenly in a proof of smoke Kakashi appear reading his orange book.

"Hey" said Kakashi.

"Thanks for joining us Kakashi now as everyone else has already revealed maybe you can share as well" said Hiruzen.

"Well my team pass" said Kakashi surprising everyone because Kakashi had never pass anyone before.

"Everyone who's team didn't pass please leave" said Hiruzen and six Jonin left the room.

"Now Kakashi please tell us what happen" Hiruzen said curious.

"After I announce it all three of them disappear into the forest but I still could sense where Sasuek and Sakura was however I couldn't find Naruto then I walk into the forest and found Sakura straight away who was shouting and looking for Sasuke so I use a genjutsu on her which cause her to pass out then I left her and walk out of the forest but only to find Sasuke who thrown a couple of kunai and shuriken at my head but I manage to avoid them then he came out and fought me head on and from it I saw that he had completely mastered the Uchiha clan fighting style the interceptor style and he was at least s chunin level in speed and after a bit Sasuke then perform the fireball jutsu at him which I have to admit caught me by surprise however i replace myself with a log and after when he was looking for me to get the bell's but I went underground and then I use the earth jutsu double suicide decapitation technique to trap Sasuke" said Kakashi.

"What about Naruto what did he do" said Hiruzen.

"Well that what really caught me by surprise" said Kakashi causing everyone else to get even more curious.

"After I trap Sasuke Sakura came out of the forest and she then went to help Sasuke to get him free and just then Naruto appear and was ready to try to get the bell's from me the first thing that caught my attention was his taijutsu stance it was like a mix my sensei's and lady Kushina" said Kakashi shocking everyone.

"Are you certain of this Kakahsi" Hiruzen.

"Yeah and when we fought it was indeed a mix between them it had Sensei's quick moves as well as Kushina's brutally and Naruto's speed it was way beyond what a genin should be capable of like a jonin level" said Kakashi shocking everyone further away.

"Dame that sounds impressive" said Asuma.

"Yeah and as well fought he did a flip in the air and started to kick me but only to distract me so he could grab one of the bell's when I saw this I kick him away but he pick himself up straight away and then the shadow clone jutsu and created ten clone's whiles he ran into the forest after I handle the clone's as quickly as I could I follow after him which I regret" said Kakashi.

"Why's that Kakashi" Kurenai ask curiously.

"After I walk in the forest I got hit by a powerful wind jutsu which i think was the great breakthrough technique but I can't be sure anyways it send me flying in a couple of tree's and when I got back up I was kick in the back by Naruto" said Kakashi shocking everyone again especially Hiruzen because he knew that Naruto already has lightning chakra nature but it shows that Naruto already has two.

"Wow that sounds brutal" said Asuma who was also curious about the wind jutsu that Naruto used.

"Yeah tell me about and here's another shocker he then pull out a sword which is none other than Kushina's the crimson blade" said Kakashi.

"What but how's that possible no one knew where it was after the attack" said Kurenai.

"I don't how but I knew it meant trouble for me so I took out two kunai's and when Naruto start attacking me with it he show that he was skill in kenjutsu however after while he had enough and start to channel his chakra though the sword and shatter my kunai's with one upper swing" said Kakashi as he took the part of the kunai's that he was holding when it happen.

"Wow that kid sounds dangerous" said Asuma.

"Kakashi are you saying that Naruto knows chakra flow technique" said Hiruzen.

"Yeah I was surprise by it to and then I thought that it would better if I go somewhere with more room so I can avoid Naruto's attack's easily however as I jump away something came flying pass me and cut though the branch that I was about to step on which force me to land back on the ground after I did I look back to what it was and all I saw was Naruto with Kushina's sword in his hands" said Kakashi.

"What was it Kakashi what did he do" said Hiruzen who wanted to know what happen.

"I didn't know at first until I saw the chakra on the sword and it wasn't normal chakra as before instead from the way it look it was wind chakra and then I was proven right when Naruto did a slash in the wind at me and shouted Wind slash and it created a crescent shaped blade of wind which headed right for me at a quick phase however I manage to dodge but cut my bottom left leg and it carry on and hit and cut down a tree behind me and another one behind that one" said Kakashi.

"I never heard of such a wind technique before have you Asuma" said Kurenai.

"No I haven't and I got to admit it sounds like usefu technique to have" said Asuma.

"And very dangerous when it is use on you let me tell ya" said Kakashi as he lift up his pants on his left leg to saw the cut that he got from Naruto.

"Wow the kid did that to you" said Asuma.

"Yeah and I'm only thankful that it didn't hit me somewhere serious" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi please continue your report" said Hiruzen who wanted to know everything thta Kakashi discovered.

"Well after that I quikey continue my out of the forest whiles Naruto followed behind me and sended many of that wind jutsu at me cutting down lot's of tress and when I finally made it out and try to catch my breath I saw Sakura helping Sasuek out of my trap however when Naruto show up he put his sword into the ground so he use hand to perform a ninjutsu at me and it was the same jutsu that you told me Hokage-san that he use on Mizuki but it was way more powerful which caught me in surprise however when it was finish and he walk over to me to get the bell's I appeared behind him after using the body replacement technique to escape his attack I then desired to perform a jutsu of my own the one thousand years of death however just as I did it he exploded showing that he know's the clone great explosion as well which caught me off by surprise again and then Naruto appeared and started to throw kunai's and shuriken's at me but before he could continue my alarm went off" said Kakashi.

"So how come they pass then" Kurenai ask.

"Well after telling them what they did wrong Naruto revealed that he actually manage to get them off without me noticing" said Kakashi shocking everyone.

"But how's that possible" said Kurenai.

"He said when he use his wind jutus on me which send me flying into a couple of tree's one of his shadow clones stealthily got them off me" said Kakashi.

"But how come Sasuek and Sakura pass" said Asuma.

"Well if didn't pass Sasuke the civilian council will cause trouble and if I didn't pass Sakura her aunt will get the other members to join her and cause trouble" said Kakashi.

"Fair point" said Asuma.

"I think that's all of today Asuma Kurenai I need to talk with Kakashi privately" said Hiruzen.

Once Asuma and Kurenai left Hirzuen became serious.

"So what do you think then after seeing that" said Hiruzen.

"I got to admit something is going on with Naruto because no fresh genin should be that strong" said Kakashi.

"Yes ever since his fifth birthday after the attack he had become distance from everyone including me I even had some of my anbu follow him to see where he goes in his free time but every time he disappear without a trace" said Hiruzen.

"And where exactly did he get Kushina's sword because nobody could find where she kept it after the Kyuubi attack" said Kakashi.

"Yes and after the incident with Mizuk I send my anbu to bring Naruto to me but they couldn't find him and he wasn't at his apartment all night i know because my anbu waited all night for him to show it wasn't until the next morning when he was eating ramen at Ichiraku when they finally brought him to me and then he revealed that he didn't need the apartment at all because he has somewhere else to live and when ask where he won't reveal it to me" said Hiruzen.

"So what do you want me to do Hokage-san" said Kakashi.

"I want you to find out anything on Naruto like where does he train, what does he do, who is training him in secret and where dose he currently live now" said Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-san "said Kakashi before disappearing.

"I must make sure Naruto isn't secretly working with any of our enemies for the good of the village" thought Hiruzen.


	9. The wave Arc: fight real missison

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Last time**

"So what do you want me to do Hokage-san" said Kakashi.

"I want you to find out anything on Naruto like where does he train, what does he do, who is training him in secret and where dose he currently live now" said Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-san "said Kakashi before disappearing.

"I must make sure Naruto isn't secretly working with any of our enemies for the good of the village" thought Hiruzen.

 **Current time**

 **In someone else's point of view**

Deep within the forest that surrounded Konoha something was running straight away from Konoha very quickly and if someone could see in it's eye's they be able to see it had hope of escaping.

"I got to hurry or they will find me and bring me back to that **THING!** " thought the creature.

"I THINK IT WENT THIS WAY!" someone shouted very loudly.

"Dame it I thought it would take them longer to find my tracks" thought the creature.

But just then someone with dark purple animal-like eye's appeared right in front of the creature and reach out and grab the creature.

"DAME IT!" thought the creature.

"Kakashi sensei I have the cat" said the person.

 **Back to normal**

"Great work Naruto I think that set's a new record" said Kakashi over the headset.

"But Kakashi sensei Sasuke-kun and I did all the work whiles all Naruto did was nothing until now shouldn't he get in trouble for not helping us sooner" Sakura complained.

"Well I thought that you and Sasuke needed to improve your stamina and I saw this a opportunity to help you" said Naruto lying completely whiles in truth he just didn't want to do this mission seeing that this was a pointless mission but tired of waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to catch Tora so he desired to step in.

"SHUT UP NARUTO OR ELSE!" Sakura shouted

"Or else what your threads don't scare me" said Naruto.

"Now now everyone calm down Naruto bring Tora back to the village but be careful she might try to escape" said Kakashi.

"Yes Kakashi sensei" said Naruto.

"I wonder why it run's away a lot" thought Naruto as he carry the cat back to the village.

 **At the Hokage's office**

"That explain it" thought Naruto as look at the scene in front of him.

Right in front of him Naruto watch as Madam Shijimi the wife of damiyo of the land of fire hug/strangled Tora.

"Great job team seven now as for your next mission you can choice from helping with the clients grocery, paint another client fence or babysit" said Iruka.

"Tora come back" said Madam Shijimi.

"Or now bring Tora back to madam Shijimi" said Iruka.

"NOOO WAY SASUKE-KUN DESERVES A BETTER MISSISON THEN ANY OF THESE POINTLESS ONE'S!" Sakura shouted which Sasuke agree with but didn't say anything.

"These mission ain't pointless Sakura they are to help you to improve your teamwork for future mission that are higher in rank" Iruka explain.

"I need harder mission so that I can become even stronger" said Sasuke.

"Your not ready for them your just a brand new genin team" said Iruka.

"Iruka if they think they are ready for a higher rank mission why don't we give them a C rank if you think they ready Kakahsi"said Hiruzen.

"Yeah sure" said Kakashi as he continue to read his book.

"Okay please bring in the client" said Hiruzen to a jonin.

After a couple of minutes a old man walk

"These are the Shinobi that I hire they look like they belong in school" said the old man.

"Mister Tazuna please don't underestimate my genin because of their age" said Hiruzen.

"I'm just saying that i wanted real shinobi not childre..." before Tazuna could finish his sentence he felt something sharp against his neck.

As Tazuna slightly turn his head around he saw Naruto hold a kunai against his neck.

"Listen to our Hokage and don't underestimate me got it" said Naruto seriously scaring Tazuna.

Whiles this happen everyone else in the room all thought about what just happen.

"How did he get there so fast" thought Sakura.

"I should be the one to be able to move like that" Sasuke thought angrily and jealousy.

"At least I know that this mission isn't going to be that difficult it being a C rank and having Naruto will just make it that more easier" thought Kakashi.

"So Kakashi wasn't overestimate Naruto's speed" thought Hiruzen.

"I still find it hard to believe a new genin has that kind of power" thought Iruka.

"What the hell" thought Tazuna.

"Naruto it's bad for business to threaten the client" said Hiruzen.

"Yes Hokage-san" said Naruto as he pull his kunai away and then walk back.

"You see Tazuna don't underestimate my shinobi even the genin" said Hiruzen.

"Y-yeah sure" said Tazuna who was still a bit scared.

"Okay team let's at the West gate in two hours bring only things that you need" said Kakashi.

 **Four hours at Konoha's west gate**

Right now Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi and Naruto for over two hours.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Sakura shouted.

"Why do I always get stuck alone with her" thought Sasuke.

But just then Kakashi appeared with Tazuna.

"Yo" said Kakashi simply.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sakura shouted.

"Well you see I got lost on the path of life" said Kakashi with a lame excuses.

"BULLSHIT!" Sakura shouted.

"Anyway where's Naruto" Kakahsi ask.

"He hasn't shown up yet" said Sakura.

However just as Sakura that Naruto appeared right in front of everyone.

"Is it time to leave" Naruto ask simply.

"YEAH TWO HOUR'S AGO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sakura shouted.

"Around and besides I have already told you twice that Kakashi is always two hours late for missison" said Naruto.

"Anyway's is everyone ready because it's going to take us a couple of days to get the land of waves" said Kakashi.

"WAIT!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes what is it Sakura" said Kakashi.

"Naruto doesn't have anything with him for the missison" said Sakura.

"What's the point of carry it whiles I can just seal it into a scroll" said Naruto as he pull out a scroll.

"He knows how to seal thing's sure the storage scroll's are easiest to learn but still who taught him how to do that" thought Kakashi.

"Then seal both my and Sasuke-kun's bags in there as well" said Sakura.

"No" said Naruto simply.

"WHY NOT!" Sakura shouted.

"Because it isn't my fault that you don't know how to do seal thing's yourself" said Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei make Naruto seal our thing's as well" said Sakura.

"I will not because he has a point storage scroll are useful in our line of work so you two really should learn how to do it yourselves as well but until then you will have to carry your thing's the old fashion way" said Kakashi.

After that all of team seven and Tazuna left the village and made their way to the land of waves.

As they walk Sakura desired that it was a perfect time to ask Tazuna a couple of questions about the land of waves.

"So Tazuna I didn't you hire any shinobi from the land of waves" said Sakura.

"Sakura not every nation has a Shinobi village" said Kakashi.

"How come Kakahsi sensei" said Sakura.

"Many nation's can't afford the funding for a Shinobi village as it is costly" said Kakashi.

"Oh I see" said Sakura.

"However in the land of iron instead of having shinobi they have samurai's" said Kakashi.

"Samurai's" said Sasuke.

"Masters of kenjutsu and the one's from the land of iron" said Kakashi.

"Interesting" thought Sasuke.

As they continue their way they saw a puddle in the middle of the road which was strange because it hasn't rain for couple days and as they pass it only Naruto and Kakahsi knew the truth whiles Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura didn't have a quote.

Suddenly metal chain's appeared wrap around Kakahsi and then two men appear with large clawed gauntlet which had one end of the Chain's around Kakahsi attached to it one had the gauntlet of his right hand whiles the other had it on his left hand.

Both of them had shoulder-length wild dark brown hair and dark eye's, he wore a re-breather that covered the lower half of his face like Kakahsi with his mask, a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist's, dark-colored knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape and around his forehead he had the Kirigakure headband however one had a single horn on it whiles the other had two horn's on his.

Then both men pulled on the Chain's which tear Kakahsi in pieces.

"AAARRRRR!" Sakura scream in horror.

"If he goes down that easy then he's was worthless to me after all and not worthy of the Sharingan" thought Sasuke.

"One down four to go" said the one with only one horn.

"This is going to easy brother" said the one with two horn's.

Then both men change at Sasuke and Sakura who were standing next to Tazuna and were going cut his with claws on their gauntlet which had poison on them however before they could Naruto threw a kunai in the middle of the Chain's which stop them in their track's.

"Nice move kid" said the one with only one horn.

"But is no way enough to stop us" said the one with two horn's.

Both men then press a hidden button within their gauntlet's that dis-attach the chain freeing them from Naruto's kunai however as one of them continue to for Tazuna and the other brother went at Naruto.

"Your dead kid" said the one with two horn's.

"No I'm not" said Naruto as he use his superior speed and reflexes to jump above the man and then with his sword Naruto pierce through the man's right shoulder.

"AAARRRRR!" the man scream in pain.

"BROTHER!" said the other man shouted with concern for his brother.

"You really shouldn't look away from a enemy you know" said a voice behind him and as the man quickly turn his head he saw the man that he and his brother just kill who then knock him out cold.

"Kakashi sensei your alive but how" said Sakura relief.

"I use the replacement technique to allow them to think they kill me" said Kakashi.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous" said Tazuna.

"I did it to see who they were aiming for" said Kakashi look at Tazuna seriously

"Urrr w-what d do you mean" said Tazuna getting nervously.

"They were after you Tazuna care to explain yourself" said Kakashi.

"Fine you got me these men were hired to kill me by Gato" said Tazuna.

"Wait Gato for Gato shipping company why would he do that" said Kakashi.

"Because he has taken over my whole village by force" said Tazuna.

"How did he Tazuna-san" said Sakura.

"My village only has one way of getting anything that is though shipping and Gato knew this so he took out any competition, raise the price and had hired a army of bandits and thug's so that if anybody try's anything against him they would kill them" said Tazuna.

"But why would he send men after you" said Kakashi.

"Because I'm trying to build a bridge which will connect us to the mainland" said Tazuna.

"Which will end Gato's rule over your village" said Kakashi.

"Yes exactly that's why he wants me dead because without me the bridge will never be finish" said Tazuna.

Tazuna then went on his hands and feet in front of team seven.

"I beg you please continue the missison" Tazuna beg.

"You pay for a C rank mission meaning that we will fight off bandits and thug's yeah sure but after these two it's obvious that Gato has hire shinobi which will make this A rank mission but I think you knew that" said Kakashi.

"That was all money we could muster up but if you complete the mission we will pay you in full" said Tazuna.

"I don't know" said Kakashi because he wanted to help Tazuna but it will mean putting his genin in danger.

"Kakashi sensei I believe we should continue on with the missison" said Naruto.

"Naruto this is serious we can just rush ahead" said Kakashi.

"That's not what I'm saying we take our time and plan ahead and also you are missing one important thing that we can achieve for the village if we success in this mission" said Naruto.

"And what's that" said Kakashi

"We can create a trade route for our land with the land of waves" said Naruto.

Naruto then look Tazuna who nodded his head agreeing with Naruto's idea.

"That's true creating another trade route will be great for the village and the land of fire" thought Kakashi.

"What do you two think" said Kakashi.

"I say we continue on" said Sasuke.

"This may be a good opportunity to test my strength" thought Sasuke.

"Yeah we finish this mission" said Sakura.

"I can't let Sasuke-kun down" thought Sakura.

"Okay Tazuna we will continue the mission" said Kakashi.

"Thank you so much" said Tazuna.

As they continue their way to Tazuna's village they had to stop and had to hire a row boat to get there and as they got closer they saw something huge within the mist.

"What's that" Sakura ask.

"Well that people is" said Tazuna.

As they got closer it revealed a massive unfinished bridge.

"My bridge" said Tazuna.

"It's huge" said Sakura.

"Well yeah it has to be" said Tazuna.

"Because of how many people will use it" said Naruto.

"Yes exactly" said Tazuna.

The rower then inform them that he couldn't take them all the way because Gato's men may spot them and as they finally reach land Naruto sense something in a brush so he threw a kunai at it but then a pure white rabbit ran out from the brush scared.

"NARUTO YOU MASSIVE IDIOT YOU ALMOST HURT THAT POOR RABBIT!" Sakura shouted.

"No there was something there I know it" thought Naruto.

"Wait that rabbits fur it's white it doesn't belong in this land" thought Kakashi.

Suddenly Kakahsi sense something headed straight for them.

"EVERYONE DOWN NOW" Kakashi shouted.

As they all duck in time a large blade flew pass them and was imbedded in a tree and then a man appeared standing on it.

The man was tall and noticeably muscular build with pale skin, he had black hair and brown eyes, he had bandages around the lower half of his face and his forehead protector was sideways, he was shirtless but had a belt going across his chest and wore baggy pants and mimetic wrist-warmer extending up to his elbows with matching leg-warmer.

"That sword it's kubikiribocho or otherwise known as the executioner blade one of the seven sword's of the mist so it's you Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist" said Kakashi.

"I'm flattered that Kakashi Hatake the copy cat Ninja knows who I am" said Zabuza.

"So Gato has even hire you" said Kakashi.

"Yeah so why don't you choose the easy way and just hand over the bridge builder" said Zabuza.

"I can't do that Zabuza" said Kakashi

"Well in that case" said Zabuza.

Zabuza then rip his blade from the tree and jump on to the lake and was standing on it.

"It's the hard way then" said Zabuza.

"Stay and guard Tazuna I will handle Zabuza" said Kakashi.

"But how will you handle me if you can't see me" said Zabuza as he began doing a couple of hand signs.

"Hidden mist justu" said Zabuza then a thick mist appear which covered everything making it I'm possible to see anything and making Zabuza disappear.

"He's going to do the slient killing technique it is his village's specialty" thought Kakashi.

Suddenly Zabuza appeared in the middle of Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and was ready to cut them in half with his executioner blade however as he was about to chop Tazuna in half he was stop by Naruto who block it with his sword.

"Oh impressive a mere genin manage to block my attack so well" said Zabuza before disappearing in the mist again.

"I have no choice I got to use it" said Kakashi.

Kakashi then lift up his headband to reveal his other eye which was red with three times in it.

"Arrr your famous the Sharingan eye" said Zabuza within the mist.

"So he dose possess the Sharingan but how dose he have it" thought Sasuke.

"The Sharingan what's that" Sakura ask curiously.

"The Sharingan is the legendary bloodline of the Uchiha clan which allows the user to see their opponents movement's and copy them as well as cast powerful genjutsu over them just by looking into their eye's" Sasuke said with pride.

"Wow" said Sakura.

But suddenly everyone felt a overwhelming sense of killer instinct coming from within the mist.

"Eight point" said Zabuza within the mist

"Which should I choose the liver, lungs, Spine, heart, kidneys, throat, larynx, subclavian artery and the last the brain" said Zabuza.

"He's using his killer instinct to intimate us" thought Kakashi.

"It's a good thing that Kurama help train me to withstand killing instinct" thought Naruto.

Sakura was so scare of Zabuza's killer instinct she couldn't even move a inch.

"Why are I shaking am so much" thought Sasuke as he look at his hand which was shaking.

"I got to make it go away" thought Sasuke as he lift one of his kunai's closer to his throut but stop when he heard Kakahsi voice.

"Sasuke calm down I promise I would allow any of you get hurt okay" said Kakashi hoping to calm Sasuke's nervous which it did.

"I wouldn't make promise's that you can't keep Kakashi" said Zabuza who appeared behind and was ready to attack however Kakashi brought a kunai and slice though Zabuza's throat just in time but instead of blood there was water then Zabuza's whole body turn into a puddle of water.

"A water clone then that means.." Kakashi thought as he turn his head just to see Zabuza who then cut Kakashi in half however just like Zabuza both half's of Kakashi turn into puddles of water.

"He made a water clone just like I did damnit that copy cat shit" thought Zabuza.

"This over Zabuza" Kakahsi said as he held a kunai against Zabuza's throat.

"I don't think so" said Zabuza as he then turn in another puddle of water.

"Another water clone" thought Kakashi.

Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi and kick him in the back however Kakahsi manage to turn around and block it but the force from it send him flying into the lake.

As Kakashi try to channel his chakra so he will be able to stand on the water he felt something wrong with the water like it was heavier and that was when Kakashi realized why but it was to late because Zabuza was standing over him.

"Water prison jutsu" said Zabuza as he held his left hand out and the water around Kakahsi form into a ball trapping both Kakashi and Zabuza's left hand.

"Damnit I fell right into his trap" thought Kakashi.

"Ha-ha I can't believe you fell for it" said Zabuza.

"Oh no Kakashi sensei" said Sakura worry for her sensei.

"Just great" said Sasuke

"This is bad" said Tazuna.

However unlike everyone else's reaction Naruto's was different.

"So be it" said Naruto as he walk towards Zabuza and Kakashi with his in hand.

"I'll use my Sharingan against him as well" thought Naruto as he channeled his Chakra in the seal activating his Sharingan.

"Oh so you think you can save your sensei do ya" said Zabuza.

"Naruto you got chance against someone like him" said Kakashi.

"Yeah you better listen to your sensei or else" said Zabuza.

However just kept walking towards them and when he reach the water Naruto then started to channel chakra though his feet like Zabuza is doing to allow him to walk on the water.

"He knows the water surface walking practice as well but how" Kakashi thought curiously.

"I don't have time to waste on a mera genin like you" said Zabuza as he did a hand sign with his free hand.

Suddenly the water in front of Zabuza rose and form into another Zabuza.

"Deal with him" said the real Zabuza.

The water clone of Zabuza then drew out it's own executioner blade and change at Naruto and everyone thought it was the end for the blonde hair leaf genin but in a blink of an eye it was over Naruto was a bit closer to real Zabuza whiles the water clone was now headless then it turn back into water.

Everyone just stood where they were in shock.

"W-what the" said Sakura.

"No way" said Sasuke.

"How did he do that" said Tazuna.

"Where did he learn to do something like that" thought Kakashi.

"Impressive kid I didn't expect something like that" said Zabuza.

"Or this" said Naruto as he channeled one of his unique chakra's though the hand that wasn't holding his sword and then as he lift his hand up shooting out of his palm came out gold chain's made out of Naruto's chakra.

"What the fuck" said Zabuza.

"What is that" said Sakura.

"What are those things" Sasuke thought curiously

"Those are the same chain's that Kurshina had" Kakashi thought in shock.

Naruto Chain's headed straight for Zabuza's left wrist and as he saw them coming he knew that he didn't have a choice but to let go of his water prison over Kakashi however as he did Naruto's chain's did manage to cut Zabuza's left palm and as Kakashi saw this he was shock again.

"Wait Kushina's chain's could do physical harm only suppress someone's chakra or be use in sealing so how come" thought Kakashi as he made his way back to the other.

"KAKASHI SENSEI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Sakura shouted.

"No using the Sharingan uses a lot of chakra and with the water prison jutsu which weakens the person who is capture by it I'm going to need a minute" said Kakashi

"But will Naruto be able to hold out that long" said Sakura.

"I hope so" said Kakashi.

"But after doing the bell test and that it seems he still hasn't shown everything he knows yet there's no doubt about he will be okay" thought Kakashi

"Dame it what the hell are those things" thought Zabuza.

The chakra chain then retreated back into Naruto's hand

"Interesting trick you got there kid" said Zabuza.

Naruto didn't say anything he just disappear in a burst of speed but he then reappear straight in front of Zabuza and began to attack Zabuza with his sword however Zabuza did manage to block them with his executioner blade thanks to all of his experience swordsmanship.

"He's actually pretty good with kenjutsu" Zabuza thought whiles actually being Impressed.

As Naruto and Zabuza battle in kenjutsu shocking both Sasuke and Sakura.

However just then Zabuza kick the water to splash Naruto making him back of for a second which allow Zabuza to began his attack's on his but because of Naruto's speed and Sharingan Zabuza couldn't land any hits on Naruto until he manage to kick Naruto's sword out of his hand's when Naruto try to attack Zabuza from behind but Zabuza did a back kick which disarm Naruto then he swing his executioner blade down upon Naruto but was block by something.

Naruto had channel his chakra mode and had created almost identical executioner blade but it was a gold glowing malleable chakra version of the executioner blade.

 **(It's a gold version of Kinshiki Otsusuki Tool creation technique.)**

"What the fuck" thought Zabuza.

"What is that" said Sakuea.

"That's not possible" said Kakashi shock.

"What is Kakashi sensei" said Sakuea.

"It's like the ability to create those chakra chain's you just saw but he shouldn't be able to able to create other things then those chakra chains" said Kakashi.

"I wonder why only he can do something like that whiles Kushina couldn't" thought Kakashi curiously.

"Damnit kid another trick" said Zabuza.

"A shinobi should have more than just one trick" said Naruto.

"True enough" said Zabuza.

Then Zabuza and Naruto both jump away from each other and Zabuza saw that Naruto wasn't having any difficulty holding his version of the executioner blade at all which was strange because for someone to be able to lift the executioner blade they need to be strong and the reason why Naruto wasn't having difficulty was simple because the blade was made from his unique Uzumaki chakra meaning every weapon he can make from it will weigh nothing to him but to anybody else it will be like the real thing but suddenly two kunai's came flying at Zabuza who manage to block them with ease then Kakashi appeared standing next to Naruto.

"Naruto I'll handle this so go back to the others" said Kakashi.

"No Kakahsi sensei" said Naruto.

"What why" said Kakashi.

"Because you haven't fully recover yet and you might be recapture" said Naruto.

"Find but Naruto be careful" said Kakashi.

"Enough of this" said Zabuza who had enough of waiting.

Kakashi saw this with and began doing the exactly the same hand signs as Zabuza thanks to his Sharingan.

"Water style: water Dragon jutsu" said Zabuza as a dragon made out of water rose from the lake behind him.

"Water style: water Dragon jutsu" said Kakashi as a dragon made out of water rose from the lake behind him.

Then both water dragon's change and clash against at each other causing a large splash of water.

"He was able to copy and perform my jutsu" thought Zabuza.

Zabuza then saw Naruto doing a couple of hand signs which he recognized.

"Water style: water tidal waves" said Naruto as he unleashed a large water tidal waves towards Zabuza.

"He already has there chakra nature's" Kakashi thought surprised

"What the hell is he really a genin" thought Zabuza.

As Naruto's water jutsu slammed into Zabuza which then sent him into a tree but Zabuza did manage to pick himself up but just as he did a couple senbon came flying out of nowhere and hit his neck dropping him.

Then in a tree above Zabuza appeared a person wear a standard Kirigakure pinstripes outfit which stop at his knee's with an green haori with white trimming over it and around his waist a brown slash as well as sandals with an anbu black ops mask with the symbol of the hidden mist village on it which hided his face completely.

"Thank you for dealing with Zabuza for me I have been tracking him for a while now" said the mask before he disappear and then reappeared next to Zabuza.

"Kakashi sensei who is that" Sakura ask curiously.

"That Sakura is a hunter-nin" said Kakashi.

"A hunter-nin" said Sakura.

"They specialist in tracking rouge ninja's from their village" said Kakashi.

"But for his voice sounds only a bit older then these three" thought Kakashi.

"I will be taking my leave" said the mask man before he disappeared.

"Okay let's continue on out missi.." before Kakashi could finish he pass out of the floor.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! " shouted two of his genin.

 **To be continued in 'Preparing for the upcoming battle'.**


	10. The wave Arc: before the battle

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Last time**

"I thank you for dealing with Zabuza for me I have been tracking him for a while now" said the mask before he disappear and then reappeared next to Zabuza.

"Kakashi sensei who is that" Sakura ask curiously.

"That Sakura is a hunter-nin" said Kakashi.

"A hunter-nin" said Sakura.

"They specialist in tracking rouge ninja's from their village" said Kakashi.

"But for his voice sounds only a bit older then these three" thought Kakashi.

"I will be taking my leave" said the mask man before he disappeared.

"Okay let's continue on out missi.." before Kakashi could finish he pass out of the floor.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! " shouted two of his genin.

 **Current time**

In the land of waves and inside of a house that was close to the ocean and within one of it's room's was Kakashi resting up after his fight against Zabuza when Kakashi pass out Tazuna offered to carry him so that the remaining members of team seven could protect him properly and when they got to Tazuna's house and as they lay him down to rest Naruto then inform everyone that Kakashi's condition wasn't any physical damage but instead it was chakra exhaustion which he knew because of his sensing ability.

As Tsunami Tazuna's daughter was walking up the stairs she heard a noise from the room where they put Kakashi and as she open the door she saw that Kakashi was starting to wake up so she quickly went downstairs to inform everyone who then all went up stairs to see Kakashi.

"Where am I" said Kakashi as he rubbed his eyes.

"KAKASHI SENSEI YOUR FINALY AWAKE!" Sakura shouted.

"What happen" Kakashi ask.

"Well after your fight with Zabuza we took you straight to Tazuna's house to recover" said Sakura.

"I see so how long was I out" said Kakashi.

"Just a day" said Sasuke.

"So are you alright now Kakashi" said Tazuna.

"Yeah it's a side effect of using the Sharingan" said Kakashi.

"Side effect" Sasuke ask confuse as he never heard of a side effect using the Sharingan like that.

"Well you see I'm not actually from the Uchiha clan so I didn't get the Sharingan naturally and because I'm not a Uchiha it puts a lot of stress on my body from using it" Kakashi explained.

"I don't suffer those side effects because I'm a Uzumaki meaning that I naturally possess a strong as well as me being a jinchuuriki" thought Naruto.

"If it dose that much damage to you Kakahsi sensei then why do you use it then" said Sakura.

"Because during my career as a shinobi and i have face of against strong opponents so I had no choice but to use it" said Kakashi.

"I questions for you Kakahsi sensei" said Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke" said Kakashi while he already had a good idea of what it is.

"How exactly did you get my clan's bloodline in the first place" said Sasuke.

"For my former teammate Obito Uchiha" said Kakashi.

"What did you just take the eye from him" said Sasuke.

"NO! i didn't steal it" told Kakashi firmly.

"Then how did you get it then" said Sasuke.

"I wouldn't go into much detail about it but during the third great Ninja war my teammate's and I were sent on a mission to Kannab bridge and event's happen there were I lost my original left eye and got this scar but worse of all Obito die saving but not before giving me this left eye of his" said Kakashi sadly.

"I think we talk about something more recently" said Naruto.

"Like what Naruto" said Kakashi.

"At the fact that Zabuza is still alive and will be coming here to finish the job" said Naruto shocking everyone.

"DON'T MAKE UP LIE'S LIKE THAT NARUTO!" Sakura shouted loudly.

"Sakura Naruto isn't lieing" said Kakashi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAKAHSI SENSIE!" Sakura shouted.

"I mean exactly what Naruto just said Zabuza is still alive" said Kakashi.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura shouted whiles Sasuke didn't say anything but he still wanted to know.

"Because of what the hunter-nin use and what he didn't use" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei" said Sakura.

"I mean is the tool he use was senbon instead of kunai's or shuriken's which would be the obvious to take someone down and then he just took the body normally a hunter-nin would just dispose of the body and obviously take the executioner blade because it belongs to Kirigakure" said Kakashi.

"Don't you think your over thinking about this" said Tazuna.

"Tazuna it is our job to be prepared for anything" said Kakashi.

"So what do you think we should do then Kakashi sensei" said Naruto.

"We should train for the worse" said Kakashi.

"Train" said Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yes to get you two prepared for a up coming battle" said Kakashi.

"Two but there is three of us Kakashi sensei" said Sakura.

"Yes you and Sasuke need to get stronger if you be able to help Naruto and I in the next fight against Zabuza and that fake hunter-nin" said Kakashi.

"What's that suppose to mean are you saying that I'm far weaker than him" Sasuke said angrily.

"Yes because during the fight against Zabuza it was Naruto who kept him busy whiles I recover and was the one use that powerful water style ninjutsu to send him flying into the tree's" said Kakashi.

"Yeah about that hey Naruto what were those techniques that you use to create those weapons from" said Sakura curiously whiles Sasuke was eager to know as well.

"That's none of your business" said Naruto.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NONE OF OUR BUSINESS WE'RE YOUR TEAMMATES AIN'T WE!" Sakura shouted angrily.

 **(Point at Sakura)** "Your just being nosey" **(point at Sasuke)** "All he just wants to know if he could learn it" **(point at Kakashi)** "But sensei here already know's all about it" said Naruto.

"In that case Kakahsi sensei can you tell us about Naruto's weapon-creating technique" said Sakura.

Kakashi look at Naruto who was giving a glance which basically means "Don't you even dare".

"Sorry I'm not at liberty to say anything" said Kakashi.

"Why not" Sakura whine.

"By the Hokage order's" said Kakashi lieing.

Kakashi then turn to look at Tazuna.

"Now then Tazuna do you know any place where I can train these two" said Kakashi.

"There is a forest nearby you can use it for trraining if you want" said Tazuna.

"Okay then thank you Naruto can you stay with Tazuna and his family to guard them if anything happens" said Kakashi as he pick himself up but was still feeling weak.

"Wait right there I got something that might help a bit" said Tazuna before he left the room.

When Tazuna return he was holding crutches.

"Okay we are off and Naruto if anything happens use the flare to signal us" said Kakashi before leaving with Sasuke and Sakura.

 **Half hour later**

"Okay everyone let's get to work and finish this bridge for the families" said Tazuna to his men.

"This bridge is so massive and I have to protect all of these worker's" thought Naruto before doing a couple of hand signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto and in a proof of smoke thirty Naruto's appeared who then all scatter and hide around the bridge then they each place a seal on where they were however as for the real Naruto he lelf the bridge and went into the forest.

"Each of my clone has the exactly same high sensor skill as me so they be able to know if any enemy's are coming and as all of them place the hiraishin seal where they are at and I will be able to get their in a second" thought Naruto.

As Naruto continue to walk through the forest he then desired to use his sensor ability to find any other shinobi in the area and to make sure that he doesn't run into Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura because Kakashi would get angrily at him for leaving Tazuna and then he would most likely ask how will be able to get back to the bridge fast enough if something did happen there which Naruto doesn't want to reveal that he knows the flying thunder God technique just yet.

"Kakashi and the other's are a bit to the east but I can't seem to find anybody else maybe Gato has barrier jutsu around his secret base perhaps" thought Naruto before he then bit one of his finger's which drew blood then he wipe it on his right palm then he did a couple of hand signs and slammed his right hand down to the ground.

"Summoning justu" said Naruto as a seal appeared on the ground around his rignt hand and in a proof of smoke a orange fox that had a headband similar to Naruto's but instead of having the Konoha symbol it had the Uzumaki clan one.

 **"Hey Naruto " said the fox.**

"Hi Shingo I need your help" said Naruto.

 **"Sure what do you need" said Shingo.**

"I can't seem to find a certain base which I know will have people who be able to use chakra should be weak but still i should be able to sense them and I know there isn't anything wrong with my sensing because I can still sense my teammate's" said Naruto.

 **"Any ideas what i should smell for" said Shingo.**

"Try smelling something like alcohol or even drugs" said Naruto

 **"Yeah i smell a whole lot of it" said Shingo**

"Okay lead the way Shingo" said Naruto.

 **Sometime later at Gato's secret base**

As Naruto follow Shingo deeper into the forest they finally found what they were looking for Gato's hidden headquarters as Naruto look at it he saw that it wasn't a tall building but he guess Gato had build it underground inside and this part was just the entrance but the thing that still caught his attention was that ever though he can see the base he still couldn't sense anyone from it.

"Minos let's do that justu before we go in" said Naruto.

 **"Right" said Minos.**

"Ninja art: beast sense connection" said Naruto.

 **"Ninja art: human sense connection" said Minos.**

 **(The technique allow the summoner and the summon to connect their senses with each other in other word's for a summon like a fox who are great at hiding they could watch events without being detected whiles the summoner will be able to watch it as well and also allow the summoner to speak with the summon though thought.)**

"Alright let's go" said Naruto.

Just before they entered Gato's base Naruto place a hiraishin seal on a tree for a quick escape then they split up Minos then turn invisible and went down a one hallway whiles Naruto went the other way and uses his chakra to walk on the walls.

 **With Minos**

 **Inside of a room**

As Minos walk around he suddenly smell fruit coming from a room and as he walk in and hid in the shadow's just in case he saw a man resting on a bed whiles the boy that save Zabuza's life and wasn't wearing a mask so anyone could see that he had brown eye's and that he was sitting down next to Zabuza peeling apple's until he saw a small man who was wearing a business suit on and had sunglasses on with two other men that had sword's strap on them.

"Zabuza I have heard from my men that Tazuna is still alive why is that" said the small man.

"I underestimate the shinobi that Tazuna has hire Gato" said Zabuza.

"When I hire you I expected results you being the 'demon of the mist' after all" said Gato.

"Don't worry about it I got a plan you see" said Zabuza.

"Oh what is it" said Gato.

"Simple really we let them get close to finish the bridge but then Haku and I come in and kill the Konoha ninja's and Tazuna then we destroy the bridge which will destroy any remaining hope that these people have left" said Zabuza.

"Yes that would work perfectly however there is one more thing" said Gato

"What is it"

"Because of your failure I had to hire another shinobi to aid"

"Another shinobi who is it" Zabuza ask curiously.

"He's from that new sound villege and it's leader of that village doesn't care what kind of job just as long as I pay them anyways the person taut they sent was a kid who's in the Bingo book like you" said Gato.

"A kid in the Bingo book who is it" said Zabuza.

"They him that the white Demon from sound it's kind of fitting for him to work with you the demon of the mist" said Gato.

"I'll check up on the Bingo book to see who exactly is he" thought Zabuza.

"And also Zabuza" Gato said as he then started to walk towards Zabuza.

"However Zabuza if you do fail me again then neither you or your assistance will leave this land alive" said Gato as he reach out to grab Zabuza's face.

But as he did the boy that was sitting next to Zabuza quickly grab Gato's wrist and broke it.

"Aaarrrrr!" Gato scream in pain.

"Don't you lay a finger on Zabuza-san" said the boy.

Gato's bodyguard's both went and was about to grab their swords but Gato use his other hand to tell not to and then he went towards the door.

"Just make sure everything goes accordingly plan Zabuza or else" said Gato before he left the room.

 **With Naruto**

 **Gato's vault**

As Naruto continue to go down in Gato's base he finally came to Gato's vault which he were he kept everything that he has taken from the villager's and other things however it was guarded by eight men and was lock with the only way to get in was with a unique key that no doubt that Gato kept on him all time so Naruto quikey perform a sound barrier seal then he knock each guard as fast as possible after he tie them up Naruto then place his hand over key hole and channel his chakra mold though it to find out what shape the key was and once he found out he then create a identical copy of it and open the vault.

As he walk around in the vault he saw books, paintings, statue's, bags of money and then Naruto saw it in the middle of the room a light green glowing crystal orb that had red seals on it.

"This is it" said Naruto as he look at the orb.

"These seal's on this orb are similar to the one at the compound and around my wrist but there is couple of differences this is probably the thing which prevented me from sensing anyone here before but if that the case why does Gato have it maybe a shinobi he hired inform him about it and he desired to use it if anyone sends any assassin's after him they wouldn't be able to find him" thought Naruto.

However just then Naruto quickly turn around and brought out his black-bladed katana to block a strike from the person who just try to kill him.

It was a guy who look to be around the same age as Naruto, he had tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion, he wears a dark blue sound forehead protector on his head, He wears a loose-fitting dark blue kimono shirt with billowing, overlong sleeves, black arm guards that cover his forearms, Black pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a white rope belt and black calf-length shinobi sandals.

"Who the hell are you" Naruto ask as he held his ground against his attacker.

"Name's Mitsuki and you" the now revealed Misuki ask curiously.

 **(This isn't the same Mitsuki who's team up with Boruto this is actually Log who is Mitsuki's older clone sibling and if your are wondering why his name is Mitsuki Instead of Log look on Log's background on Narutopedia profile or wait and see)**

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki you must have some skill to be able to not only break into Gato's hideout but also manage to break in this vault undetected" said Mitsuki.

"And you must have some skill to be able to find me" said Naruto.

"I got to get out of here before everyone else in this place finds out I'm here" thought Naruto.

Naruto manage to push Mitsuki away from him desired that he come back later on take only Gato's money whiles giving all the villager's their money that was taken from them but for now he was going to take the orb and examined later but before he did he send a message to Minos telling him that he can return home then he undid the connection between them and teleport away just in time as Mitsuki launched another attack on Naruto.

"He teleported away Interesting I guess this job isn't going to be boring after all" Mitsuki thought curiously.

 **With Naruto outside Gato's hideout**

"That went well" Naruto said himself.

Just then Naruto retrieve the memories from one of his shadow clone's at the bridge telling him that Kakashi was on his way to them so Naruto use the flying thunder jutsu to teleport-ed to where the clone that had disperse just was.

 **At the bridge**

As Naruto arrive at the bridge a few minutes later Kakahsi arrive but was alone Naruto then came out of his hiding spot.

"Where the other two" said Naruto.

"Still there at the forest" said Kakashi.

"How's their training coming along" said Naruto.

"Well Sakura manage to understand the tree climbing practice and did it perfectly whiles Sasuke is having a bit of trouble with it so he's trying to get it and I ordered Sakura to keep doing it to improve her chakra amount" said Kakashi.

"So why did you come here then Kakashi" Tazuna.

"Well I came to see how thing's coming along" said Kakashi.

"We haven't had any trouble what so ever which is kind of making me worrieing" said Tazuna.

"I don't think they would be coming here soon" said Naruto.

"Why's that Naruto" Kakahsi ask curiously.

"I think they intend to destroy the bridge just before you finish it" said Naruto.

"Why would they do that when they could just destroy it now" said Tazuna.

"Because I believe Gato want's to destroy any remaining hope you left" said Naruto.

"How do you know that Naruto" said Kakashi.

"It's the best way to stop all attempts of rebellion against him" said Naruto.

"I see your right it would be better for him in that way Naruto" said Kakashi.

"However I wouldn't be surprised if Gato hires another shinobi to work with Zabuza and his fake hunter-nin" said Naruto.

"Yeah your right Gato might do something like that" said Kakashi.

 **Later that day at Tazuna's house**

Everyone was in Tazuno's living room except for Tsunami she was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone while Tazuna was talking with Kakashi, Naruto was reading a book, Sasuke was resting from all of his training and was thinking of ways how's he going to hurt his older brother, Sakura daydreaming about her marrying Sasuke and in the corner of the room was Tazuna's grandson Inari.

"Why are you even trying" said Inari.

Everyone stop what they were doing and turn their heads to look at Inari.

"There's no point fighting against Gato he always wins he's just to strong it would be better if you leave and save yourself before he kills you to" said Inari.

"Hmp nobody is stronger than the Uchiha clan" said Sasuke.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun is right" said Sakura.

"You don't know anything about pain we live in fear whiles you live in peace" said Inari.

"Then you really don't know anything about what Konoha is truly like" said Naruto as he got up and walk towards the door.

"Naruto where are you going" said Sakura.

"Fresh air" said Naruto.

"You really shouldn't go anywhere without back up" said Kakashi.

"I'll be fine" said Naruto before he left Tazuno's house.

A few moments later Indri went to his room.

"I'm sorry for Indri he hasn't been the same his step-father Kaiza was kill by Gato and his men" said Tazuna.

"What do you mean" said Kakashi.

"A few years ago before Gato arrive here at the land of waves Inari fell into the ocean but was save by Kaiza after Kaiza became a role model for Indri and he had a saying 'protecting the things you love with both arm's' Kaiza marry Tsunami a father but one day there was a flood that was going to destroy everything and there was only way of stopping it by closing two large gate's however nobody could reach them because it was on the other side of the overflowing river but Kaiza just dive in and manage to close them" said Tazuna.

"Wow he's sounds like a great man" said Sakura.

"Yes he was until Gato and his men show up" said Tazuna.

"What did they do" said Kakashi.

"First Gato bought out or blackmail every single shipping company here then he started to overprice every little thing until Kaiza try to stop him but Gato had his men beat Kaiza down but then Gato had his men chop off his arm's to mock Kaiza's saying and after Gato brought Kaiza out in public to executioner him because Gato wanted to show everyone what happens to them if they ever go against him" said Tazuna.

"That's terrible" Sakura said upset.

A few moments later Sakura desired to ask her sensei a question.

"Kakashi sensei what did Naruto mean that we don't anything about what Konoha is truly like" said Sakura.

"You may have notice it back in the village how the villager's treated Naruto" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean Kakahsi" Tazuna.

"It's not my place to say but what I can tell you is that it is because of it Naruto isn't the most friendliest guy in the world" said Kakashi.

* * *

 **(Next chapter: The fight for freedom: part 1)**


	11. The wave Arc: fight for freedom: part 1

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Last time**

"What did they do" said Kakashi.

"First Gato bought out or blackmail every single shipping company here then he started to overprice every little thing until Kaiza try to stop him but Gato had his men beat Kaiza down but then Gato had his men chop off his arm's to mock Kaiza's saying and after Gato brought Kaiza out in public to executioner him because Gato wanted to show everyone what happens to them if they ever go against him" said Tazuna.

"That's terrible" Sakura said upset.

A few moments later Sakura desired to ask her sensei a question.

"Kakashi sensei what did Naruto mean that we don't anything about what Konoha is truly like" said Sakura.

"You may have notice it back in the village how the villager's treated Naruto" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean Kakahsi" Tazuna.

"It's not my place to say but what I can tell you is that it is because of it Naruto isn't the most friendliest guy in the world" said Kakashi.

* * *

 **Current time**

 **At Tazuna's house**

Almost everyone was in Tazuno's living room except for Indri who was in his bedroom and Naruto who hasn't come back last night Kakahsi wasn't worry about Naruto he knew Naruto could handle himself easily against thug's and bandits and if Naruto was fighting against a shinobi Kakahsi would have sense it.

"Tazuna I think today Zabuza will be coming" said Kakashi.

"Yeah I think your right" said Tazuna.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted in worry for Sasuke.

"But Kakahsi sensei Naruto hasn't come back last night" said Sakura.

"Yeah your right Sasuke could you find Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Why me" said Sasuke.

"I need stay here to guard Tazuna and you will be able to find him alot quicker than Sakura would" said Kakashi.

"Fine I will" said Sasuke as he got up and walk out though the door.

 **With Naruto in the forest**

Naruto was currently laying on the ground resting in the middle of the forest after doing his intense training last night however he wasn't alone as the boy who was with Zabuza at Gato's base Haku he with long loosely black hair, pale skin, dark brown eye's and he was wearing a pink, sleeveless kimono with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls, that went to his ankle, around his waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow and he had a pair of light brown sandals with black straps and had a dark-coloured choker around their neck.

Haku was walk through the forest collecting herb's to increase Zabuza's healing process until he came upon a sleeping Naruto and he immediately recognize his as one of the genin that is guarding Zabuza and his target.

"He's the one who gave Zabuza-san trouble it's best if I take him out here and now" thought Haku as he walk towards Naruto.

As Haku stood over the sleeping Naruto he was thinking of which way he should kill him which would be the less-painful.

"You know it's creepy to stair at someone whiles they were sleeping you know" said Naruto surprising Haku.

"Um sorry I thought that you might have been injure" said Haku.

"No I'm not but thank you for caring a little about me anyways who are you" said Naruto.

"My name is Haku and you" said Haku.

"Naruto of the Uzumaki clan" said Naruto.

"If I may ask if are you out here" Haku ask.

"Training" said Naruto.

"Training ain't you strong enough" said Haku.

"No I'm not because this shinobi world you need strength to survive in here well that's what I believe anyway's" said Naruto.

"I see well I believe that once you find someone that is precious you will become far stronger in order to protect them" said Haku.

"That's a nice way of thinking" said Naruto.

"Tell me Naruto do you have someone precious to you where you come from" Haku ask.

"In a way but he's always with me" said Naruto.

 **"Aww ain't that sweet " Kurama said whiles laughing within Naruto's head.**

"Shut up Kurama" Naruto thought/said whiles being a little embarrass.

"I see then it's good you have someone" said Haku.

"I'm guessing that you have someone then" said Naruto.

"Yes I do and I will do anything to help him to active his goal" said Haku.

"Well that person is lucky to have you" said Naruto.

"Thank you anyways I need to be going to take these herb's back" said Haku.

As Haku Started to walk away from Naruto he took a couple steps before to say one last thing.

"You will become stronger I'm sure of it" said Haku.

"Thanks maybe next time I will show you how stronger I become when we meet on the bridge Hunter-nin" said Naruto shocking Haku.

"He knew that it was me since when" thought Haku.

"When did you realize it was me" Haku ask.

"The moment I saw you I could tell it was you because of your chakra signature" said Naruto.

"He can fine a individual person by their own chakra signature so he's a powerful sensory type as well he's going to be trouble fighting against with Zabuza-san hidden mist justu" thought Haku.

"So why didn't you just surprise attack me then" said Haku.

"I could ask why didn't you attack me when you have the chance" said Naruto lied when in truth he woke up because he sensed Haku a bit before he reach him.

"In any case I wasn't lied about needed to leave so see you on the bridge" said Haku as restarted to walk away.

Just then Sasuke was walking towards Naruto and he walk pass Haku and gave him a quick glance.

"She's cute" thought Sasuke not knowing that Haku was actually a guy.

"Naruto where have you been Kakahsi sensei is wondering" said Sakura.

"Here training" said Naruto.

"Training in what exactly" Sasuke ask curiously.

"Stuff" said Naruto.

"How dare he not tell me I'm a elite Uchiha I deserve to know if it's something that can help me get stronger" Sasuke thought angrily.

"Well anyways better not keep Kakashi sensei waiting to long" said Naruto as he got up and headed back to Tazuna's.

"Oh by the way Sasuke that person just then in pink was a guy" said Naruto shocking Sasuke.

 **At the bridge**

Once Naruto and Sasuke got back at Tazuna's house Naruto went to bed unknown to him once he did Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna headed towards the bridge but once they got there they saw something shocking.

"W-what happen here" said Tazuna shock .

"No doubt by it's Zabuza" kakashi inform everyone.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Kakashi however I see that those brat's of yours are still trembling in fear how pitiful" Zabuza's voice came somewhere within the mist.

"I'm trembling in excitement" said Sasuke bravely.

"Oh your different from last time" Zabuza said within the mist.

Just then Zabuza, Haku and Mitsuki appeared however Zabuza was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, striped wrist and leg-warmer's and the bandages around his face were loosely like a scarf and Haku was wearing the same outfit that he wore when he save Zabuza.

"Who's he" Sakura ask curiously wondering who was the new enemy was.

"He's someone Gato hired to help us out against you lot" said Zabuza.

"I guess Naruto was right about Gato hiring another shinobi" thought Kakashi.

"Hi my name is Mitsuki" Mitsuki said with a smile.

"Damnit Sakura won't be able to fight him or that fake hunter-nin and there's no way Sasuke can both of them

"Excuse me but where is Naruto Uzumaki" Mitsuki ask curiously.

"He isn't here" Kakashi answered whiles not revealing what Naruto was doing.

"Will he come here" Mitsuki ask curiously.

"Probably" Kakashi answered.

"Good then I'll wait and won't fight any of you" Mitsuki said surprising everyone.

"Thank goodness I won't have to worry about Sakura fighting that guy" thought Kakashi.

"Why do you want fight that dobe so much whiles you can fight me a Uchiha elite" said Sasuke.

"Damnit Sasuke don't ruin this chance for us" thought Kakashi.

"You don't interest me at all Uchiha" Mitsuki said walking over to the side of the bridge to wait for Naruto to show up.

"How dare he" Sasuke thought angerily.

"Haku you'll fight that blackhair kid" said Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza-san" said Haku.

"Sakura you stay close to Tazuna and guard whiles Sasuke and I handle Zabuza and his partner" said Kakashi.

Just then four Zabuza's appeared surrounding Kakahsi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna however as the clone's were about to attack Sasuek using his kunai to cut of them up all of them turning them back into puddles of water.

"I can see it" thought Sasuke.

"Oh so you can see that they water clone's the genin has improved it look's like you got yourself a rivial Haku" said Zabuza.

"So it would seems" said Haku.

"I have been looking forward to this fight" said Sasuke.

"I'll make that pale-guy regret what he said" thought Sasuke.

"Then let's see how much you have improve then Haku you know what to do" said Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza-san" said Haku before he started to spin around so fast making it almost impossible to see him at all however just as he was close to Sasuke and was about to cut him with his kunai Sasuke manage to block it with own.

"You manage to block my attack not many people can do that because of my speed impressive" said Haku.

"You shouldn't expect anything less from a elite Uchiha like me" said Sasuke.

"However I had key advance over you" said Haku.

"Oh yeah Like what" Sasuke ask wanting to know what kind of key advices this guy has over him.

"First we are surrounded by water and second you only have one arm left to defend yourself from my next attack" said Haku.

"So what I will just counter it with ease" said Sasuke.

"I hightly doubt you can counter something like this with ease" said Haku as he started to do hand signs with only just one hand.

"What he can perform ninjutsu with just one hand" Sasuke thought in shock.

"He's able to perform ninjutsu with a single hand Interesting" Mitsuki thought.

"I never heard of a ninja that can perform ninjutsu with only one hand" said Kakashi.

"Haku is a prodily unlike any other Kakashi" said Zabuza.

"Secret jutsu: thousand flying water needles of death" said Haku as he gathered water from what use to be Zabuza's water clone's and from the misty air and created many needles which surrounded him and Sasuke and then Haku use his control over them to fire them only at Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted in worry.

"Remember Kakashi's training I got to focus my chakra and summon it at once on my feet like with the tree's" thought Sasuke as he use his chakra to enhance his jumping speed for a brief moment to avoid Haku's needles.

"He vanish" said Haku but he look up in the air and saw Sasuke who was just about to throw a couple shuriken at Haku however as he did Haku manage to dodge each of them however Sasuke appeared behind him.

"Your not as fast as you think you are from this moment forward you be the trying to avoid my attack's" said Sasuke.

As Sasuke's and Haku's weapon's clash again Sasuke had another kunai which he throw at Haku's head however Haku manage to duck it but Sasuke then kick Haku in the face and send flying towards Zabuza.

"Tha's not possible nobody's faster than Haku" Zabuza thought in shock.

"You thought you were fast then me as if let's see what else I'm better than you are at" Sasuke said proudly.

"You made a big mistake underestimate these genin you brought out Sasuke determination to prove you wrong he's one of the most skill young fighter back at the hidden leaf and Sakura here is one of the most brightest in her class and last but not least is Naruto Uzumaki is this year Rockie of the year back at the academy in Konoha and you have already seen that he always has a trick under his sleeves" said Kakashi.

"Ha-ha Haku if we keep going like this we will be the ones in trouble so stop messing around and finish it already" said Zabuza.

"Right" said Haku as he started to release his chakra into the air.

"What is he planning" thought Sasuke.

"I am sorry it has come to this" said Haku as he starting doing hand signs.

"The air is getting colder" said Sasuke.

"Secret jutsu: crystal ice mirror" said Haku

Suddenly ice started form behind Sasuke and then more started to form around him making twelve ice mirrors hovering above the ground then eight more form hovering above the first twelve and finally one ice mirror formed facing downwards.

"What is that jutsu how does it work" Kakashi said out loud.

Haku then walk next one of the ice mirror and he walk inside of it and then his reflection appeared in all the mirrors.

"What kind of technique is this" thought Sasuke.

"He possess the ice style bloodline" thought Mitsuki.

"I got to help him" Kakashi thought as ran towards where Sasuke was but stop by Zabuza.

"If you enter this fight you fight me your boy got no change against that jutus he's finish" said Zabuza.

"Now then I will show you what speed is truly is" said Haku as he readly his senbon's.

 **Around the same time at Tazuna's house**

When Naruto finally woke up he sensed that his team and Tazuna were at the bridge fighting against Zabuza and Haku so he got chance and ran towards the bridge to help with the fight however a bit after he left one of Tazuna's wooden wall was cut down into pieces and walk in was Gato's two samurai bodyguard's.

"What do you want" Tsunami ask afraid her and her son's life.

"Our boss Gato want's you so come with us now willingly and you won't be harm" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"Mom" said Inari crying.

"Should we take the brat as well" said the samurai with the eye patch.

"No the boss only wants the bridge builder daughter so just leave the brat here" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"No you wouldn't" said Inari.

"Stay out of the way brat or else" said the samurai with the eye patch as he kick Inari to the floor.

"No please don't hurt him I will do anything you want just don't hurt my son" Tsunami pleased.

"It looks like your mother save you brat you better be grateful" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"Come on let's go" said the samurai with the eye patch as tighted rope around Tsunami's arm's and pulled the rope to her take her to Gato.

As the samurai's took Tsunami away leaving Indri alone and crying.

"Why am I so weak I can't protect my mom" thought Indri then he started to think about the people who are risking their lives for his home and then Indri remember his step-fathers saying "If somthing is truly important you even if it's heartbreaking, even if it's sorrowful you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arm's then even if you do die you leave behind the proof that you are a man forever" Indri then whip away his tears.

"Protect what is precious to you with both arm's" Indri said outloud before he ran outside and caught up the two samurai's and his mother.

"MOM!" Indri shouted.

"Indri what are you doing" said Tsunami worry for her son.

"Yeah what are you thinking of doing brat do you want to die or something" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"I won't let you take someone else who is important from me ever again" said Indri.

"INDRI YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST THEM JUST RAN AWAY!" Tsunami shouted whiles crying hoping that Indri would listen to her.

"I was going let you life brat but now I'm going to end you" said the samurai with the eye patch.

"Don't take to long the boss want's us back with the women as soon as possible" said samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Tsunami pleaded the samurai's.

"To late lady I made up my mind say good bye to your beat" said the samurai with eye patch as he drew his blade and change at Indri.

"NO INDRI!" Tsunami shouted with her eye's close not wanting to see her child be murdered in front of her.

However as the samurai swing his sword downword's he didn't kill Indri or even harm him instead he had cut a wooden log in half.

"What the" the samurai with eye patch said in shock.

"Where's the brat he was there a second ago" the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket said shock but then realized something was off he then he look down at the rope and saw that it was cut and Tsunami was gone.

"Where's she gone" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"What I hate most about people like you in this world is that you think you can do whatever you want to anyone and get away with it" said a voice which sounded piss as both samurai's turn around they saw someone who was on their knee's and had Tsunami in arm and Indri in the other.

"Who the hell is that" said the samurai with eye patch.

"Naruto" Indri said happy.

"Who the hell are you kid" said the samurai who had a eye patch.

As Naruto got up he turn around and started to walk towards the two samurai's and he drew his blade.

"Someone who had enough of scum like you" said Naruto before he disappear in a burst of speed.

Suddenly both samurai's were in the air and had cut's all over their bodies and their blade's were shattered.

"What!" Both samurai's thought before they pass out from the pain.

"Wow" Indri thought as he watch what had just happen right in front of him one moment both samurai's were fine and the next they were in the air and had cut's all them.

Naruto put his sword back into the seal and true around and walk back to Tsunami and Indri just as the samurai's fell and clash on the ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when they came" Naruto apologized.

"It's okay at least you came before they did anything worse to us" said Tsunami.

"It well be safer if you two go somewhere that Gato's men wouldn't find you" said Naruto.

"Where are you going Naruto" Indri ask.

"To help my teammates and sensei out" said Naruto.

"And who knows what the fake hunter-nin and that pale-guy is capable of" thought Naruto.

Naruto then walk over to Indri handed over one of his flying thunder God kunai to him before he disappear in a quick flash of gold to where he was before on his way to the bridge and leaving a shock Indri and Tsunami.

"What the! how did he do that" said Indri.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto teleport half way to the bridge instead cause he needed to do one thing before going to the bridge and he did a couple hand signs and said "Enhance shadow clone jutsu" and in a proof of smoke another Naruto appeared.

"You know what to do" said the real Naruto.

The clone just nodded and pull out a scroll and then in another proof of smoke the clone had the white kistune mask and robe in it's hands.

The real Naruto then use the flying thunder jutsu to teleport straight to the bridge whiles the clone change into Naruto's Menma identity and went to fullfil Naruto's plan.

 **Back at the bridge**

Haku started to throw many senbon's at Sasuke cutting him all over his body as well as being impaled into him causing Sasuke yell out in pain then Haku skillful throw a senbon a Sasuke's hand causing him to threw his kunai away which landed here by Sakura and Tazuna.

"Sasuke" said Kakashi worry for his student's life.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted in worry for Sasuke's life.

"Just try and help him and I will kill the old man and the girl in a heartbeat" said Zabuza.

Just as Haku prepared to throw more senbon's Sasuke secretary did a couple of hand sign's and just before Haku start his attack again Sasuke unleash his jutsu.

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu" said Sasuke as he unleashed his fire ball at one of mirror hoping to melt it however as the smoke cleared it revealed it didn't do anything to the mirror at all.

"You can't melt these mirror's with your flame's" said Haku just before he start throwing his senbon's at Sasuke.

"Ice style is far more powerful than normal fire style jutus's" thought Mitsuki thought as he continues to watch the fight between Sasuke and Haku.

As Haku thrown his senbon's at Sasuke something surprising happen Sasuke manage to block each of them with his kunai.

"How did he manage to do that" Haku thought but then he saw that Sasuke's eye's has change from black into a blood red color with one tomoes in each of them.

"I finally awaken my clan's Legendary bloodline the Sharingan" Sasuke said proudly.

"My first step towards achieving my revenge against him" thought Sasuke.

"The Sharingan so he has just awaken it" thought Mitsuki.

"It doesn't matter if you have unlock your clan's bloodline you still wouldn't win this" said Haku before he began to throw his senbon's.

This time was slightly different because now Sasuke was able to see where they were coming from and so he was able to both dodge and block some of them however even though Sasuke was able to see the senbon's his body wasn't fast enough to block or dodge all them.

"Dame it this shouldn't be happening I have the Sharingan now he shouldn't stand a chance against me" thought Sasuke.

"Bloodlines doesn't make you stronger they just give you advices over your opponent unless your opponent have the same bloodline as you then it comes down to who has mastered it better than who" said Haku.

"Aaarrrrr" Sasuke yell out in pain as Haku's senbon's cutting him all over his body.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you forgive" said Sakura.

"I understand go now" said Tazuna.

Sakura grab Sasuke's kunai and ran towards his and Haku's battle.

"Sakura" said Kakashi worry for his other student.

Sakura jump into the air and threw Sasuke's kunai back to him however as kunai was close enough Haku's attacks on Sasuke stop because his upper body came out the mirror and caught the kunai.

"He caught it" Sakura said panicking that he was going to kill Sasuke with his own because of her.

"Nice try" said Haku.

But just then out of nowhere a shuriken came out and hit Haku's mask and which cause Haku fall out the mirror.

"Where did that shuriken came from" said Haku as he look around.

"Who threw that" Sakura said outloud.

"Someone else is here" thought Zabuza.

"It's him" thought Mitsuki.

As everyone was wondering where did the shuriken came from two unique kunai were thrown at them one at Sakura and the other Sasuke however as Kakashi look at the one by Sakura he recognized the type of kunia.

"That is the same type of kunai that Minato sensei use for the flying thunder jutsu" Kakashi thought in shock.

Suddenly in a quick flash of gold Naruto appeared standing over Sasuke and when he grab Sasuke by his collar they both disappeared in another quick flash of gold and then reappeared next to Sakura.

"What the! SASUKE-KUN" Sakura said before she quikey ran to Sasuke and hold him.

"That was flying thunder jutsu but the color of the flash is a bit different but there is no doubt about it but that's not possible nobody other than Minato sensei knew how to perform it so how does Naruto know" Kakashi thought in Shock.

"What just happen one moment I was surrounded by that guy's ice mirrors but now I'm here next to everyone else what did the dope do just now" thought Sasuke wondering what other skill does Naruto have.

"That jutsu of his he can teleport anyway with those kunai's" thought Mitsuki.

"Sorry I'm late" said Naruto as turn around to look at Zabuza and Haku.

"I was wondering where you were brat" said Zabuza.

"Well I'm here now" said Naruto.

 **To be continue in Freedom for the waves: part 2**


	12. The wave Arc: fight for freedom: part 2

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Last time**

Suddenly in a quick flash of gold Naruto appeared standing over Sasuke and when he grab Sasuke by his collar they both disappeared in another quick flash of gold and then reappeared next to Sakura.

"What the! SASUKE-KUN" Sakura said before she quikey ran to Sasuke and hold him.

"That was flying thunder jutsu but the color of the flash is a bit different but there is no doubt about it but that's not possible nobody other than Minato sensei knew how to perform it so how does Naruto know" Kakashi thought in Shock.

"What just happen one moment I was surrounded by that guy's ice mirrors but now I'm here next to everyone else what did the dope do just now" thought Sasuke wondering what other skill does Naruto have.

"That jutsu of his he can teleport anyway with those kunai's" thought Mitsuki.

"Sorry I'm late" said Naruto as turn around to look at Zabuza and Haku.

"I was wondering where you were brat" said Zabuza.

"Well I'm here now" said Naruto.

* * *

 **Current time o** **n the bridge**

"Naruto I'll handle Zabuza you can handle that mask guy" said Kakashi.

"Fine" said Naruto.

"Hey kid he's here do you want to step in" said Zabuza.

"Not just yet I want to see what he's capable first" said Mitsuki.

"Fair enough Haku you'll handle the brat whiles I will finish some unfinished business with the copycat" said Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza-san" said Haku.

Haku then did a couple of hand's signs and then his ice mirrors scatter around the bridge.

Zabuza began doing the same hand signs he did back during his first fight against Zabuza.

"Hidden mist justu" said Zabuza as the currently mist become far stronger and thicker.

Naruto activated his Sharingan whiles also use his sensing ability to be able to track Haku within the mist and they began their battle within it whiles Kakashi and Zabuza fought against each other as well

 **Naruto and Haku**

As Naruto battle Haku within the mist Haku use his bloodline to create a couple of ice spikes and fired them at Naruto which Naruto was able to see manage to shattered them with a Chakra-mold sword he created just in time.

"So that's his Chakra-mold ability" Mitsuki thought intrigued.

"That weapon-making ability of yours is impressive" said Haku.

"Why thank you so is your ice release" said Naruto not wanting to reveal that he secretly has ice release as well.

Haku then started to channel chakra into his hand's which cause them to glow bright blue and in a knife-like shape then Haku change the form of his chakra into ice freezing his hand's when Naruto saw this so he drew his other sword which was strap to his back.

As Naruto and Haku clash attacking and blocking the other until Haku manage to back away from Naruto then he pointed his right arm at Naruto then the tip of his frozen knife-like hand liquify and he began to fire multiple water needles at Naruto which turn into ice needles but Naruto manage to skillful destroy and as he did he move quickly closer to Haku and as he finally reach he Naruto swing his chakra-mole sword downword but Haku caught it by doing a x shape with his arm's and thanks to his hand being frozen he was harm at all however Naruto use his other sword and swing it up word's and he manage to shattered the ice around Haku's arm's.

"Damnit he's even more skill then I original thought" Haku thought as he back abit so that Naruto's blade wouldn't get him however Naruto then kick him in his stomach which send him flying backwards but Haku manage to stop himself.

"If I want to end this fight sooner I'm going to have to use more then this" Naruto thought a little disappointed that he had to reveal one of his secrets so soon.

As Haku quikey change at Naruto with a kunai in his hand unaware that something was about to happen because as he reach Naruto and was about to strike him Naruto seem to kick the air and in a brief moment the air by his foot look like it froze abit like in a blizzard and then a large piece of ice appeared and rose from the ground where Naruto kicked.

"What" thought Haku in surprise just before he stop himself and jump away from Naruto and his ice.

"He possess ice style as well" Mitsuki thought abit surprise.

As Haku look back were he jump from to confirm what he just saw was true he shock that it was somehow Naruto has his clan's bloodline it didn't make sense was Naruto related to him somehow or was there another with the same bloodline but that wouldn't be possible he would have heard about like that before now.

"How" said Haku

"How what" said Naruto but he already guess what Haku was going to ask.

"How is it possible that you have my clan's bloodline are you secretly a member of the Yuki clan that your hidden leaf village manage get hold of or is it some other reason why tell me Naruto" said Haku wanting to know the truth.

"We're are not related Haku" said Naruto.

"Then how do you possess my clan's bloodline then" said Haku.

"It's complicated alright" said Naruto.

"I wonder what does he mean by that" thought Mitsuki.

"Very well then and now let's see who's Ice release is superior mine or yours" said Haku.

"Alright then" said Naruto as released his chakra-mole sword so that he could use his hand.

As Naruto and Haku charged at each other again battle with their weapon's Naruto with his actual sword and Haku with his normal kunai as they attack each other their slashes were so fast civilians and many other shinobi wouldn't be able to see them however as they did clash Haku saw that his kunai was going to break soon because of how strong Naruto's sword is but then Naruto manage to get hold of Haku's kunai and freeze it which then broke.

"He can freeze things just by touching them could I be able to do something like that as well" Haku thought as he back away from Naruto.

"So he can freeze things by touching them so he'll be dangerous to fight in taijutsu" thought Mitsuki.

Haku then did a hand sign which made three of his ice mirrors move closer to him one around ground level while another was higher up and the last was even higher and was facing down and like before Haku inside of the ground level mirror and from it he jump into the next mirror's until his reached the top and then he readly his senbon's.

When Naruto saw this he then created a ice tower underneath Haku's crystal ice mirror and it rose from the quickly whiles Haku was throwing his senbon's at Naruto who just his sword and block each of them but as Naruto got closer to Haku he quickly jumped out of his crystal ice mirror however before Haku could land back on the ground Naruto had thrown one of his unique kunai's at Haku and as Haku block it Naruto teleported in front of him and then Naruto strongly kick Haku in the stomach which send him clashing in the ground.

"I got no chance against someone like him with weapon making ability, his ice release and that teleportation technique i can't win I'm sorry Zabuza-san" thought Haku.

Just then Naruto crouched down and just in time as Mitsuki appeared right behind him and with his sword he try to slice Naruto into to so before he could try anything else Naruto jump away and turn around to look at Mitsuki.

"Good reflexes to be able to dodge me whiles I was actually trying to kill you" said Mitsuki.

"It wasn't hard you smell you coming stink of snakes by the way"

"Oh really how embarrassing I was unaware of that"

"Well only people who has a strong sense of Smell like me will be able to smell it" said Naruto.

"Thank's to the deal with you Kurama" thought Naruto.

 **"Your welcome"** Kuruma said in a mocking tone within Naruto's head.

"You stay out of this I'll handle him" Mitsuki told Haku.

"Fine I'll deal with the bridge builder and the girl" said Haku.

"No you won't cause he'll most likely teleport over to them stop you and I don't want any interruptions so wait just there" said Mitsuki.

"Then shouldn't we work together to deal with him" ask Haku.

"No I want to fight by myself so you just stay there and wait and once he's down you'll kill the bridge builder and the girl" said Mitsuki.

"Fine" Haku agreed.

"Good" Mitsuki said.

In a burst of speed Mitsuki raced straight at Naruto who was ready with his sword and as Mitsuki reach him both of their swords clash again like in the Gato's vault and so Mitsuki continue attack on Naruto with multiple attacks at him at a speed only a skillfull shinobi would be able to see and Naruto was just that but also possessing the Sharingan he manage to block each and every one of them.

"He is good" Mitsuki thought enjoying himself.

With his free hand Mitsuki lift it and suddenly a bone spike came out of his hand and want at Naruto's head who saw it and dodge it and Mitsuki began to attack Naruto with both his sword and the bone spike whiles Naruto dodge and block it but was being push back to the side of the bridge and when Mitsuki try to stab Naruto again with his bone spike Naruto dodge it by jumping to his left and cause Mitsuki to stab the rail on the bridge instead and he went straight through it like it was nothing.

"That's the Dead bone pulse bloodline that belonged to the Kaguya clan with it he's able to use his bones as weapens and they are far stronger than steel but I thought the Kaguya clan was extinct" thought Naruto.

Mitsuki quickly spin to his left side and attack Naruto with sword but Naruto managed to block it but the attack was strong enough to push Naruto away.

"He's strong" Naruto thought surprise by how strong Mitsuki was.

Mitsuki then quickly did a couple hand signs and said "Fire style: fire ball jutsu" unleashing a large fire ball at Naruto who also did a couple hand signs and said "Water style: water wall Jutsu" creating a wall of water to protect him from Mitsuki's fire ball which then hit the wall of water destroying both of them and creating a large amount of stream covering the area around the bridge however this didn't stop either Naruto and Mitsuki from continuing their fight within it fighting one another with their blade's.

During the Battle as Mitsuki continue to attack Naruto with both his sword and the bone spike Naruto quickly created a almost identical copy of his own sword with Chakra-mold ability to help himself out and Naruto then kick Mitsuki out of the mists and quickly follow suit but when Mitsuki landed on have feet and he began doing hand signs again and said "Poison style: poison cloud jutsu" unleashing a cloud of poison at Naruto who was surprised at the fact that Mitsuki possessed more than one bloodline and Poison cloud covered Naruto Mitsuki thought that he won but to his surprise Naruto came out of the cloud of poison and was effected by the poison thanks to his body renewal bloodline giving him immune to all forms of poison and as Naruto try to attack Mitsuki but instead he jump in the air to avoid it and then he did a couple hand signs.

"Crystal style: Crystal rain jutsu" Mitsuki said as he fire multiple spikes of Crystal at Naruto who was surprised by the fact that Mitsuki possessed another bloodline.

"Ice style: Ice shield" Naruto said as he created a shield made out of ice to shield himsaid from Mitsuki's Crystals.

"He possess not only the Dead bone pulse and Poison style bloodlines but also Crystal release as well he's just like me then possessing multiple bloodline's" thought Naruto.

As Mitsuki came down he use his sword to cut right though Naruto's ice shield was then stop by Naruto who use his own sword to block Mitsuki.

"This is fun I have never met another person who was my age can go up against me" said Mitsuki.

"Same here but I'm also surprise that you possess multiple bloodline's" said Naruto.

"All thanks to my father" said Mitsuki.

"His father" Naruto thought curiously

Just then alond noise cought everyone's attention which sounded like many chirping birds and as Haku turn to see where It was coming from he saw that Zabuza was in danger and Kakashi's hand covered in lightning and was heading straight for Zabuza's chest.

"The chidori" Naruto thought and as he look at it his Sharingan allowed him to copy it.

 **Before during Kakashi and Zabuza battle**

As Kakashi and Zabuza were battling Kakashi's kunai met Zabuza's executioner blade as they clash against each other they both then jump away from each other and began doing a couple of hand sign's.

"Water style: water dragon justu" said Kakashi then from right side of the bridge rose from the sea a dragon made out of water

"Water style: water dragon jutsu" said Zabuza then from left side of the bridge rose from the sea a dragon made out of water.

Then both water dragon's clash into each other canceling the other out and the water from them fell on the bridge like rain Zabuza then git behind Kakashi and try to cut him in half however as he did Kakashi turn into a wooden log showing Kakashi had use the substitution jutsu to avoid Zabuza's attack.

Zabuza knew someone like Kakashi wouldn't ran away from their fight meaning that he was somewhere hiding and preparing his next move against him so Zabuza use his sensing skill to try and find but as he did Kakashi appeared behind him with hand covered in lightning hoping to stab Zabuza in the chest and ending their fight however Zabuza manage to avoid it and turn around and cut Kakashi in half however as he did Kakashi turn into water showing that he was nothing more then a water clone and when Zabuza saw this he then felt something sharp against the back of his neck.

"I never thought anyone could get behind me within the mist" said Zabuza.

"Face the facts Zabuza you can't win against me" said Kakashi.

"Hah hah you got to be kidding me your the loser's here your brat's got no chance against Haku because they simply don't have the guts to kill anyone but Haku is different I train him in since the moment I found him and now his a fighting machine and he is armed with many deadly skill and I taught him one thing that shinobi don't need feeling's because all he ever needs is power" said Zabuza.

"You" said Kakashi.

"What the matter you got behind me don't tell me your scared" said Zabuza.

As Zabuza turn around to face Kakahsi he got stab in his neck but then Zabuza turn into water showing that he was a water clone.

"He probably made that water clone after our water dragon's clash" thought Kakashi.

Just then Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Allow me" said Zabuza as swing his executioner blade at Kakashi but he was able to drop to the ground and Kick Zabuza away as Zabuza landed he jump at back at Kakashi his blade downwards however Kakashi block it by using his Kunai.

"Nice reflexes that's what I like to see" said Zabuza.

As Kakashi try to push Zabuza back Zabuza was able to knock Kakashi's Kunai away from him but before he could continue his attack Kakashi kick his leg and made him fell down then Kakashi back flip away from Zabazu.

"A ninja doesn't need feelings" Kakashi thought

"But Zabuza a man like you should know..." Kakashi thought.

Zabuza changed at Kakashi with his executioner blade really.

"Even a ninja can't live without feelings, as a machine" Kakashi thought.

Kakashi got ready by grabbing two kunai's from his back and hold them in both of his hands.

"You and that boy are also human as well" Kakashi thought.

As Kakashi use his two kunai's to block Zabuza's attack's but he knew that eventually his kunai's are going to break and he needed to end this fight quickly so as Kakashi block another of Zabuza's attack he use it as a opportunity to cut Zabuza's right hand and as he did Kakashi then got away from Zabuza whiles Zabuza use it as a opportunity to disappear into the mist then Kakashi use the kunai that he didn't just use to cut Zabuza's hand but instead he us the kunai to cut his own thumb and after he put the kuani away and then bought out a scroll which he then open and wrip his blood across it before resealing it and he began doing a couple of hand's signs and once he finish he slam the scroll on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu: earth style: tracking fang jutsu" said Kakashi as he did marking appeared on the ground around it.

Suddenly the ground around Zabuza burst open and from it came eight hounds which were all different breeds and they were wearing blue vest and had Konoha headband's around their necks and all of them bit Zabuza's shoulder, arm's and his legs.

"He use my own blood to find in this mist" thought Zabuza.

"This fight of ours is over Zabuza" said Kakashi as he started to channel a large amount of chakra into his left hand which became visible to everyone to see then Kakashi change it making it into lightning which sounded like many chipping birds.

"What is that jutsu" Zabuza thought curiously whiles also being a bit worry.

"It's over Zabuza 'Chidori'" said Kakashi before he charged at Zabuza's chest.

But just before Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza of for go one of Haku's crystal ice mirror's went in between Kakashi and Zabuza taking Kakashi's attack which manage to get half way inside of it which stop Kakashi's attack but it also damage his hand.

Suddenly everyone heard claping from one side of the bridge as they turn around to see who it was they saw Gato standing there with many of his trugs.

"Gato what are you doing then" said Zabuza.

"I came here to finish some loose ends like you" said Gato.

"What do you mean about that" said Zabuza.

"I have decided that you and your partner are no longer any use to my plan's anymore so I am getting rid of you the fun away" said Gato.

Gato then turn around to look at his men.

"FINISH THEM ALL OFF AND DESTROY ONCE AND FOR GOOD AND YOU ALL WILL BE PAY EXETER!" Gato announced which then got Cheers.

Many of Gato's thug's who had crossbows all lind up and they aim at Kakashi and Zabuza and but as they fired them instead of hitting their target they a ice wall which was form just in time.

"Haku since when can you create something like that fast" Zabuza ask.

"It wasn't me Zabuza-san" said Haku surprising both Zabuza and Kakahsi.

"Then who made it" Zabuza ask curiously.

"Him" Haku said whiles pointing at Naruto.

"WHAT!" both Kakashi and Zabuza in shock.

"He's got ice release as well are you related or something" said Zabuza.

"He's we are not" said Haku.

"It's not possible neither Minato sensei or Kurshina had it whiles the whole being able to make weapon's from his chakra-mold I can kind of understand but this doesn't make any sense at all" thought Kakashi.

The ice wall then turn back into water then back into a misty air until there was nothing left at all.

"I'm afraid our fight will have to continue some other time" said Naruto.

"It's a shame but all well but we will see each other again Naruto Uzumaki" Mitsuki said before disappearing.

"You two can't fight anymore so I'll handle this mess myself instead" said Naruto as he walk towards thug's.

"Ha-ha you think a child can beat all of us" said one of the thug's.

"I'm not going to beat all of you" said Naruto.

"Then what are you going to do then kid" said the same thug's from before.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you" said Naruto before he quickly thrown one of his unique kunai at the thug then in a quick gold flash Naruto appeared right in front of the thug and he slit his throat open killing him which shocking everyone.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARED!" another trug shouted as he changed at Naruto with a spear and he was aiming for Naruto's chest but as he was about to reached him Naruto jump slightly in the air around the thug's head height and Naruto then create an axe which he embedded into the trug's skull and then the axe faded away but then many other thug's all surrounded Naruto and was about to stab him from all point's however as they gathered around him Naruto kneeled down and unleashed many chakra chain's coming from his back impaling many thug's in their chests killing them before fading away then Naruto in a brust of pure speed disappeared from sight but before anyone could think about it the Gato's trug's started to drop dead on the floor one by one until there was only a few remaining and Naruto reappeared right in front of last few who were terrific and Naruto began to walking towards Gato.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE KILL HIM!" Gato shouted.

"B but he just kill most of us already" said one of the thug's.

"IF YOU KILL HIM I WILL PAY YOU ALL TEN TIME'S OF WHAT I PROMISE!" Gato shouted.

"Screw you and your money I'm getting out of here" said another thug before ran towards one of side's of the bridge to escape but as he ran away he was slit in half by Naruto's wind slash.

"I said I was going to kill all of you and that is what I am going to do" Naruto said in a serious tone and he then went into a stance with his sword and started to channel his chakra though it.

"Great wind slash" Naruto said as he unleashed a large verison of the jutsu he use against Kakashi during the test which cut all the remaining thug's in half expect for Gato who just stood there terrific.

"P-please don't kill me I'll pay you anything you want I'll even leave this place for good" Gato beg on his knees.

"Show no mercy given no mercy" Naruto said just before he grab Gato's throat and he then froze Gato's throat which then broke and Gato's head fell to the ground ending Gato's terror over the land of waves for good.

"Holy shit" Zabuza said didn't expect all that.

"What else are you Naruto hiding" Kakashi thought.


	13. Questioning and a love story

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Last time**

"Screw you and your money I'm getting out of here" said another thug before ran towards one of side's of the bridge to escape but as he ran away he was slit in half by Naruto's wind slash.

"I said I was going to kill all of you and that is what I am going to do" Naruto said in a serious tone and he then went into a stance with his sword and started to channel his chakra though it.

"Great wind slash" Naruto said as he unleashed a large verison of the jutsu he use against Kakashi during the test which cut all the remaining thug's in half expect for Gato who just stood there terrific.

"P-please don't kill me I'll pay you anything you want I'll even leave this place for good" Gato beg on his knees.

"Show no mercy given no mercy" Naruto said just before he grab Gato's throat and he then froze Gato's throat which then broke and Gato's head fell to the ground ending Gato's terror over the land of waves for good.

"Holy shit" Zabuza said didn't expect all that.

"What else are you Naruto hiding" Kakashi thought.

* * *

 **Current time o** **n the bridge**

It has been a couple of days since the battle on the bridge and the end of Gato reign of terror over the land of waves but now the bridge was finally completed bring a new start for the villager's meanwhile with team seven after their battle Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna took Kakashi and Sasuke back to Tazuna's house so they could recover properly whiles Kakashi and Sasuke were resting up and Sakura taking care of Sasuke.

Naruto saw it as a perfect opportunity to go back to Gato's headquarters and so he flashed to Gato's headquarters and made his way to Gato's vault and Naruto then went ahead and sealed up all of Gato's own money to keep for himself for future plan's and he already had the orb that had the seals on it thanks to the shadow clone that he sent to Gato's hideout to retrieve it whiles he went to the bridge and as for all the money that Gato stolen from the villager's and he planned to bring it back to Tazuna who will return it but as Naruto was about to leave the base he sensed that both Zabuza and Haku was there as well most likely allowing Zabuza to heal up properly as well but he couldn't sense Mitsuki meaning that he had already left so Naruto desideed to leave Zabuza and Haku be.

However over the past couple after Kakashi finally recovered from his wounds he then began trying to get Naruto to answer on how does he knows one of his sensei's two most famous technique the flying thunder jutsu or how dose he have the Yuki clan's ice release bloodline but sadly for Kakahsi Naruto wouldn't give him any kind of answer so Kakashi desideed that he would wait until they return to the village where the Third Hokage would get Naruto to answer however that didn't stop either Sasuke or Sakura from trying get them from Naruto because Sasuke wanted to know all of Naruto's secrets in hope's that with them he would find a way to beat Naruto and then his older brother and as for Sakura she wanted them because after seeing that her Sasuke-kun wanted them she thought that if she got them she could give them to Sasuke and he would be please with her.

The day that Kakashi desideed that they should be heading back to Konoha Zabuza and Haku came to them and told them that they were planning to go back to the land of water to rejoin Kirigakure so not long after they bid their farewells it was time was for team seven to be leaving as well but not before Tazuna announced the name he has chosen for their new bridge which was after the person who protected his family and was the one who end Gato the Naruto bridge.

However unknown to anyone is what Naruto's clone at Gato's hideout before he show up at the bridge.

 **Flashback at Gato's hideout during the battle on the bridge**

So Zabuza and his underlying went to the bridge" said Gato's bodyguard.

"Good once Zabuza get rid of Tazuna this villege will truly be mine" said Gato.

"But boss there's still a chance that Zabuza could lose" said Gato's bodyguard

"Umm you do have a point in that case why don't you gather the others and we'll go to the bridge if Zabuza and his underlying had manage to finish thing's off then we'll get rid of them as well and if they did loss then we'll get just get rid of them no doubt they will be too tried to defend themselves from us" said Gato.

As Gato and his bodyguard's entered Gato's office they saw a one stranger sitting on Gato's chair and two others were at his side.

The stranger that was sitting down was a boy wore a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle underneath he wore a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals this person was Naruto's enhance shadow clone using his Menma identity.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU SIT ON MY CHAIR!" Gato shouted angerily.

"Your chair" Naruto said amused.

"YOU TWO BRING ME THAT BRAT'S HEAD!" Gato ordered.

Gato's two bodyguard's both changed straight at three strangers not knowing who they really were dealing with cause as they got closer to Naruto he use his Sharingan to put them in a genjutsu.

"W-what t-he how!" Gato said in shock.

"Now then Gato let's talk" said Naruto.

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto use his Sharingan to control Gato and made his sign everything that he owned over to him and told him where exactly was all the people of the land of waves money that he took from them was at cause Naruto wanted to return it to them and after he made Gato and his men forget that he was there and he left the hideout but not before taking the orb that had the unique seals over it.

After the battle on the bridge Naruto using his Menma identity made a deal with some of the people who had experience working in trading and with Naruto now the owner of Gato's trading company he could reform it and make some money out from it whiles it can also bring some business to the land of waves helping it recover and Naruto also rename the company to The Golden Fox trading company.

Naruto also secretly created one enhance shadow clone and one normal shadow clone who both went straight to Gato's now abandon hideout and the enhance shadow clone perform seal that sealed the entire buildings into a scroll along with Gato's own money the normal shadow clone took all of the people of the land of waves money and return it before dispersed whiles the enhance shadow clone made it's way back to Konoha with Gato's hideout, money and the orb and teleported straight to the Uzumaki clan compound.

 **Back at Konoha within the Hokage's office**

Their stood all of team seven in front of Hiruzen finishing their report about their mission and to say that Hiruzen was shock was an understatement first hearing about Naruto possessing a more advance version of his mother's chakra mold bloodline but that was nothing compare to when he heard that Naruto somehow has the Yuki clan's ice release bloodline and know's one of his father's most famous technique the flying thunder jutsu.

"Sasuke, Sakura you can both go home now whiles I will speak with your sensei and teammate alone" said Hiruzen.

"If your going to ask him how exactly does he have the same bloodline as that mask guy has and as well as what is that golden teleportation technique he know's i want to know how as well" Sasuke demanded whiles he standing proudly with Sakura admiring him.

"If Naruto want's tell you both he can later on or unless if Kakashi think's it's necessary for you two know he will tell you both but for now leave" said Hiruzen in a serious tone which scare Sakura whiles it only scare Sasuke slightly.

As both Sasuke and Sakura finally left the room Hiruzen turn his full attention back on to Naruto.

"Now Naruto I believe it is about time you us the truth" said Hiruzen .

"It's funny that you of all people always want's me to tell you the truth" said Naruto.

"What's that surpost to mean Naruto" said Hiruzen.

"It's that you don't like it when I don't tell you every single little secret I know whiles you hid the truth about me from me" said Naruto.

"What have I hidden from you Naruto" said Hiruzen.

"First was that i am the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi and second is about who my parent's are" said Naruto.

"Naruto I didn't tell you that you were the nine tail fox jinchuuriki because i wanted you to be ready and as for your parents they I have planned that I would tell you when you were a chunin or when you were old enough" said Hiruzen.

"Well you don't have to tell me now I already know who they are" said Naruto surprising both Kakashi and Hirzuen.

"Who do you think your parents really are Naruto" Hiruzen ask nervously whiles he and Kakashi wondering if Naruto actually know who his parents really are.

"My mother was Kurshina Uzumaki" said Naruto shocking Hiruzen and Kakashi that he did actually know but then Kakashi realized something so decided to ask about it.

"Do you only just know who Your mother is and not your father Naruto is" Kakashi ask curiously.

"Yes I know who my biological father is the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze but he is no father to me one bit" said Naruto shocking Hiruzen and Kakashi once again.

"Naruto do you hate Minato" Hiruzen ask directly.

"Yes I do" said Naruto shocking Kakashi and Hirzuen.

"Naruto your father was my sensei and I know he did everything he could have done on the night that the Kyuubi attack Konoha so you can not hate him for making you into the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki in order to save the village that he love" said Kakashi.

"He chose to sacrifice me his only child to save the same people who would later on treat me like garbage and even beat me into the ground" said Naruto.

"Now Naruto you must understand Minato could have never have predicted the villager's reactions in such a way" said Hirzuen

"Hokage-sama it is known throughout the entire elemental nation's that jinchuuriki's are treated not as human beings I'm pretty sure that even he knew that" said Naruto.

"Naruto if their was anyway to save the leaf village and not make you into the nine tail's jinchuuriki I know Minato would have definitely taken it I'm sure of it" said Hiruzen.

"No he still wouldn't" said Naruto.

"What do you mean about that Naruto" said Kakashi.

"If there was such a way he still wouldn't have taken it because sure it would have stop the current distribution now but then he would have thought about the future of this village which would be in the need for a jinchuuriki to use against any enemy of the village in time's of war so he would still have sacrifice me" said Naruto before left the room leaving behind a shock Hiruzen and Kakashi.

"Well that went well" said Hiruzen.

"How can Naruto hate Minato sensei" said Kakashi.

"He most likely blames Minato for everything he has been though" said Hiruzen.

"I have to try and make him see reason Hokage-sama" said Kakashi.

"Yes you must help him see reason but also try to find out whatever else he's hiding as well Kakashi" said Hiruzen to Kakashi before he left the room.

"For the good of the village I must think of other ways to Insure Naruto's loyalty to the village" thought Hiruzen.

 **A few days later**

 **At Konoha's north gate**

Team seven had just return to the village after retrieving a special herb that grews not to far from Konoha for a missison .

"Alright now all we had left to do is take the herb's back to the Hokage's mansion" Kakashi said to his team.

However just before they start walking towards the Hokage's mansion they saw a group of four anbu black ops were walking up the road into Konoha and the middle of them was a women who had her hand's tried behind her back.

The women was a fair skinned, slender young woman with brown eyes and straight, dull green hair. When in disguise as a street performer she wore a red, sleeveless top with fur surrounding the top of her chest and below her shoulders. She also wears a green and blue skirt over a striped blue, orange and yellow skirt, a pink sash around her waist and black sandals. Her hair fell down to her waist with one bang that covered her left eye and she wore an orange hat with red horizontal stripes. Her make-up consisted of red lipstick and red eyeshadow and she had a beauty spot below her right eye, she also wore earrings made up of three purple pearls and a purple band around her neck. She wrapped yellow bandages around her hands and arms that reached just below her elbows.

"That women she's beautiful" said Sakura admiring the women's looks.

"And a criminal by the looks of things" said Sasuke.

"She's a spy from another village she disguise herself as a street performer and came here trying to gain intel about the land of fire and on our village but we manage to caught her before she got here" said the one of the gate keeper's.

"What's going to happen to her Kakashi sensei" Sakura ask.

"Most likely she will interrogated so we can learn what she has learn about the land of fire and then anything what she know's about her own village" said Kakashi.

The women then gave a quicky gave a look at Kakashi looking straight at his only visible eye before she turn around.

 **In the interrogation room's**

The Women was currently strap into a large metal machine with her head sticking out of it whiles around her and the machine there were seals as well as there other on the back. There were four men in the room as well three of which had their hand's on the seals on the back whiles the fourth man had his hand on the women's head.

The fourth man was Inoichi Yamanaka a member of Konohagakure intelligence division and a member of the old Ino-shika-cho squad and the head of the Yamanaka clan.

He had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line, he wore the standard outfit of the Konoha Interrogation Unit, complete with a long black overcoat.

Inoichi was currently looking through the women's memories to find out what he had learn about the land of fire and about the hidden leaf village as well her own village but what Inoichi discovered was that first she haven't find anything important about the land of fire itself and their anbu caught her before she could find anything out about Konoha but what Inoichi found next was shocking when he try to find anything out on her own village he couldn't find a single thing except for which village she comes from the lock village in the land of Key's as well as her name Hanara however as Inoichi was about to give up he did found one other memory which was at a hill with a tree and there was boy as well and as Inoichi got a good look on the boy he immediately recognized who it was a young Kakashi Hatake.

 **The next day at the Interrogation room's**

Kakaski was standing looking straight at the women he only just saw yesterday and now she had cut's and bruises all over her body after being interrupted Kakashi had been call in on that morning by Inoichi because of what he had found out.

"She has memories of me when I was younger" said Kakashi.

"Yeah they were the only few thing few things I could find in her mind that and her name Hanara it's most likely that she had purge them from her sub conscience" said Inoichi.

"She purge them" said Kakashi.

"It's not unheard of for spy's doing that so anyways do you recognize her at all Kakashi" said Inoichi.

"No I don't recognise her sorry" said Kakashi.

"Hmm it's a shame however when I was searching though her mind I felt something I don't know what but I can tell that she's hiding something so I want your help finding out what it is" said Inoichi.

"But I'm not a member of the Intel division" said Kakashi.

"No but your our best bet of getting the bottom of this and because you have the Sharingan you might be able to find out something more than even I can" said Inoichi.

 **At Konoha's market**

After his meeting with Inoichi Kakashi was then ordered to spend the day with Hanara to see if he could find anything out so right now Kakashi was currently walking through Konoha's busy market Street with Hanara following closely behind him but she wasn't wearing the same outfit as before instead she had two bangs frame both sides of her face and wore a pale, yellow kimono top that fell short above her waist and a red top underneath, light purple skirt and black shinobi boots.

"You must be some kind of a fool your showing me around the very same village that I came here to spy on" Hanara ask curiously of what was Kakashi thinking.

"You won't see anything different here then from any other village and besides I thought it would be nice to get you out of that small dark room you were kept in since you gotta here" Kakashi said with no care in the world because their wasn't anything important see in the market Streets expect for maybe special deals that were on.

However as they walk pass Ichiraku raman stand where Naruto was currently having and enjoying his lunch after finishing his afternoon training but suddenly came to a stop because he had sensed that Kakashi was near and Naruto original thought that Kakashi may try to continually convince him not to hate Minato from what he had done however to Naruto's surprise as he look to see where Kakashi was coming from he also saw the women that his team saw yesterday walking next Kakashi.

Also currently Sakura was shopping at the Yamanaka clan's flower shop and she was picking out some flower's but stop when Ino who was working there went and told her that she just saw Kakashi though the window walking down the street with a beautiful woman walking besides him so Sakura immediately went to investigate about it whiles Ino call out and told Sakura to tell her everything that she learns.

As Kakashi and Hanara continue to walk down the street they were spotted again by Sasuke who was there because he needed to buy some new supplies to be preparing for upcoming missison that team 7 might be call upon to his surprise when he saw Kakashi walk with the same women that was brought in by a group of anbu yesterday so Sasuke desideed to see what was going on so he ran into a ally and hide behind a box and he then sly on Kakahsi and Hanara.

"It's that women from yesterday why is she walk next to Kakashi sensei" Sasuke said to himself but just then he felt someone leaning over him and as Sasuke turn his head he that it was Sakura and she was had a bouquet of flowers.

"Maybe they are on a date" said Sakura happily.

"Perhaps" said Sasuke but just then Sasuke spotted across the street on a roof top Naruto watching Kakashi and Hanara just like him and Sakura are doing.

 **Sometime later**

As Kakashi and Hanara continue their walk they made their way up a large hill which gave them a good look over Konoha's market Street and behind them was and within it was Sasuke and Sakura hiding and below them was Naruto watching Kakashi and Hanara. Kakashi was standing underneath the tree whiles Hanara was standing a bit further away from him.

"You don't have to keep your distance from me I promise that I won't try to get any information from you I was just ask to speed the day with you but once the day is done so is my assignment" said Kakashi.

"What will be come of me after word's" Hanara ask.

"I don't know" Kakashi simply said whiles look up at the clouds.

"That cloud it looks like Sakura and the next to it looks like Sasuke" said Kakashi which made both Sasuke and Sakura panic within the tree.

"When I look up at the clouds I see my mother and father who gave life to me but alow I neither knew them however when thing's were hard and I was sad I would look up at the clouds and I would stare at them and let my imagination ran wild and I would think about the village where I was born and imagine what would my parents would be like those daydreams help me to get though my loneliness and the pain from not knowing where my true home and where my true family was it was my only way live as a spy" said Hanara.

"They both seem to be perfect for each other don't they" said Sakura.

"Hmm ridiculous" said Sasuke.

"I wasn't allow to have a home and I had to live outside of the village so I couldn't get any information about it if I was capture all this time I have risk my life on missison's for a homeland I have never even seen before that's why having a home where people who would accept me is so important" said Hanara

"Why are you telling me all of this now when you have been slient all day" Kakashi ask.

"Because there is something you have taught me" said Hanara.

"Hmm" said Kakashi as he true his head towards Hanara.

"I knew it was you the moment I saw you as I came to your village the boy from my past" said Hanara.

"Year's ago when I was just a child I had decided that I would meet my parents and so I sent out for my village but I got lost I was feeling helpless when we meet you told me that whenever I was feeling sad I should look up at the clouds that when the clouds change shape I could change them into whatever i wanted you promise me that as long as I have hope the clouds would give me the comfort that I needed and from then on I search the clouds for your likeness that's why I recognize you right away even low time has change you because you always been in my heart you gave me hope when thing's were the darkness" said Hanara.

"Wow those are perfect together" Sakura whispered to Sasuke however just then the branch that were on finally broke which cause Sasuke and Sakura to fall down and push Kakashi towards Hanara.

As Naruto shake his head and said to himself "idiots" whiles Sasuke and Sakura groan in pain from their fall Kakashi however was on top of Hanara and their lips was almost touching and if it wasn't for Kakashi's mask and they were looking straight into each other eye's and when Sasuke and Sakura fell on him one of their knock the nots back of his headband causing it to become undone and revealing Kakashi's Sharingan.

As Kakashi finally got of Hanara he then turn around and look at Sasuke and Sakura who finally got themselves up and Naruto who finally revealed himself.

"What are you three doing here" said Kakashi.

"Well you see umm here you go we thought that you might need these" said Sakura.

"Umm what" Kakashi said not understand what was going on.

However behind him Hanara who finally gotten herself just smile.

"Thank you" said Hanara.

 **In the mission assignment room**

In the room was the Hokage, the people who assign missions and in front of them was team 7 and behind them was Ibiki and Inoichi.

"We have received word that the hidden lock village has capture Riichi one of our jonin" said Hiruzen.

"The hidden lock village" said Ibiki.

"It's the village where we believe the spy comes from there" said Inoichi.

"Yes Hanara the lock village has offered a trade for her and inexchange for Riichi however lucky for us she had gather little information about the land of fire and our hidden leaf village so exchange her would be harmless" said Hiruzen.

"No you can't I mean I'm completely against given her back" said Kakashi.

"Hmm" said Hiruzen.

 **On a large wooden bridge**

The exchange was to be held on the borders between the land of fire and the land of River's on a large wooden which was over a chasm and a river one side was Kakashi, Hanara, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and three other jonin whiles on the other side of the bridge there was elderly man, six shinobi wearing the same outfit and one man who was wearing the Konoha standard uniform.

The ninja's from the hidden lock village uniform was all the same a brown flak jacket with a red mesh top underneath, black pants with bandages around their right thigh and calfs, brown shin guards, black fingerless gloves that stretched to the top of their biceps and black shinobi boots.

As for the elderly man he had medium length grey hair, which he kept in a ponytail and a long hanging moustache of matching colour. His body was of a slim build and his face had a somewhat narrow jawline, he was wearing a conical straw hat, hand guards and he had cloak which hide most of his body and he was carrying a Monk Staff, which had a lock hanging from the two lower rings at it's top.

Kakashi and Hanara walk across the bridge as well as the elderly man and Riichi but they stop both they reach the middle of the bridge and then slowly Hanara and Riichi both walk to their comrade however once Riichi walk pass Kakashi he then pull out a kunai.

"NOW" Kakahsi shouted and then the three jonin and a group of anbu black ops who jump out of the bunches ran towards him.

"We won't let you get away" said Kakashi.

"I expected as much" the elderly said before he did a hand sign which the explosion tags which he had his shinobi plan to explode.

"Hanara must you deliver the Intel" said the elderly man before he ran down the side right side.

"Right" said Hanara before she rip her clothes of to reveal that she was wearing her Jomae shinobi uniform and she had her forehead protector around her forehead and she had tied her hair in a loose ponytail with a red ribbon, while still letting two bangs frame her face and then she ran away in the opposite direction from the elderly man.

"I'll will go after her whiles you three will handle the other one" Kakashi told his genin before he gave chase to Hanara.

As Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura chase after the elderly man who was surprisingly fast for his old age however it wasn't enough as Naruto manage to catch up to him and threw three kunai's at him and got in front of him but the elderly man use his staff and block the kunai's and stop being surrounded Naruto in front and with Sasuke and Sakura behind him.

"Give up your out number and surrounded" Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah you better listen to Sasuke-kun" Sakura said being a fan-girl like always.

"Don't underestimate the hidden lock shinobi" the elderly man said before he threw a smoke tag on the ground and it went off covering the area.

Naruto quickly did a couple hand sign's and said "Wind style: wind palm jutsu" he then unleash his technique though where the elderly man was his lelf hand and blow away the smoke however he kept it weak enough so it wouldn't hurt Sasuke or Sakura.

However as the smoke cleared it revealed elderly man was gone so Naruto then use his sensory skill to locate him but to Naruto's surprise he couldn't at all.

"How did he do it I know there's no way he get out of my range that fast so how" Naruto thought curiously.

 **Kakashi and Hanara**

As Kakashi chase after Hanara until they came to a cliff where Hanara manage to stop herself before falling she then turn around to face Kakahsi.

"So you knew but how" Hanara ask.

"It was that day you were wavering a sign with your eye movements with out even realizeing my Sharingan followed the sign's and I learn your jutsu when I use it I was able to see inside my own mind that right eye of yours doesn't look at the outside world it instead looks inside your inner world inside your own mind and it can look into any thoughts of anyone who has enters your own mind as well you allow yourself to be capture and waited until we try to obtain any of your secrets though entering your mind and whiles Inoichi was trying to get any information from your mind you were able to gather his secrets on the land of fire and the hidden leaf village without Inoichi even noticing at all and you would be able to take all information with you after we exchange prisoners at first I was against the swap but I knew it was our best chance of getting Riichi back so we plan to return you back to the hidden lock village to get Riichi back and then recapture you before you could hand over your Intel" said Kakashi.

"You didn't have to do that the information that I have gather I have erased from my mind" said Hanara.

"Do you really expect me to believe that" said Kakashi.

Hanara then walk towards Kakashi "Use your Sharingan and see for yourself please I want you to do this so I would know you do believe me" said Hanara.

"Hanara" said Kakashi.

"The leaf village is just what I imagine my real home would be like walking through it with you felt like I have return home even though it was my first time and when your students gave us their blessing I felt like I was expecting into the village I truly it and that's why I won't do it I won't betray the place i call home"

"Hanara I.." before Kakashi could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Hanara.

"Even if I go back now I would most likely be arrested for deleting the Intel I had and then be kill because of it if I'm going to die anyway and want to die at hand's then I could die believeing that I for the first time I was able to do something good for the only place that I have ever felt at home" said Hanara

"I'm sorry but I can't kill someone who has lost their pride as a shinobi a true shinobi never allows there emotions clouded their thought during a mission I wanted us to battle to the death as true shinobi even for their own village but now" said Kakashi.

"So that's you answer is it" said Hanara.

"Go" Kakashi simply said.

However Hanara answer was "No".

"Hanara I am not going to kill so you better go before anyone from my or your village show up" said Kakashi.

"I'm not leaving because I want to join the hidden leaf village" said Hanara.

"Hanara I don't think the Hokage would allow you to join us after all of this"

"He will if you help me to convince him and I would hand over the information that do have on the hidden lock village like the type of jutsu's, how our spy system and any other things that I know" said Hanara.

"Even if you did have that information Inoichi would have found it when he was inside of your mind but he didn't because you had purge them from your mind" said Kakashi.

"I do know the purge technique however from what you have seen i do know mind techniques and the hidden lock village had created a sealing jutsu which allows you to seal away any secret information that you might know so that when I am gathering the Intel from the person who has entered my mind with my eye technique they wouldn't find any useful information from me the technique is call the 'Knowledge lock seal" said Hanara.

"Something like that would be useful especially members of the anbu black ops" Kakashi thought.

"Okay Hanara let's return back the hidden leaf village then" said Kakashi as he and Hanara then began to walk back to the bridge.

* * *

 **(The chaper is also going to be a filler chapter like this and it's going to be the Kakashi's face episode)**


	14. Sensei's true face

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought's"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Last time**

"Hanara I am not going to kill so you better go before anyone from my or your village show up" said Kakashi.

"I'm not leaving because I want to join the hidden leaf village" said Hanara.

"Hanara I don't think the Hokage would allow you to join us after all of this" said Kakashi.

"He will if you help me to convince him and I would hand over the information that do have on the hidden lock village like the type of jutsu's, how our spy system and any other things that I know" said Hanara.

"Even if you did have that information Inoichi would have found it when he was inside of your mind but he didn't because you had purge them from your mind" said Kakashi.

"I do know the purge technique however from what you have seen i do know mind techniques and the hidden lock village had created a sealing jutsu which allows you to seal away any secret information that you might know so that when I am gathering the Intel from the person who has entered my mind with my eye technique they wouldn't find any useful information from me the technique is call the 'Knowledge lock seal" said Hanara.

"Something like that would be useful especially members of the anbu black ops" Kakashi thought.

"Okay Hanara let's return back the hidden leaf village then" said Kakashi as he and Hanara then began to walk back to the bridge.

* * *

 **Current time**

After finishing their conversation, Kakashi, and Hanara made their way back to the bridge. As two individuals arrive at the bridge, the remainder of Team Seven are surprised to see Hanara unharmed and unrestrained. Kakashi, noticing the thick atmosphere attempted to defuse the tension that permeated the air by explaining the situation to a tense Team Seven, who accepted the quick explanation but still kept a tight watch on Hanara.

After arriving at Konoha, Kakashi and Hanara immediately head to the Hokage Tower to explain Hanara's current predicament to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. After hearing the explanation, Hiruzen was quite surprised to see Hanara was willing to part with several of Jomae Villages secret Jutsu to join Konoha. When Hiruzen questioned Hanara as to why she was so willing to leave Jomae Village, Hanara replied that Jomae Village was never really a home to her and that Konoha seemed much better alternative. After a lengthy conversation between the three, they came to the conclusion that Hanara had to go through rigorous testing and interrogation to determine if she was truly trustworthy to join Konoha's forces.

 **At Konoha within the Hokage's mansion**

After one hour all of the members of the Konoha team were presented in front of there was all the members of the Konoha council sitting down by a large wooden 'U' shape table who were the clan head's of all the clans within Konoha the Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Sarutobi, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Shimura and Kurama though there were empty seats Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha, next was the high ranking shinobi commander's, then there were Civilians side of the council which were all the most wealthiest merchant's within Konoha and finally the three elder's who were all students of the former second Hokage Tobirama Senju and in the middle of all of them was the third Hokage.

Hiashi Hyuga He has long brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

Shibi Aburame, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He typically wears a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back.

Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

Shikaku Nara has two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee, His ears were also pierced, he was wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit and Shikaku's flak jacket is depicted as a deeper shade of green.

Choza Akimichi a is a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks — with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for "food" (食, _shoku_ ) on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector — a hachimaki tied around his head.

Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears haori with a blue, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash.

Danzō appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandages. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three large golden braces.

"Now then I have been wondering why exactly you have call this council meeting so suddnly" Hiruzen ask curiously.

"We call this Hokage-sama because of a recent report about a mission" said Inoichi.

"I see and what missison are you wondering about" Hiruzen ask but he can already guess what they were talking about.

"It's the missison involving team seven and land of waves" said Shikaku.

"Okay and what have you been wondering about" said Hiruzen.

"You know exactly what we been wondering about Hiruzen and I'll ask you directly is it true that the genin Naruto Uzumaki knows the flying thunder jutsu the same jutsu that our sensei and second Hokage Tobirama Senju created and Minato Namikaze use during the third great ninja war as well as Naruto possessing a more advance version of the Chakra-mold ability that Kushina Uzumaki had and the ice release bloodline that the Yuki clan have" said Danzo wanting to know the truth.

Hiruzen took a deep breath as he knew what everyone else's reaction will be like.

"Yes it is indeed true Naruto Uzumaki knows the flying thunder jutsu and possess a more advance version of the Chakra-mold ability and the Yuki clan bloodline ice release" said Hiruzen shocking everyone.

"How's that possible"

"Minato didn't teach anyone the flying thunder jutsu so it isn't possible"

"A more advance version of the Chakra-mold ability I wonder what exactly can he do with it"

"The ice release bloodline but how does he possess it whiles he isn't even a member of the Yuki clan is he"

"The demon is getting too strong"

"We must do something before it try's to destroys the villege again"

"Hirzuen do you know how exactly does this know the flying thunder jutsu and possess those bloodline's"

"No I don't know how exactly Naruto knows that jutsu or possess the ice release bloodline but as for the Chakra-mold ability I believe it somehow evolved within him perhaps because of the Kyuubi's chakra" said Hiruzen.

"What exactly can he do with the Chakra-mold ability now" Shikaku ask curiously.

"He's able to do not only to do actual damage to someone beside suppress anyone's chakra and he can form it into anything else besides Chain's" Hiruzen explained.

"The ability to not only to suppress anyone else's Chakra but also to be able to do damages and create other weapens would be a useful ability to possess" said Shikaku.

"Indeed it would be" said Inoichi.

"And then you add the fact that he knows the flying thunder jutsu and possess the ice release bloodline" said Choza.

"And from what I heard he's also a very talented genin" said Tsume.

"We must find out how dose he know the flying thunder jutsu in first place" said Hiashi.

"Indeed in case anyone who is planning to betrays the village get's their hands on it as well and they share it with our enemies" said Shibi.

"I must try to get the boy into the foundation with the power of the Kyuubi as well as the Chakra-mold ability, ice release and him knowing the flying thunder jutsu he would be a useful weapen for the village in my hands and I'll make him teach all my other shinobi the flying thunder jutsu as I have been after it for year's" thought Danzo.

 **A week later**

 **With team seven**

Ever since their last missison involving the Jomae village team seven has only done low ranking missions again and now Kakashi stood in front of his three genin finally finishing their missison.

"And with that our is mission is complete and so you are all dismissed" said Kakashi.

"But it's only ten AM we can still do another missison" said Naruto.

"SHUT NARUTO-BAKU I'M TRIED SO THAT'S IT FOR TODAY!" Sakura shouted.

"We literally have only just done two easily missions which were very simple missison's and your tried already you really need to train some more" said Naruto.

"SHUT NARUTO-BAKU I CAN'T TRAIN TOO MUCH OR I'LL GET TOO MUSCULAR AND SASUKE WON'T LIKE ME!" Sakura shouted.

"Two things, one you need at least train to be able to say that you can't train too much and secondly there are plenty of Kunoichi who train but instead of becoming muscular they got a great body from doing it" Naruto said surprising Kakashi.

"Wait so he does checks out Kunoichi's" thought Kakashi.

"All these missions we been doing have been nothing more than simply chores I demand a better missison" Sasuke said proudly

"How how's am I going get even stronger besides training" thought Sasuke.

"YEAH SASUKE-KUN IS RIGHT HE DESERVES A SUPERIOR MISSION!" Sakura shouted.

"There isn't any better missison you can do anyway's that is it we'll meet up here tomorrow morning" Kakashi said before walking away leaving his students on their own.

"Maybe now cause we're finishing early Sasuke and I can hangout together and he would see how perfect we are for each other" thought Sakura.

"You heard him Sasuke-kun, so how about today just the two of us.." before Sakura could finish she was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I'm going home" Sasuke said as he start to walk back to the Uchiha clan compound.

"There is one missison" Naruto said to himself but was overheard by Sasuke and Sakura.

"What are you talking about" Sasuke ask curiously.

"There is one missison that if we succeed it will come with a great reward" said Naruto.

"Like what what" Sasuke ask getting even more curious.

"To see what Kakashi sensei face really looks like under that mask" said Naruto.

"I hate to admit it but he does got a point I wouldn't mind seeing what he actually looks like" thought Sasuke.

"There's no way you will be able to get Kakashi Sensei's mask off right Sasuke-kun" said Sakura.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what Kakashi really looks like" said Sasuke.

"I couldn't agree more" said Sakura changing what she said a second ago.

"What a total fan-girl" thought Naruto.

"But how do we find out what he really looks like" Sakura ask curiously.

Just a man with brown hair, grey eye's, purple Mark's around his eyes that go down his cheeks, he was wearing a green trench coat, a light brown scarf wrap around his neck and had a bag on whiles holding a camera.

"The photo submitted to the Hokage for the ninja registration form should be one of him without a mask on but it's an extremely classified top-secret document accessing it would be no easy task" said the man.

"Who are you?" Sasuke ask curiously.

"I'm Sukea, a photographer I travel to the east and west looking for scoops and I have been searching around for a scoop and I happened to over heard an interesting conversation" said Sukea.

However Naruto knew who he really was disbit the disguise there was one thing that the person couldn't disguise and that was there Chakra signature and this person in front of them was none other than Kakashi and Naruto used his Sharingan to see if Kakashi's disguise was transformation or just was a get up and Naruto found out that it was a get up meaning that it was Kakashi's actual face.

"So that what he looks like under his mask" thought Naruto.

"Well you are right there's a rule that the phone for the ninja registration form must be of your entire face" said Sasuke.

"Will you let me join you in this adventure?" Sukea ask.

"What's your motive?" Sasuke ask curiously.

"If I'm able to capture this Kakashi guy without a mask, I'll have the biggest scoop since the hidden leaf was established" said Sukea.

"I don't think seeing your actual face would be that important" thought Naruto.

"Even if it's hushed up, I'm sure to make a lot of money out of this" said Sukea.

"Will we be getting some money out for this as well" Sakura ask curiously.

"I'll buy you all dinner so how's that sound" said Sukea.

"Fine this may turn out interesting" said Sasuke.

"Well I got nothing better to do" thought Naruto.

 **Sometime later**

It was dark when team seven sneak into the area where Konoha ketp it confidential documents on its own Shinobi's the ninja registration forms and currently Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sukea aka Kakashi were hiding in a building planning their next move.

"So the secret documents are stored here so this is an infiltration missison Mr. Sukea, will you be able to keep up?" said Sakura.

"Will you be able to" thought Naruto.

"Before I started taking pictures I was a rank-and-file ninja" said Sukea.

"Alright them let's being the missison" said Naruto.

With that all four of them went and stealthily jump across the buildings avoiding the the guards and Finchley entered the building where the the room that they needed to get into had a lock on the door so Sasuke try lock pick it despite Naruto to could do it easily with his Chakra-mold ability to form the key to unlock it but he had no luck.

"Can we switch" said Sukea.

As Sukea and Sasuke switch places Sukea immediately started to try to unlock the lock and he managed to do it quickly without any trouble at all.

"Wow it's open" said Sakura.

"Sukea what division did you belong to?" Sasuke ask curiously.

"The Intel unit that reported directly to the Hokage" said Sukea surprising Sasuke and Sakura.

"That's the" said Sakura.

"The ANBU black ops" said Sasuke.

"Things happened and now I'm retired" said Sukea.

"Considering your past, is it wise for you to be doing this you'll be targeted by the ANBU?" Sasuke ask.

"Don't worry about it now c'mon, let's go" said Sukea as he opened the door and as they entered the room it was large and had many selves the had boxes on them.

"We have to search in all of these?" Sakura ask.

"Let's hurry" said Sukea.

After awhile of team seven and Sukea searching though boxes fill with documents about Konoha's shinobi trying to find Kakashi's document and eventually one of them found it.

"Found it! This is it!" said Sukea and Sasuke and Sakura rush over to him whiles Naruto simply walked.

"Okay, let's open it" said Sukea as he opened the document and slowly pull out the sheet of paper.

"We been found" thought Naruto.

Just then four cloak and masked people appeared right behind them.

"We're taking you in, make a move and we'll take that as resistance, depending on the situation we may have to take you down" said one of the ANBU black ops member.

Afterwards the four anbu black ops member brought team seven and Sukea straight to the Hokage's office where the third Hokage and a shadow clone of Kakashi was waiting and the Hokage then gave them all a long lecture and threatened them that if they do something like that again they would send to prison or worse.

"Really? An infiltration mission?" said Kakashi.

"I'm so sorry I tried to stop them, but they insisted" said Sukea.

"So you planned on blaming us from the start if this failed" said Sakura.

"They wanted to see what you really look like" said Sukea.

"You're a former ANBU black Ops, aren't you? Honestly! Who cares what I really look like?!" said Kakashi.

"Well I won't lie I'm a bit curious to know myself" said Sukea.

"Anyways try not to get in any more trouble okay" Kakashi said before he performed the Shinshun no jutsu to vanished.

But not far from team 7 and Sukea down the road hiding from them was the real Kakashi meaning that one that they were talking to was just a shadow clone and this Kakashi didn't have his mask on showing that he has a narrow jaw-line and a beauty mark under the left corner of his mouth.

However just as Kakashi put his mask back on he look up at the sky and he saw something shocking on top of the building that was in front of him was Naruto looking straight at him before vanishing in a golden flash.

"Wait did he knew that it was me the whole time" Kakashi thought in shock.

But what Kakashi didn't know was just before he spotted Naruto he had a camera with him and he took a picture of Kakashi's face without his mask on

* * *

 **(I'm sorry but I'm ain't going to do the full episode Because I wanted to do something different instead copying the full episode with making a few differences but I promise I will be releasing the next chapter sooner)**

 **To be continue in the Next chapter:** **The** **Jinchuuriki from another village**


	15. A Jinchuuriki from another village

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought's"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time** **skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Last time**

But not far from team 7 and Sukea down the road hiding from them was the real Kakashi meaning that one that they were talking to was just a shadow clone and this Kakashi didn't have his mask on showing that he has a narrow jaw-line and a beauty mark under the left corner of his mouth.

However just as Kakashi put his mask back on he look up at the sky and he saw something shocking on top of the building that was in front of him was Naruto looking straight at him before vanishing in a golden flash.

"Wait did he knew that it was me the whole time" Kakashi thought in shock.

But what Kakashi didn't know was just before he spotted Naruto he had a camera with him and he took a picture of Kakashi's face without his mask on.

 **The Current time**

 **Hokage Tower**

In the meeting hall of the tower, the Hokage and the Jounin Sensei's of Konoha can be seen discussing the up and coming Chunin Exams, which will take place in Konoha this year.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly…" said the Hokage, once all the Jonin-sensei's had gathered, "…Now as some of you may or may not know the Chunin exam are about to take place shortly…"

Upon hearing this statement, there was a significant amount of muttering in the hall as many of the Jonin-sensei's were surprised that it was time for the Chunin exam already. After a minute or two, things settled down again, where the Hokage then continued to speak.

"…So I would like to hear any recommendations from those of you who believe that their team is ready to compete in the exam" said Hiruzen.

For the next few minutes, a large number of Jonin-sensei's stood up and walked towards the Hokage, were they each recommended them their teams. The most notable of these teams that were recommended, were the three rookie teams from this year's Graduating class.

Naturally, after hearing that the other rookies were entering the exam, many of the Jonin-sensei's began to talk amongst themselves about how Chunin Exams were going to go this year, especially with the Uchiha heir and the prodigy from the Hyuga clan.

As the Jonin sensei's talked amongst themselves Iruka, decided to voice his concerns about Naruto and the other rookie teams entering the Chunin exam.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but are you sure that it is wise to have three rookie Genin teams, who only just graduated from the academy less than six months ago?" questioned Iruka.

"Although I both appreciate and understand your concerns Iruka, the members of teams seven, eight and ten are no longer your students and if their sensei's believe that they're ready to compete, then I'm certain they are" replied the old Hokage.

"If you feel that they aren't ready, why don't you test them for yourself?" Kakashi said, his gaze not wavering in the slightest.

If Iruka had gained their attention before, Kakashi had just put them all on edge. There was no protest for the Chuunin Exams before, just the Jounin sensei's approval and a minimum required mission count of eight. They had heard people object to the Jounin's decisions before, but they had never seen a Jounin push back. Hushed whispers carried through the room, most being bets of who would likely win the debate.

Iruka paled slightly but was intrigued by Kakashi's challenge. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Kakashi grimaced, but he explained what he was thinking without hesitation. "It's pretty straightforward. You think up a test of a shinobi skill that you remember them either excelling or failing at that. If they pass, then you will allow them to continue to the Chuunin Exams. If they fail your test, then they won't be allowed to enter."

The murmuring increased, most them now thoroughly confused. Iruka, however, understood what Kakashi proposed. "I see. So you want me to prove that they are ready to take the exams." He scowled as he looked at Kakashi. "What if I give them a test that I know that they'll fail at?"

Kakashi sighed. "Then I guess they'll get pushed to their limits, which is what they need to understand if they want to survive in the shinobi world."

Iruka scowled again. He already knew he was going to accept and had already made a plan of action. He figured out that while Sakura was the 'weakest link' on the team 7, Naruto was the wild card. They would need him if they truly wanted to survive the second test. Since he knew Naruto could take on a Chunin with brute strength, he was going to test Naruto where he lacked most strength, his mind.

Poor Iruka didn't know what he was getting into.

"Alright Kakashi, I accept." Iruka ignored the other Chunin's as they whispered. He stared at Kakashi, whose expression hadn't changed since they began talking or more likely arguing.

Kakashi felt his team needed the exam; the pain and real life experience would help them to grow while humbling them. The way they were now, should that not be severely beaten out of them, they'd die, well except Naruto. He also figured that a smaller test wouldn't hurt their chances, especially it was their former sensei.

"What could go wrong right?' he thought. "Other than Iruka chooses Naruto for the test subject."

 **Later with Naruto**

Naruto was currently eating bread that he baked from the new oven he installed in his kitchen. As he continued walking, Naruto noticed a suspicious looking rock. He knew the rock most definitely fake because rocks can't move and aren't made of cardboard

He sighed, knowing who it was so after eating the last piece of bread, he vanished and left a shadow clone in his place. The clone continued to walk, followed by the fake rock. The real Naruto landed behind the 'rock' and pulled out the disguise. He almost laughed when the three children under the rock disguise didn't realize that as they continued to follow his clone. Only after the blond intentionally coughed to catch their attention and a breeze blew their hairs, they turned to see the rock costume on the hand of the very one they were currently stalking. Their eyes bugged out, frantically searching for their disguise and looked embarrassed at being caught. They turned back to see another Naruto. Confused, they glanced back and forth between them. The clone went out with a poof.

"Hahaha, Boss, long time no sees!" Konohamaru scratched his head nervously, knowing he was caught.

"So who are these two" Naruto ask pointing at the two unknown children with Konohamaru.

"I am the genius Udon" said the boy known as Udon.

He had short brown hair and dark eyes. He had big circular glasses and wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants and sandals.

"I am the beautiful Moegi" said the girl known as Moegi.

She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails, she was wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals.

"And we're the Konohamru corps" the three children said in Union.

"Uh-huh. And why are you three following me?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"I told them about how incredibly strong you are and your help training me to become the next Hokage so they wanted to meet you" said Konohamru.

"Yeah, that's right!" Udon and Moegi said together.

"I haven't taught him anything," thought Naruto.

"Anyway's we Gotta go! Bye!" All three said at the same time.

The three children turned and ran, only to bump into someone who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, what's the big deal? Watch out where you're go… ing." The grandson of the Third Hokage took steps back when he noticed the Hidden Stone Village forehead protector placed on the masked ninja's forehead. Before he could scream, the man took the children and threatened them with kunai. The kids looked horrified.

"How easy it is to slip into this village unnoticed. Boy, I want you to give a message to your Hokage that I hold his grandson a hostage."

The blonde Genin blinked. He already knew someone was following him and that someone was Iruka, judging by his chakra signature. He just wondered why he pulled out a stunt like that. He didn't know why Iruka disguised himself as a Stone-nin. There was no way he was a spy. He didn't have the guts. He was also acting horribly. If he wanted a hostage, he should've waited until Naruto was gone, not announcing his presence to him. He should have gone outside the Leaf before sending a note to Hokage himself. That was a stupid thing to do. He was wondering if today was April's Fool Day, but it wasn't even April yet unless there was something wrong with his calendar.

Not wanting to deal with whatever weirdness Iruka determined to pull, Naruto only stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "Intruder!" he shouted loudly, amplifying his voice using chakra. The shout rang through the area, causing Iruka's eyes widened, as he didn't expect that kind of reaction from the blond.

Seconds after the shout, a squad of Anbu appeared. They found a ninja from the enemy village holding a kunai with two the Leaf children on his hold while one of them was to boot. They recognized one of them was the Third Hokage's grandson. Before Iruka could say anything about his supposed job to test the Chunin candidate, he was already handled. The children ran to Naruto, crying in fear.

"Bye-bye" Naruto waved cheerfully at his former sensei, who was currently being paralyzed by the seal and dragged by Anbu.

 **Inside Hokage office**

All older ninja and Hokage watched whole scene from Hokage's crystal ball and they sweat dropped at Iruka's condition.

Hiruzen looked at team 7, Team 8, and team 10s' sensei. "You can tell your students that they all are entering in the Chuunin exam," he said.

They all nodded and disappeared with via the body flicker Jutsu.

Hiruzen looked back to the crystal ball. Ok, he didn't predict that kind of result. He had expected some fight, but this was beyond his imagination. "Please, someone go Anbu Headquarter and tell them, Iruka is innocent. It was just a test," he said to remaining ninjas in the office.

 **A couple of days later**

 **With Naruto**

As Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, the young jinchuriki was in deep thought, where he barely acknowledged the many people of Konoha who were giving him a glance as he passed them.

The reason he was in such deep thoughts was that he was thinking of new ways of using his bloodlines but was interrupted by Konohamru and his friends.

"What do you want Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want to play ninja?" Konohamaru asked.

Suddenly the three of them heard laughter. They turned around to see the pink banshee, Sakura.

"What kind of ninja plays ninja" Sakura smugly asked.

"It helps you train in stealth, traps, strategy and tracking" Naruto explained, and Sakura just got deadpanned.

"Go away flat chest," Konohamaru said, and an immense silence followed.

"Konohamaru, you should run now," Naruto said as he saw a murderous purple aura around Sakura that would put Orochimaru to shame. Konohamaru gulped and started running with Sakura in hot pursuit.

Naruto just laughed as they watched Sakura chase Konohamaru. Obviously, Sakura being a fan girl had to go a diet to keep her figure so she barely could keep up with an eight-year-old.

Konohamaru was still running, he made a sharp turn and crashed into another shinobi that was around the corner.

"Damn it, brat that hurt," the shinobi said and picked up Konohamaru by the collar getting ready to apply some punishment. However, when Naruto heard the crash, he went to investigate.

When he arrived, he saw two strange shinobis with sand hitiate. The one holding Konohamaru wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. He also a bundle in his back with white bandages surrounding it completely.

The other shinobi's outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck

"Leave the kid alone Kankuro," the kunoichi in the back said.

"I've got to teach him some respect, Temari" Kankuro replied the female shinobi.

"Fine, fine but if you get in trouble I'm not helping" Temari replied, and Kankuro nodded getting ready to smash his fist into Konohamaru. Sakura just watched scared of them until both Naruto and Hinata arrived at the scene.

"Hey clown, put Konohamaru down," Naruto said.

"Who are you calling clown?" Kankuro asked.

"Hhhmmm, he's not bad looking," Temari thought while looking at Naruto.

"You obviously. You're wearing a full body cat suit with makeup" Naruto replied which cause Temari to laugh a bit.

"It's not makeup its war-paint," Kankuro said getting piss off by this leaf nobody and with his sister laughing.

"Whatever you say just put the brat down right now," Naruto said getting ready to spring into action if need be.

"No I'm currently teaching him some manners," Kankuro said as he made a fist and prepared to punch Konohamaru. Seeing this, Naruto was about to make his move, but before he could, he suddenly saw a small pebble fly through the air out of the corner of his eye and hit Kankuro's wrist.

After being hit, Kankuro almost immediately dropped Konohamaru, as he held his wrist in pain from being hit so suddenly and hard.

When everyone looked to where the pebble came from, they saw Sasuke sitting up on the thick branch of a nearby tree.

"You're a long way from home and way out of your league," said Sasuke as he stared at Kankuro, who looked pissed at Sasuke stopping him.

"SSSaaasssssuuukkkke-kun!" cried Sakura with joy at seeing her crush arriving to the rescue.

Even Naruto looked was slightly pleased with Sasuke arrival, thanks to him, Konohamaru (who was now standing behind Naruto) was able to get away from Kankuro.

"I hate to admit, but nice going there Sasuke," thought the blonde boy, as he glanced at his part time team-mate.

"Well, Well another local hottie, it seems Konoha as quite a few cute boys in it!" thought Temari as she glances at Sasuke.

"Tsk another punk to piss me off" muttered Kankuro as he held his wrist and glared at the young Uchiha.

"I suggest that you get lost" spoke Sasuke with a cold stare, where he then crushed the small pebble that he was holding in his hand.

"SSSSooo ccccooooollllll" tried both Sakura and Moegi, with heart shape eyes.

Ignoring the girls ogling at Sasuke, Naruto stared at the two siblings, "For once I agree with the Uchiha over there… so get lost."

"Tsk, punks like you two tick me off, you're all talk and have nothing to back it up with, that's why the Shinobi of this village are so weak," said Kankuro with a sneer.

"Is that so?" spoke Naruto, gaining everyone's attention, "Because if that's the case, then what does that make you lot, as everyone knows that out of all the five great Shinobi nations…Suna is the weakest. Although if you ask me, that's giving you lot too much credit, since if the Shinobi's of Suna have taken up bullying little kids to make themselves feel big, then they aren't worth even being called third rate Shinobi's".

At hearing this Kankuro became furious, as he was a proud Shinobi and wouldn't stand for some smartass "punk" insulting him or his village.

"Why you…" growled Kankuro, where he decided that he was going to "teach" Naruto a lesson, where he took off the large bandaged object that he was carrying on his back and slammed it onto the ground.

"What?...you're going to use the crow for this?" cried a worried Temari, when she saw what her younger brother was going to do.

Seeing that things were going to escalate and not wanting a fight to start in the street way, where Konohamaru and the other kids would get caught up in, Naruto decided to act.

Doing some quick one-handed hand-seals, without anyone noticing, **(As they were too busy staring at Kankuro and the object he took off his back),** Naruto quickly prepared to end the battle before it could begin.

After finishing the hand-seals, his fingerless gloves and his boots began to glow a soft white, telling Naruto that the seals on them were deactivated. These seals, which were on his gloves and his boots, were put on by Naruto to help with his training. These seals were for a special Jutsu called the Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting Seal, which increased the weight of the objects exponentially, weighing down the target's limbs. These seals were placed on prayer beads, which would be wrapped around the user's ankles and wrists, but Naruto had improved on this technique, where he could put the seals on articles of clothing.

Once the seals were deactivated, Naruto immediately acted, where he disappeared right in front of everyone's eyes, but before anyone could react to Naruto disappearance. He reappeared right behind Kankuro, kicking the back of his legs and forcing the Suna Genin down on his knees and then holding his Katana (which he had drawn) in a reverse sword grip against Kankuro's neck.

"What the?" cried Kankuro in surprise, as he couldn't understand what had just happened, as Naruto had been right in front of him one second and the next second he (Kankuro) was on his knees with a Katana at his throat.

"So fast!" thought Temari with shock, as she couldn't track him until he appeared behind her brother and forced him to his knees.

Even Sasuke, Sakura and the kids were surprised at Naruto's sudden show of speed; Sasuke was especially surprised and angered since even his keen eyes weren't able to keep up with Naruto's speed.

Quickly enough, though, Temari recovered from her surprise of Naruto's speed and went for her fan that she carried on her back. But before she could lift her fan off her back, she suddenly found a Kunai blade pointed at her jugular. Naruto had seen what she was going to do out of the corner of his eye and had quickly taken out a Kunai.

"Just don't!" spoke Naruto coldly, without even looking at her.

"Way ago Nii-san…you're awesome!" cried Konohamaru, as he cheered his older brother figure on, along with both Moegi and Udon.

Naruto, of course, smirked at the younger kids cheers, but quickly became serious, "Now then, if you and your sister know what is best for you, the two of you'll apologize to the brat there and then get lost and not cause any more trouble."

At hearing this, Kankuro gritted his teeth in anger and growled at little, "Damn you punk, if I could, I woul-".

"Besides your team mate doesn't seem very happy" Naruto said looking up towards a nearby tree. Suddenly from behind the tree that Sasuke still on appeared another sand shinobi higher up. He is a little shorter than the average males of his age. He has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair which was sometimes depicted as red. He has green eyes and no distinctive pupils, or eyebrows either. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings, he had the kanji for "love" on the left side of his forehead.

Sasuke was especially surprised and shock that he couldn't sense the boy as he had his Shinobi senses on high alert.

"How did he get there? He never made a sound, without any of us besides Naruto hearing him, only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth" thought Sasuke with a calculating looking.

 **"Naruto you can feel it right?"** said the Kyuubi.

"Yeah there's no mistaking it," Naruto said within his mind to the Kyuubi.

Naruto chuckled. "I never thought that I'd find another jinchuriki in all places." He looked at Gaara. "Perhaps this exam won't be such a waste of time after all."

Jinchuuriki? Others from Konoha thought, not knowing what it meant.

"Who are you?" Gaara's eyes narrowed. "How does he know that?" He dismissed others as his eyes focused on the blonde boy.

"The name's Sasuke of the famous Uchiha clan," Sasuke said proudly.

"Not you, him" Gaara said pointing at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto made a mocking bow. "Nice to meet you too… Tanuki." He whispered the last one, so only Gaara could hear it.

Much to his siblings' surprise, Gaara's usually blank eyes were widened in shock as he watched Naruto chuckled before he disappeared in a golden flash.

"Cool," all children thought.

"Who was he?" Kankuro cried out in disbelief.

"That's one question we're also trying to figure out," the pink haired girl shrugged before she walked away from her spot, not minding the three sand ninjas being in the Leaf because she already knew about the upcoming Chuunin exams.

The three children looked at them nervously before they decided to follow the pink haired girl. She was much better option than that red-headed psycho was.

 **Later**

Team 7 was scattered around their meeting bridge awaiting their sensei who had been broken his own record for being late.

Sakura was trying to talk with Sasuke who was purposely ignoring her while Naruto was sitting quietly meditating.

The pink haired girl's one-sided conversation instantly ended when she heard a poof of smoke. For what could have been the 1000th times, Sakura screamed, almost shattering her crush's ear drums. "You're late!"

While Sasuke was rubbing his ear trying to get hearing back, Kakashi made one of his usual excuses. They all noticed Naruto hadn't moved from his spot. Sakura went up to him and screamed straight at him that Kakashi has finally arrived, but when she didn't get any reaction from him, she poked him.

Naruto opened his eyes and took earplugs out of his ears. "Hmm, did you say something, Haruno?".

Sakura's face turned a bit red. She stomped off. Sasuke was wondering where he could buy a pair of earplugs for himself.

Kakashi jumped down. "This is sudden, but I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin Selection exams. Here are your applications." He handed each of them a form. "Though this is just a nomination. Whether to take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign these papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4 pm three days later. That is all." He proofed away again, leaving the still fuming Sakura who was screaming about having to wait all that time for a piece of paper.

"Maybe the chunin exam's will be interesting specifically with another jinchuuriki here," thought Naruto.


	16. The Chunin exam's begins

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Day of the chunin exam's**

After meeting up with team seven outside the Konoha Academy Naruto and the rest of team seven entered the building and headed for the room where the exam would be held.

As they walked up the flight of stairs to the floor where the exam was going to be held, they saw a large crowd gathered outside the room on the second floor, where the exam was said to be held. As they got closer they saw a boy in a green outfit being pushed back by two tall looking Genin, who were blocking the way into the room.

"You're actually trying to take the Chunin exam at your level?" mocked one of the Genin.

"You kids should quiet while you still can, as you won't last in this exam" said the other Genin.

"Please just let us through" said the girl as she helped her teammate back up and then tried to walk though, only to be pushed back by one of the two boys.

"Hey there no need to do that!" spoke another Genin in the waiting crowed.

"Huh! We're doing you all a favour by keeping from doing the exam, as it is extremely difficult and we've seen people get seriously injured in it, since they weren't ready for it" spoke one of the two boys who had two bandages on his cheeks.

"He's right, as a Chunin is a leader of the squad and it's his job to make sure that his subordinates come back alive from a mission, so what's wrong with weeding out the weaklings, as they aren't going to pass anyway if they can't get by us" said the other boy.

"That's a pretty sound argument, but I'll pass" spoke Sasuke as he stepped forward, "Also undo this field that you created by using Genjutsu, as I want to go to the third floor where the exam is being held."

"Idiot the genjutsu was suppose to get rid of weak people who are fool's to fall for it" Naruto thought annoyed.

At hearing this many people in the crowd grew confused, not understanding what Sasuke was talking about.

"Oh so you notice?" spoke the boy with the bandages on his face.

"Yea, you guys also noticed earlier?" said Sasuke where he looked back at Naruto and Sakura, "As both of you've have the best analysing skills and Genjutsu to know how on our squad."

Naruto of just nodded, as he had indeed notice upon coming to the second floor. While Sakura, who hadn't really notice at all just pretended to have and take any praise she could get from Sasuke.

"You're pretty good, but just being able to detect it isn't good enough" said the boy with the bandages on his face, he quickly flipped forward to kick Sasuke, who saw it coming and prepared to block the kick with a kick of his own.

But just as the two were about to hit each other, Lee suddenly appeared between them and caught both their legs.

"He's fast" thought Naruto with some surprise, as he only noticed Lee right when he appeared between Sasuke at the other Genin, "He's a completely different person, that he was a moment ago…he must have been only letting those guys push him around so to keep his real skill level from everyone else so they would underestimate him."

"He stopped me with just a kick" thought Sasuke with some surprise and annoyance at how easily Lee had caught his kick.

Soon after Lee let go of both Sasuke and the other boy, where when he did, his team-mates walked up to him.

"You broke our promise" spoke Neji, when he a Tenten came up to Lee. "You're the one who didn't want to gain people's attention, by doing something to stand out."

"I'm sorry" spoke Lee, where the then turned to look at Sakura and blush a little.

Upon seeing this Neji scoffed as he figured Lee had done what he did to impress Sakura.

After being scolded by Neji, Lee then walked up to Sakura, "My name is Rock Lee, Let's go out together! I'll protect you till the day I die!" spoke Lee, where he then did his nice guy pose.

Upon hearing this, Naruto had to bite down hard on his own lip to keep from laughing at the look on horror on Sakura's face, after hearing Lee. But even still he could not help but let a few snickers out.

"I guess it's true there really is always someone out there for someone else" thought the young blonde with a slight chuckle.

The green clad boy started to walk toward Sakura, a small smile on his face as he greeted her, "Hi! My name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura." He blushed.

Sakura stared at him for a moment before she spoke, "No... way...You're lame!" she deadpanned that caused Lee slumped in depression.

Sakura was quick to speak, the boy was lame his jumpsuit, hair and everything about just seemed wrong. "Eh…no!" she said. 'I belong to Sasuke-kun' she thought to herself. Sasuke seemed disappointed at her answer. He had hoped that the girl would accept Lee's proposition and leave him the heck alone, but seems that it was not to be.

Lee seemed disappointed at the rejected and brightened up slightly. He looked at straight at naruto's eyes, "You are Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" Naruto nodded, "Gai-Sensei told me that you are the best taijutsu user out of all the genins from this year." He said, "Fight with me I would like to see if you really are good. I'm a taijutsu specialist if I want to be the best I must beat what is considered the best."

"Look normally I would accept but we're in the middle of exam so the answer is no" said Naruto.

When it sank in his head Lee took a taijutsu stance, "I'm afraid I must insist." He said

Naruto knew the boy was not going to take no for an answer. He really hated being dragged into a fight he did not wish to take part in. he looked at Lee for a second then disappeared in a burst of speed. Despite Lee being in a taijutsu stance he was not expecting Naruto to attack him. He was also not expecting Naruto to move at the speed he moved at. He could only move at the kind of speed without his weights.

Naruto wore no weights he only wore them when he was training.

Now Lee found himself wide eyed. Naruto's sword was on his neck poised to pierce it. He could not do anything at the situation he was in. Naruto's knee was down on the ground as he needed to get low to get into the position he was in. He was in front of Lee with his sword raised. Everyone who saw him was shocked at his speed. Sasuke gritted his teeth he hated seeing Naruto look strong. He hated admitting it that naruto was faster than, stronger than him. Even with his sharingan activated he had only increased his strength by a few miles but it was nothing compared to Naruto.

"I refuse!" Naruto said firmly, Lee nodded slowly. "Good" Naruto said retrieving his sword. He sheathed it and walked past Lee causing his teammates to follow him behind.

They had an exam to take. Sasuke glared at Naruto's back with his fist clenched. He had tried so many ways to surpass Naruto but he still failed to do that. He needed more power to surpass Naruto. If he could not defeat Naruto then there was no way he was going to be able to defeat Itachi. He needed to beat Naruto first then he would be able to defeat Itachi.

 **On the way to the exam hall**

As they headed down the hall, Sasuke couldn't help but think about all the skilled Genins he had already met. All these skilled opponents...Things look like they're going to be interesting.

It wasn't long until they heard someone behind them. "You, with the dark eyes, hold on!"

The trio turned to see the Genins in the green leotard behind them on a platform above them. Naruto raised an eyebrow, Sakura cringed, and Sasuke remained impassive.

"This guy again" thought Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke

"Will you fight me here and now?" asked Rock Lee.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke raised his eyebrow, unsure whether to accept Lee's request or not like Naruto did, although as he stared at Lee, he remembered how easily he had caught his kick earlier.

"Fine I accept" said Sasuke with a smirk, as he was eager to have another go at Lee.

"Don't Sasuke, remember we don't have time for stuff like this" said Naruto

"Don't worry Naruto, this won't take long" replied Sasuke confidently, where he then charged straight at Lee, who waited for Sasuke to come to him.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei, but I fear I must break my promise and use ** _'that'_ ** move" thought Lee, as he saw Sasuke charging at him.

As Sasuke neared Lee, he quickly brought his right fist forward and went to hit him, but just as he did, Lee disappeared right before his eyes, much to his shock.

The next thing Sasuke knew, Lee appeared in mid-air behind him and cried out "Leaf Whirlwind!" as he did a spinning mid-air kick.

Sasuke although quickly ducked under the kick, but as he did, Lee came around again with another spinning kick.

Knowing he couldn't avoid the second kick, Sasuke quickly brought up his right arm to block it, but somehow Lee was able to pass through Sasuke's guard and hit Sasuke dead on the side of the face, sending him flying.

Naturally Sakura were surprised by this, as she had seen Sasuke bring his guard up.

"Whoever this Rock Lee guy is, he's good in Taijutsu!" thought Naruto, as he could tell how Lee did it.

"What the hell was that? Did he use some kind of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu to get by my guard?" thought Sasuke he slowly picked himself up.

"Impressive, even after I delivered a direct hit, he is still able to stand up, but I expected this none the less" thought Lee as he watched Sasuke pick himself up.

"Hmph! I guess this is a good a time as any other to use to my _' **things** '_" stated Sasuke, where he then channelled Chakra to his eyes and activated his Sharingan.

"The Sharingan!" thought Sakura when she saw Sasuke eyes.

"So those are the famed Sharingan, I've heard all about" thought Lee as he got ready, as he knew what to do next.

"Yes Sasuke-kun can definitely win now, as with the Sharingan he can see through whatever technique that bushy eyebrow guy is using, just like Kakashi-sensei" thought Sakura, "You're really are amazing Sasuke-kun."

"Now I will know your all of your secrets!" thought Sasuke as he readied his eyes and charged at Lee again.

But just as he neared Lee, the bushy eyebrow boy disappeared right before his eyes again. After which he reappeared directly underneath Sasuke and cried out "Leaf Rising Wind!", where he kicked his leg upward and set Sasuke flying up into the air, much to the horror of Sakura and interested Naruto.

"His moves…I couldn't detect them with my Sharingan" thought Sasuke, as he floated in mid-air before landing back on the ground. After which Lee then charged at Lee, where he engaged Sasuke in a fierce Taijutsu fight, where he was forced on the defensive, since Lee avoid every strike that Sasuke tried to hit him with.

After a minute or so of fighting Lee quickly ducked under another punch from Sasuke, where he then delivered a power elbow to the stomach, causing the young Uchiha to stumble back a bit and hold his stomach in pain.

"As you can see, my moves are solely hand to hand combat" spoke Lee, where he once again disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke, who spun around and tried to hit him, but missed again, as Lee jumped back to avoid the punch.

"I' am well aware of the abilities of your Sharingan has, where it can see through, any Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu, but unlike the first two, Taijutsu is a little different. As unlike Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, there is no requirement for forming seals or kneading Chakra."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sasuke, who had gotten over the shock of Lee knowing some much about his Sharingan.

"What I mean, is that even although your Sharingan allows you to see my movements, your body does not have the speed to keep up with my moves, which is why you cannot beat me" spoke Lee confidently, which of course angered Sasuke.

Naruto noded his head agreeing with Lee as he was aware of this limitation involving the Sharingan which he use creating his anit-sharingan but this of course also made him wonder even more who Lee was.

Infuriated at how Lee was beating him with little to no trouble, Sasuke charged at Lee, swinging wildly in the hopes of hitting the older boy.

But each time Lee easily evaded Sasuke's attacks, "Your Sharingan and my superior hand to hand fighting skills are a bad combination", spoke Lee as he avoided more of Sasuke's punches. After which he moved forward to attack Sasuke, who tried to block, but was too slow and once again and was kicked into the air.

After which Lee then used his Shadow of the Dancing Leaf to appear right behind Sasuke. "Now I shall prove to you with this move, that hard worker such as myself, can surpass natural geniuses like you" spoke Lee, where he then loosed his bandages around his arms.

"I win" stated Lee, where just as he was about to deliver the final blow, he notice an object at the corner of his eye, flying through the air a great speed, where it pierced the ends of Lee's bandages and pinned them to the wall, stopping Lee from doing his final move.

When the object pinned the bandages to the wall, those watching the fight saw that the object was a paper windmill. After which a person suddenly yelled out "Stop right there, Lee!" where when everyone turned they saw a large red Turtle with a Konoha headband around its neck.

Seeing the turtle, Lee quickly moved away from Sasuke and quickly reappeared on his knees in front of the turtle.

At the same time, Sakura quickly jumped forward and caught Sasuke, who had been falling to the ground, after Lee moved away from him. Sakura of course asked Sasuke if he was alright, but the Uchiha did not acknowledge her question and just continued to stare at Lee who was still kneeling in front of the large red turtle.

Looking at Sasuke, Naruto could tell that he was still in shock over what just had happened, something that Naruto couldn't fault him for. Since Lee had utterly overwhelmed Sasuke with his superior speed and combat skill. Even Naruto had to admit that Lee was an extremely dangerous person to fight, where he was unsure if he could beat Lee without going all out, given what he just seen.

Quickly turning back to Lee, Naruto saw the large red turtle scolding Lee over using the move that he was about to do. Saying how it was forbidden, this of course made Naruto all the more curious as to what the move was.

At the same time, that the turtle was scolding Lee, Sasuke was glaring daggers at the back of Lee's head, as he couldn't believe that he got beaten by a weird guy like Lee.

After scolding Lee the red turtle then said "Gai-sensei please take care of the rest", after which a large puff of smoke appeared on top of the turtles shell. Once the smoke dissipated an adult like version of Lee without the bandages around his arm's and was wearing a jonin vest appeared on top of the turtle, doing a ridiculous looking pose.

"You guys are in the springtime of your life, aren't you?" cried the man named Gai when he appeared.

Naturally upon seeing Gai, all the members of team seven were completely freaked out by the man.

"This guy is an even bigger weirdo than that other one" stated Sasuke where for once Naruto were in complete agreement with him.

"Hey don't make fun of Gai-sensei!" cried Lee angrily, as he turned around for look Naruto and the others.

"Kind of hard not to, with all these weirdoes around" replied Sasuke with his normal arrogant tone.

"What did you say…?" cried Lee out angrily.

"Lee, cut it out" said Gai, not really caring what Sasuke had said, where once Lee had turned around he slugged the you boy right in the face, calling him an idiot and sending him across the room, which freaked the members of squad seven even more at what Gai had done. After punching Lee, Gai then went over to his student, where out of no-where a sunset background appeared out of no-where.

"Sensei…I…I" said Lee who was crying anime tears of sorrow.

"It's okay, Lee, don't say any more" spoke Gai as he knelt down next to Lee.

"Sensei!" cried Lee as he jumped into his Sensei arms.

"Lee!" cried Gai as he hugged his student, after which a giant wave appeared in the background.

Naturally upon seeing this sight Sasuke and Sakura were horrified beyond words.

"Aaaggghhh! What the hell is this thing, it has to be some kinds of Genjusti" cried the horrified Sasuke, as he tried to cancel the cursed thing, but found he could not.

"Someone stop it, please for the love of Kami, stop it!" cried Sakura.

However as this was going on Naruto lucky enough wasn't able to see but wonder what it could be if it made Sasuke and Sakura act that way.

"Yes this is Youth" spoke a crying Gai as he continued to hug Lee, which made Naruto begin to wonder if this was crossing student sensei relationship.

"Sensei!" Said Lee.

After a minute or so, Gai let go of Lee and stood up, "It's okay Lee, it's normal to make mistakes when you're young."

"You're too kind Sensei" said Lee.

"Now, run one hundred laps at the training ground in the sunset!" said Gai a still crying Gai, as he pointed to the doors outside, where somehow the sunset background appeared again.

"Hai Sensei!" replied a still crying Lee.

"Let's go!" spoke Gai

"Yes sir" said Lee.

"Wait! You can't go, the Chunin exams are about to start, if you leave now, you'll miss it!" cried Naruto.

"What? Oh yeah…" said Gai as he scratched his head out of embarrassment, as he had forgotten about the exam.

Turning back to Lee, Gai spoke to his student, "Lee, I going to punish you for fighting and for breaking a promise after the exams, Okay?"

"Hai!" replied Lee, where he saluted his Sensei.

" _They're idiots_ " thought all the member of team seven seven at the exact same time.

Soon after though Gai turned to the four Genins and finally took notice of them, "Hhhhmmmm, They must be Kakashi's…but the blonde boy, could he be?" thought Gai.

"Crap he's looking our way" thought Sakura with worry.

"You young boy" spoke Gai as he pointed at Naruto, "Are you by any chance Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah that's me" replied Naruto, which of course got a surprise gasp from Lee, who had been unaware of whom Naruto was, as he had never bother to ask.

"Yosh! I heard all about your skills as a shinobi from my friend Kakashi your a very impressive Shinobi" said Might Gai.

"Eh excuse me Gai-sensei, but do you know Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I don't just know him…People call us eternal rival's" said Might Gai.

Upon hearing this, all four Genin gave Gai as weird look, not believe that in the least, as it sounded completely fake.

Naturally seeing the sceptically looks on the four Genin's faces, Gai decided to prove himself, where within the blink of an eye, Gai disappeared and appeared directly behind them. But none of the Genin knew this until Gai spoke from behind them, making all four of them jump slightly.

"Currently now the record stands with fifty wins and forty-nine loses" spoke Gai when he reappeared behind team seven.

Naturally after hearing Gai's voice from behind and turning around to see, all four Genin's were shocked, as none of them had sensed him until he spoke up.

"But when did he….?" thought Sakura.

"What...? He's fast…" thought Sasuke.

"As expected from the famous Maito Gai" thought Naruto as he had heard of Might Gai.

"Also let me tell you all that I'm stronger than Kakashi" stated Gai.

"Stronger than Kakashi?" thought Sasuke, who was unsure whether to believe Gai or not, "Well his speed is definitely better than Kakashi…damnit there's no way he can be bluffing, especially after what he just did?"

"It is expected of Might gai he's one of the best taijutsu user in the Ninja world" thought Naruto.

"Lee caused you all some trouble, but please forgive him, as he meant no real harm" said Gai as he looked at Naruto and the others, who just nodded. After which he then freed Lee's bandages from the paper windmill that he pierced it with, so to allow Lee to rebandaged his hands. As he did, Naruto notice the many bruises and cuts that were underneath Lee bandages, showing how hard Lee must have trained.

Once Lee was rebandaged, Gai then told them that both Lee and them should hurry to the exam or else they miss it. After which both Gai and the large red turtle puffed away in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun before we part ways let me say this, to be honest, the only reason I wanted to fight you, was to test my skills. You should also know that there is some else on my team, who is stronger than me and you've met him earlier."

"You're referring to that guy from earlier?" asked Sasuke, where Lee just nodded.

"I entered this Exam to defeat him, but you're also one of my targets, as are you Naruto-kun" spoke Lee, where he then looked Naruto getting call a impressive Shinobi by his Ideal Might Gai and was this year's rookie of the year. Naruto just nodded, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes and greet his teeth in anger, as his defeat at Lee hands was still fresh on his mind.

"I suggest that you both prepare yourselves for the Exam!" finished Lee before he jumped away and ran to where his team-mates would be waiting for him.

"Well I guess that the Uchiha Clan isn't all that great after all" said Naruto.

"NARUTO WHY YOU!" cried Sakura angrily, where she was about to try and hit Naruto for his remark but before she could Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"Shut up… the next time I face him, I'll slaughter him"

"If you believe that, then I can assure you will he beat you into the ground, worse than he did a few minutes ago", spoke Naruto, which of course infuriated Sasuke even more.

"NARUTO HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO SASUKE!" cried Sakura, as she couldn't believe how dare Naruto putting Sasuke down.

"It's the truth, as I saw his hands, before he rebandaged them, they were covered in bruises and cuts from training, many of which were old ones by the look of them."

This revelation of course surprised both Sasuke and Sakura, as neither of them had paid attention to Lee's hands.

"Given that, this Lee guy has clearly been training more than you, and a lot more intensely, probably every single day to have all those injuries, it's that simple", stated Naruto.

At first, Sasuke did not take what Naruto had to say well, but soon realized that Naruto was right, after which he just smirked. "Well that's just fine, as this just makes things more interesting."

Naruto of course just smirked back, as he knew that his lose to Lee had made Sasuke all the more determined to do well in the Chunin Exam.

After a few minutes Naruto and the other final made it to where the room where the Chunin Exam was happening. But as the neared the doorway, they saw Kakashi waiting for them at the doorway.

"Ah so you all came, that's good, now you can all do the Exam" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean by that Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, not understanding what Kakashi meant.

 **In the exam room**

When Team 7 entered the exam room, every single Genins turned toward them and began glaring at them. Many of the Genins teams, who were older than they were by several years, began leaking killing intent at the trio. Sakura paled and began to shake, having not had much experience with killing intent other than Zabuza at the battle on the bridge. Sasuke looked a tad nervous, but soon regained his Uchiha bravado. Naruto ignored their weak killing intent, and sent away his own/the Kyuubi killing intent toward them. He smirked when several Genins began to look away in fear.

Just the trio were about to find a place to sit. A loud squeal erupted behind them.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much!" Ino jumped on top of Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Did you miss me too?"

Several tick marks appeared on Sakura's forehead. "Get the hell off him, Ino-pig!" she shouted.

"Troublesome women," Shikamaru muttered.

"Don't tell me that you guys are also going to take this troublesome exam, too?" asked an annoyed Shikamaru, as he and Choji walked up to Naruto and the others.

"Hey Shikamaru, hey Choji, you guys are all doing the exam as well?" greeted Naruto when he saw the two boys, who both greeted Naruto in response and acknowledged that they were indeed doing the exam.

"Huh so you guys are all doing the exam as well" spoke a new voice, where when everyone looked they saw Kiba, Shino and Hinata walking towards them.

Upon seeing Naruto it made you young girl blush bright red and stutter out and try to nervous hello to him because she secretly had a crush on Naruto, **(while doing that thing she does with her fingers).**

"Are you doing the exam as well?" asked Shikamaru in his usual board tone.

"The rookie nine of the Hidden Leaf!" Kiba said excitedly, explaining himself quickly at seeing the confused looks. "The first times in years since rookies have attended the Chuunin exams and we are the ones to do it. Hooo boy! This is going one hell of a showdown!"

Hinata put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"You sure seem confident Kiba," Sasuke said. He had finally divested Ino from his back.

Kiba scoffed. "We did a lot of training. We won't lose to the likes of you," he said with bursting confidence.

Naruto knew he was just hiding his nervousness. He turned from the group, casting a glance at an approaching grey haired Genin the Leaf. The guy had small black eyes with round circular glasses on his nose. He wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at a slight angle. He also wore dark purple pants with a shuriken holster on his left hip.

"All of you be quiet." The silver haired Genin stepped closer to the group, drawing everyone else's attention. "You guys are rookies just from the Academy right?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard Kiba's loud declaration. "Screaming like schoolgirls, this isn't a picnic."

"Who do you think you are?" Kiba asks, annoyed at the guy's obvious remarks.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto and you're so noisy. Take a look around you," he said.

Kiba looked around him and gulped when he noticed that almost everyone inside was glaring at them.

"Have you already tried the exam?" Sakura asked.

"Actually this is my seventh try" Kabuto explained sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Man, you must be weak" Kiba said.

"These exams aren't easy, maybe I can share some information with you" Kabuto started and took deck o cards from his pockets. "These are my chakra cards, they react to my chakra signature and reveal the information that I have gathered. As you can see there are teams from all the countries. I can give you some information on anyone here" Kabuto concluded and Naruto got suspicious. How could Kabuto have gain information on shinobi from other villages.

"Is there anyone we should know about" Naruto ask wanting to gain any Intel about other shinobi team's.

"There's a couple actually like there's one team that had form not long ago from Kiri they are at different ages and they are right over" Kabuto said poniting a team.

When Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura saw one of the members they recognize them Haku Yuhi.

However Haku had changed since last time they saw him expect his hair was still in the same style but now he was wearing a sleeveless dark blue coat and black long sleeved shirt underneath it and carried a medium length chokutō blade on his back. He wore a paring of black gloves on his hands and wore his forehead protector around his waist, along with a long sash with the symbol of Kiri. He also wore a simple black shinobi pants and a pair of simple shinobi sandals.

She had long green hair and yellow eyes, she wore simple sandals and kneepads along with a short skirt, which just stopped below her hips. She also wore a loose shoulderless top, with a fishnet shirt underneath it and had a long black scarf around her neck, which fell down to her lower back. On her arms she also wore a pair of armbands, elbow pads and fingerless gloves.

He had short tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wore his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

"Their Sensei was a rogue shinobi of Kiri but has returned he's Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist and is a member of the seven swordmen" said Kabuto.

"So Zabuza rejoin Kirigakure with Haku" thought Naruto.

"There is Haku of the Yuki clan, Chojuro and Tsukune of the Uzuhashi clan" said Kabuto.

"Next up is a team from Iwagakure who are the same age as you and they are over there" Kabuto said poniting at another team.

The first one he noticed was the biggest of them who was easily the size of a middle aged teen and was quite chubby and could be considered a member of the Akimichi clan. He wore standard red Iwa clothing and his as for his feature he had a very large round nose that stuck out like a sore thumb.

The other was the second male member had violet-coloured eyes and Black hair, he wore similar outfit to his teammate but his verison was dark brown and was sleeveless.

The last member and only female had dark hair that stopped a little below her chin and dark eyes, She wore something similar to her teammates but her left leg instead of a red pants leg was instead a mesh coat.

"Their sensei is a well known shinobi Kitsuchi Kamizuru also known as Kitsuchi the earth-titan because of his incredible skill over earth style jutsu's and he's the son of the current Tsuchikage Ohnoki Kamizuru also known as Ohnoki the Fence-Sitte" Said Kabuto.

 **(Yeah I'm giving Kitsuchi a nickname)**

"Kurotsuci who is the daughter of Kitsuchi making her the granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage Ohnoki Kamizuru next is Akatsuki Doji and finally Hojo of the Senryo clan and the grandson of the previous Tsuchikage Mu also known as the null-man" said Kabuto.

"There's a team from Kumo their a year older then you lot and is a all boy team their sensei name is Motoi" said Kabuto.

The first member was a boy who ahd dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes that look bored, and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye, He worn a blue vest that was cover by a black sleeveless jumper that reveals hia black lightning seal which was on his left shoulder, he had his a dark blue forehead protector around his right arm, black fingerless gloves, grey pants, black boots, He carries a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword, strapped to his back.

He had a black forehead protector around his head, he wore a blue shirt that had long sleeves witch he had rolled up above his wrists but still under his elbows, light grey trousers and dark blue shoes, he also was had a small holder strapped to his waist.

He worn a white scarf around his neck, a grey t shirt that had a v neck, a dark navy blue jacket, golden bracelets around his wrists, he had his forehead protector as a belt buckle, he had black pants and black boots, he was also carrying a long sword on his back.

"The team members are Darui the son of the current fouth Raikage Ay and the grandson of the previous third Raikage E, Cee and Atsui" said Kabuto.

"And that's just a few so it there anyone else you want to know about someone? Perhaps I have info about them," Kabuto offered.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he looked up. "The red-haired ninja from Sand."

"Do you know his name?" Kabuto ask.

"I think it was Gaara" said Sasuke.

Kabuto nodded and shuffled his Nin-cards. "Found it! Sabaku no Gaara also known as Gaara of the sand, he has done many C-rank missions and even some several B and A-rank ones, his sensei is Baki the wind-cutter and his teammates are his older siblings Temari and Kankuro" He told them. "Rumors said that he didn't even have a scratch on him after doing his missions. That's one hell of interesting guy if you ask me. Better stay away from him, any others?"

"Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and," Sasuke looked at his blond teammate out of the corner of his eye, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee are teammates under Maito Gai with another Genin named Tenten. Lots of D-rank missions, some C-rank missions. Both of them excel in taijutsu. Hyuuga Neji comes from the Hyuuga clan, branch member. Rock Lee is apprentice under his own Jounin instructor, Maito Gai, the taijutsu specialist. He has excellent taijutsu for a ninja his age, but according to rumors he is unable to use chakra in the form of ninjutsu or genjutsu." He took next card.

"And the last one…Naruto Uzumaki. He is on the same team with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno their sensei is Kakashi Hatake also known as the copycat Ninja. He's this year academy's rookie of the year, Naruto has completed 15 D-rank missions, 1 C-rank mission, and 2 A-rank missions along with his teammates,he has high Taijutsu, hight Ninjutsu skill but has no talent in genjutsu what's so ever although it seems to be immune to them, it said's that he has two bloodlines which normally should be impossible but he does first he has what is call chakra-mole which allows him to form chain's made out entirely of chakra which can suppress other people's chakra however Naruto has shown he can also use it to form weapon's from it as well and secondly he has the ice release a bloodline that is normally seen in Kirigakure and He is also said's that…oh my...! t-t-to k-kno-know the flying thunder jutsu the very same justu that earn the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze his nickname the yellow flash of the leaf" said Kabuto

Upon Kabuto saying this, the entire room, was so quiet that a person could hear a pin drop, where all eyes were on Naruto.

"Dame it there goes that surprise" Naruto thought annoyed.

 **With one of the two team's from Kumogakure**

She had dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair and amber eyes, wore a long short sleeved dress as her ninja attire, complete with purple stockings, boots with white soles, and wore her forehead protector like a bandanna, she also carrying a long sword on her back.

The guy had dark-skin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards and shin guards and carried a long sword on his back.

The last girl was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and was wearing a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and a short of girdle that helped highlight her cleavage, She also had her tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back her name was Samui.

"Did you hear that the blond hair guy knows the same jutsu as the yellow flash of the leaf had and use against Lord Raikage during the last great Ninja war" said Karui.

"Interesting we must be careful around him" said Samui.

"Dame it what if during the exam I have to face against and he's extremely strong given how he knows the same jutsu that the yellow flash of the leaf knew and with him possessing two bloodlines will only make him even more dangerous" said Omoi

"Stop over thinking about Omoi" said Karui.

"But Omoi dose have a point he will no doubt be strong" said Samui.

"The Raikage may want to know about this" said Karui.

"We'll tell Motoi about it the moment when we see him" said Samui.

"It's a shame Lord Bee couldn't come and see us in the chunin exam's" said Omoi.

"Omoi you know why Lord Bee couldn't come with us" said Samui

"Hey Samui what do you think will happen if we run into him" Karui.

"If what that silver hair guy said is true not well" said, Samui.

 **With the other team from Kumo**

"I didn't think we might be facing against someone who's like the yellow flash of the leaf" said Cee.

"Dame I hoped this thing would be dull" Darui said in a lazy tone.

"There's no doubt about that if we face against him the heat of our battle's will be hot" said Atsui.

"Hey Darui wasn't there a shinobi from Konoha who possessed Chakra-mold as well" Cee ask curiously.

"I think so" said Darui.

 **With the team from Iwa**

"Great the leaf is trying to create a another yellow flash" said Kurotsuchi

"But this one will also possess two bloodlines" said Hojo.

"The Tsuchikage wouldn't be pleased when he finds out" said Akatsuki.

"Yeah no kidding" said Hojo.

"Grandpa is going to want to know about this" said Kurotsuchi.

 **With the team from Kiri**

"So that's the guy who fought equal against Zabuza sensei" said Tsukune.

"Yes that's Naruto Uzumaki" said Haku.

"Umm Haku is it true that he know's the same jutsu as the yellow flash" Chojuro ask curiously.

"Yes it is he use it when we fought back in the Land of waves" said Haku.

 **Back with the Konoha Ninja**

"His information way too accurate" Naruto thought, the info Kabuto had on him was the same as the one that konoha had on him in their records.

"No way Naruto know's that jutsu" Kiba said angerily hating the idea that Naruto had something a jutsu like that.

"Hey I'm just reading what's on the card" said Kabuto.

After everyone had gotten over the shock that Naruto know's the flying thunder jutsu, Kabuto then went on to explain how the top Genin from Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Getsu and a small recently new Shinobi village Oto were here.

Suddenly Naruto sensed an incoming attack at his direction. It was not just him who sensed the incoming attack as so did Kabuto. Both of them turned around to find a Sound-nin with spiky, dark hair jumped in the air using one of the benches and leveraged a couple of kunais at them which they easily dodged. Suddenly, a second Sound-nin appeared in front of Kabuto, whose face was completely covered in gauze only leaving his left eye uncovered and with a strange device on his left arm.

It seemed to Naruto that the focus of attack of the Sound team was Kabuto. He watched with interest as the Sound-mummy-nin swung his left arm in the face of Kabuto, which the elder boy dodged with ease. While all looked amazed at the reaction time of Kabuto for dodging the attack, Naruto felt disturbance in the air between Kabuto and the Sound-mummy-nin, which made him, narrowed his eyes. He wondered the reason for the disturbance air between the two ninjas. His eyes widened when he saw the glass of Kabuto's glasses cracked and fell to the ground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes further for a second and then smoothed his face. He looked at the Sound-Genin who had swung his arm at Kabuto"He is equipped with earmuffs and his arm has a metal gauntlet" Naruto thought "The only thing that has physical ability to strike yet remain unseen is the air or the sound"

"What's going on? You definitely avoided that punch, why did you glasses break?" spoke Sasuke as he stood forward, with an annoyed and confused expression on his face.

This question was of course shared by many of the others, who were watching the incident and unlike Naruto didn't know what truly happen but just when everyone thought that was it, Kabuto fell to his knees and threw up, which received many more worried and confused looks from all the different Genin's.

"It seems that you're not as good as I thought you would be, given that you are a veteran of the Chunin exam" spoke the gauze wearing boy named Dosu, who stood in front of Kabuto with the rest of his team.

"Write this in your card…the four genin from Otogakure will definitely make it to Chunin" spoke the black spiky haired boy named Zaku.

As Zaku said this, many of the others in the room stared at Dosu and his team-mates, with some curiosity over how Dosu took Kabuto out, after he dodged Dosu's punch.

"Four genin who's the fourth" thought Naruto.

"I will not accept that kind of behavior in here got that!" A figure that was one with the smoke that had been born within the room said sternly glaring at the students. He leaked out a dose of his killing intent to make his point. The killing intent prompted the genins to nod vigorously.

The figure smile, ''Alright you maggots take you sits now!'' He said in a firm voice making the Genins hurry up to take their sits. The genins took each of their assigned sits and looked back at the man in front of the room.

''I am Morino Ibiki! I am the proctor of the first test of the chunin selection exams!'' The proctor introduced himself to the Genins. ''Those who do not follow my rules will automatically fail!'' He said as he released a burst of KI scaring some Genins in the room.


	17. Enter the Forest of death

"Character's speaking"

"Characters thought's"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought's"**

 **"Summon's Speaking"**

 **"Summon's Thought's"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **In the exam room**

After Ibiki and all the other Chunin examiners arrived, they quickly took charged of the room, where they had everyone quickly take seats. When Naruto's name was called out, he found himself being seated next the Hinata, which of course he did not mind, although the young Hyuga girl was nervous sitting next to her crush which made her blush madly.

After everyone was seated Ibiki then began to explain the rules of this part of the chunin exam's to everyone, to much to everyone's surprise they found it to be a simple written exam. Ibiki also then went on to explain that cheating was strictly forbidden, where he and all the other Chunin examiners would be watching them closely and if they were found any of them to be cheating, then they would be disqualified from the exam straight away.

Once Ibiki had finished explained the rules, he then started too handed out the exam sheets and stated that they had one hour the do the paper, where upon hearing this, all the Genin immediately began writing. When the exam started Naruto looked over the questions and found them easy but he could tell that they were supposed to be difficult for the other genin,'s and Naruto thought that if they were only a few people who were taking the test and could answer them correctly then the other genin were force to cheap their way to pass the exam.

Once finished Naruto the test he turn it upside down and just sat there and waited, he watched several other teams being caught by Ibiki and the Chunin examiners, where they were automatically failed and sent out of the room. By the time of the last five minutes of the exam, about a third of the room had been emptied.

When the time had come for the final question had come, Ibiki spoke, "Well now it seems that it time for the final question, although I've to say there are more of you than I thought there would be. But still there is one thing, that I did not mention earlier when I explained the rules of the test to you, that rule being that you can choose to take the tenth a final question or not."

Upon hearing this, the examinees were of course surprised and slightly confused at what Ibiki was saying.

"Choose to take the tenth question, what the hell do you mean by that?" asked Temari.

"It's simple really if you choose not to take the exam your points from this exam will be reduced to zero, where both you and your team-mates will automatically fail the test", explained Ibiki.

"Then what's the point of giving us the choice, of course we're going to take the question" stated a Genin from Kusa.

"Well you see there is actually more to this rule", replied Ibiki, which made the examinees more nervous. "For if you do the tenth question and you get it wrong, you'll not only just fail the exam. But you'll also lose your privilege for taking the Chunin exam forever."

"What the hell kind of dumb as rule is that"Kiba said as he stood up and pointed accusingly at Ibiki. "There are people who were a part of the Chunin exam in the past so how can get be part of this year?"

At this Ibiki just chuckled darkly, making many of the Genin nervous.

"You I' am afraid were unlucky, as this year I'm the one making the rules, which is why I am giving you all the option of quitting", replied Ibiki and then continued.

"Those of you who're not confident in answering the final question can quite now and take the exam next year and the year after that", stated Ibiki, before chuckling darkly again.

"I highly doubt the other villages would agree to something like this and if by any chances your telling telling the truth there is still another way to become a chunin and that's being promoted by your kage for your actions on duty so I have nothing to worry about" said Naruto.

After hearing this, Ibiki looked around the room since after Narurto's little speech, the frighten and uncertain looks that were on many of the faces turned to looks of confidence and determination, the direct opposite of what they were a moment ago.

Upon seeing how the atmosphere had been completely changed by Naruto speech's the Konoha interrogator couldn't help but smirk. "So this is the kyuubi jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki…pretty interesting kid, he completely wiped out everyone's uncertainty."

"Eighty Genin, eh? More than I expect…but still, since you all seem ready to take the question, I've only one thing to say… you all pass!" Ibiki announced.

After hearing this, the Genin were of course surprised and confused at what Ibiki had said.

After getting over her surprise, Sakura imminently took up and spoke, "Wait, what do you mean by we passed? What about the tenth question?"

At this Ibiki smiled, "The choice to take the question was the tenth question, as there was no actually question to begin with."

"So what were all those other questions, were they all just a waste?" asked Temari, with annoyance, at how they had been all duped.

"No, they had a purpose as well, they were all to test you information gathering skills" explained Ibiki, where after seeing the slight confuse look on some of the Genin's faces. He went on to explain the objective and goals of the first test, and how they were all tested and how the test involved skills needed to be a successful Chunin.

During the explanation, Ibiki even removed his bandana to reveal all the scars on his head that he received from being tortured, showing what you've to go through, to keep the secret of your village from its enemies.

Once the explanations were finished a round object suddenly burst though one of the windows, after which a large banner with the words "Second examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here!" appeared in front of Ibiki along with a tall violet haired woman. Who wore a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs along with a dark orange mini-skirt.

Upon her arrival the woman named Anko cried out "I am the sexy and single second examiner Anko Mitarashi…Now let's go to the next exam!" after which Anko then pumped up her fist into the air and shouted out "Follow me!"

At this everyone in the room just stared at her with looks of disbelief.

"You really need to learn to grasp the atmosphere, Anko" stated Ibiki as he stepped out from behind the banner, with a dull look on his face, where the violet haired woman blushed in embarrassment.

As Naruto looked at Anko whiles unlike the most of the other guys in the room who were admiring Anko's look's and body Naruto was more force to the dark chakra that he was sensing which was coming from the right side of Anko's neck.

"So she's Orochimaru former apprentice" Naruto thought thanks to his parents memories he knew that Orochimaru had a apprentice before he went rogue.

After getting over her embarrassment, Anko counted the number of remaining Genin, where she found that there were eight Genin left. "Ibiki you let twenty-six teams pass? Your test must have been too soft" said Anko

"Or that there were quite a number of excellent Genin this year" Ibiki replied.

"Huh! Well it doesn't matter…" Anko replied before a sinister grin approved on her face"…as I'm going to make more than half of these teams fail the next test."

Upon hearing this many of the Genin became nervous especially give the sinister looking smirk that appeared on her face.

"Now everyone to the training ground 44. Be there in 20 minutes or you fail. LET'S GO!" Anko said and everyone follow right behind most boys who were checking Anko's ass and the most girl's behind the boys getting angered of the boy's were doing.

 **Outside of the forest of death**

The training Ground 44 also known as the forest of death is one of Konoha's deadliest training ground reserved only for chunin, jonin and ANBU. The forest itself was home to various plant's and deadly animals from big spiders to gigantic bears and tigers. The forest of death is the traditional place for second round of every chunin exam's done in the leaf. The chunin exam's are hosted in various countries and rotated. Every four years the chunins happen in the leaf unless something happen in the village that it is suppose to be held at. To everyone from Konohagakure the forest of death, as the name says, its hell and one place you don't come near but obviously this doesn't apply to the crazy snake lady, also known as Anko, to her this place is her home away from home and the reason she is always in charge of the second round. Of the original two hundreds applicants to the chunnin exams more than half were failed in the first task. Now we are currently at the entrance of the forest of death.

"This place gives me the creeps" said Sakura nervously holding onto Sasuke's right shoulder as she looked at the dark forest.

"All right maggots! This is the place for your second test, Training Area Forty Four, or better known as the Forrest of Death!" Said Anko.

Just then Naruto sensed someone with high levels of Chakra entered the group and it felt dark but it was well disguised preventing Naruto to figure out who it was.

"Who the hell is that if it wasn't for my strong sensing ability their disguise would make me think that their around chunin level" thought Naruto.

"And soon enought you kids will find out soon why this place is called the forest of death.'' Anko said with a sinister smirk making most of the genins gulped out of fear whiles some just shuddered it off Naruto could tell that Anko liked to plant seeds of fear within the hearts of other people.

''Oh yeah before we start I would like you to sign these papers.'' Anko said as she held a paper in her hand, the Genin looked at her curiously, ''In this test there will be killings, and I don't want to be responsible for your deaths so you have to sign these wavers.'' The Genin looked at her some thinking they should quit, they were going to do the second test in a place called a forest of death and now there was going to be some killings in the forest, it was too much for some Genins. ''I will explain the test before you sign the wavers. This test will be a survival test; the training ground 44 has locked gates, a river, forest and a tower at the center. From each gate there is about 10km until the tower" Anko then paused for a moment to allow her words sink in.

''In this training ground you will compete in an all out, no rules scroll battle. Each team will be given one heaven or earth scroll. For a team to pass you have to present both heaven and earth scrolls to the tower in the center of the training ground. There is a time limit; you have only five days to get into the tower with both scrolls to pass the test. If you arrive after 120 hours you will fail the test. There is not quitting once you enter the training ground. You will be in there for five days.'' Anko announced to the listening Genin.

''What do we do about food?'' Choji asked while eating bag of chips. He was very worried that he would have to be trapped in the training ground without his favourite food barbecue and chips.

''The forest is full of food, all you have to do is avoid man-eating bugs, poisonous insects and plants,'' The genin shuddered at the thought of being eaten by bugs. The forest was indeed a scary place, ''The forest will be full of enemies, so if you get to the tower faster with both scrolls you will avoid enemies,'' She paused for a moment before going on ''Now let's get on to who gets disqualified, the first I have already told you, which is not being able to get to the tower with both scrolls and in time,'' She said as the Genin nodded. ''Second is those who lose a teammate or a teammate gets killed. Lastly you must not open the scroll before you reach the tower. As chunin you be expected to courier important documents. This will be a test to your trustworthiness.'' she finished her explanation to the genins.

''Come over here and take the wavers and sign them!'' Anko ordered as the genins went over to her and took the wavers to sign. Some were hesitant to do it at first but every single one of them eventually did signed them and they then handed them back over to Anko. Who then given each team their scroll but either Heaven or earth scroll which she made sure that no other team would know which team held the scroll that needed to pass the exam. This was to avoid any team going after a specific team and it would also cut down numbers because a team would take a scroll from another team they have defeated even though it is the same as theirs. She did not tell them that, they did not need to know it. ''Final word of advice before you lot head out, don't get killed!'' She said with a maniacal grin that made many of the Genin think that she actually wanted them to kill each other. Each team went away to their assigned gate and got ready for the second part of the chunin exam's.

 **Sometime later in the forest of death**

Currently a young Kunoichi from Kusa from red hair and glasses was trapped with a large tree behind her and a large brown fur bear stood in front of her and was ready to attack her at any moment.

The red head Kunoichi had been separated from the rest of her team and she had been chased by the large brown fur bear for several minutes before she finally being cornered by it.

Seeing that she was trapped, the girl called out to her team-mates for help but sadly she received no answer. As the bear readied to pounce on her, the young girl ducked underneath it and tried to run away however as she ran, she tripped over a large root and fell to the ground and hit her head temporarily knocking her out.

The bear quickly turned around and right when it was about to kill the young kunoichi but luckily Sasuke suddenly appeared and he delivered several powerful kicks to the bears head knocking it out And once the bear was subdued Sasuke propped the girl up against a nearby tree and searched her for any scroll.

"So does she have the scroll we need?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the Uchiha.

"No" Sasuke replied.

"Dame then it be with the two who I can sensed nearby" Naruto.

As the two boys walked away from the young Kunoichi who was slowly waking up and saw two blurry figures walking away from her. She quickly grabed her glasses and put them back on where just as she did, she saw the two boys jump up to the tree's and jumping away but before they disappeared from her the Kunoichi saw Sasuke turn back to her and smile for a brief moment, after which he and Naruto regroup with Sakura who was nearby.

However just as the regrouped a sudden massive gust of wind appeared out of nowhere came and separated Naruto from Sasuke and Sakura.

"OH COME ON!" Naruto shouted angrily as he was sent flying away from Sasuke and Sakura.

 **With Naruto**

After being blow away by the sudden massive gust of wind, Naruto found himself alone in the small clearing in the forest.

"Uhhhhh, what the hell was that" Naruto said whiles groaning in pain as he pick himself up

After a bit Naruto managed to regained himself, which was none too soon, for as soon as he did, his Shinobi trained senses kicked in just in time and told him to move which he did as a massive while Snake appeared right above him and tried to eat him.

"Shit! That was close!" Naruto thought, as he landed on the ground a few feet away from the Giant Snake.

Seeing that it had missed its prey the Giant Snake lifted its head and eyed Naruto with hungry in it's eyes, where it hissed loudly and showed its long fork like tongue and large sharp fangs.

Seeing the Snake looking at him, Naruto could tell easily on what the massive snake was thinking and readied himself.

After a momentthe Giant Snake struck and charged at Naruto intended to eat him whole.

Seeing the giant Snake coming at him, Naruto ready himself by brought out his sword and held it with one hand whiles he had one of his unique kunai ready to throw and teleport away and when the snake changed downwards at Naruto he quickly thrown he kunai in the air and as the snake was only a few meter's away from him Naruto teleported away and reappeared in the air directly above the snake's head then he ready his sword and started to channel lightning chakra into it with chakra flow and Naruto then change at the snake and imbedded his sword in the snake's head killing it.

When Naruto removed his sword from the snake's head the Snake's entire body suddenly puffed away revealing that it was in fact a summon and once the Giant Snake's body puffed away he then sheathed his Katana.

"That was no ordinary Snake, it was a summon meaning someone ordered it after me" Naruto thought.

"But what was one of them doing here? Could that Anko woman have summoned it? Since she was Orochimaru's student after all...No! since there are plenty of wild and dangerous creatures here already and we are also up against people from team's there would be no point" thought Naruto

After a moment Naruto realized something the back before they started this part the exam he sensed someone who had a massive chakra amount that felt sinkly and they had disguised it preventing him to figure out who they truly were but now he had a good idea. Naruto then use his sensing ability where he located Sasuke and Sakura who were facing against the person with the massive Chakra source from before meaning that he was right.

"Why do I have to be right all the time" Naruto thought as he races towards where his teammates and other person were at.


	18. A snake within the forest

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke stared at the strange Kusa-nin that appeared right after the gust of wind that sent Naruto flying and then Sasuke turn and look at Sakura who wasn't injury but the look on her could tell anyone that she was clearly terrified and moment ago just after the gust of wind Sasuke saw a large snake chased right after Naruto.

Sasuke did not have to worry about Naruto for he knew that he could take care of himself but right now he needed to worry more about himself as his opponent was incredibly strong from what he could feel that.

The Kusa-nin chuckled looking at her prey. Sasuke could see the Kusa-nin's eyes were the eyes of a predator with Sasuke as nothing more than prey and the predator was staring at him in its glory.' 'Come at me with everything you got Sasuke-kun!'' the Kusa-nin spoke with a grin.

Sasuke did not want to be told twice. He charged at the Kusa-nin. The Kusa-nin blocked a kick that was directed to her temple by Sasuke. Sasuke tried to kick the Kusa-nin again but his attempt was blocked again. Sasuke jumped back from the predator and activated his sharingan.

The Kusa-nin seemed to like seeing the sharingan being activated. 'Yes, that's it Sasuke-kun show me what you can do' she thought as she continued to chuckle mirthlessly unnerving Sasuke. He dashed forward at her and attempted to punch her on the face. But the Kusa-nin leaned back to avoid his attack. Sasuke leaned forward and tried another punch at the gut but the Kusa-nin jumped to avoid being hit. Sasuke dashed forward not giving his opponent rest. He jumped up into the air and attempted to punch the Kusa-nin while earth pulled him down. The Kusa-nin brought out both her hands and blocked Sasuke's attempt.

She tried punching Sasuke on his chest but Sasuke was able to see the attack thanks to his sharingan. He jumped back to avoid being hit. The Kusa-nin rushed at Sasuke and tried kicking him but Sasuke blocked the kick with his knee. Sasuke's right fist flew into the Kusa-nins face, but she bended down to avoid the attack. Sasuke saw an opening and got down attempting a leg sweep. But the Kusa-nin jumped returning the favor with a kick to the face. He was able to see the kick coming but he was unable to neither dodge nor block the in coming attack that Sasuke into a tree.

Sasuke hit a tree with a grunt that followed after the impact.

''Is this all you can do Sasuke-kun, even you your sharingan?'' The Kusa-nin said while chuckling earning a glare from Sasuke. He was trying to understand just who the person was. He could not land a hit on the person.

The Kusa-nin did not wait for Sasuke to clear his thoughts. He dashed forward to the Uchiha. Sasuke was forced to dodge a power punch that shattered the tree branch he was standing at. The Kusa-nin charged at Sasuke again. They engaged in a taijutsu fight.

Sasuke smirked as he got a hit at the Kusa-nin face. He did not stop there he added a kick to the chest that sent the Kusa-nin flying. He continued smirking thinking that it was not hopeless as he had thought at first.

Sasuke did hand seals for his favorite jutsu "Fire release: great fireball"he muttered as the fireball sped at the Kusa-nin. His smirked widened when he saw his jutsu hit the Kusa-nin. He ended his Jutsu and saw the Kusa-nin standing there with his devilish grin placed on as if nothing had happened. His eyes widened in disbelieve. It should not have been possible for someone to take on the jutsu head on and still stand like nothing had happened. He watched in disgust as the skin of Kusa-nin's face began to peel off revealing a more pale skin underneath.

The Kusa-nin blurred out of view and appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke was kicked hard on his back and sent crashing towards a tree.

''Ahhhh!'' grunted as he hit the tree. He got panting and looked back at the Kusa-nin.

The Kusa-nin looked at Sasuke with calculating eyes. Sasuke was indeed a skilled young boy. She had proven it and her eyes liked what he had witnessed from Sasuke.

''S-stay back, d-don't come any closer!'' Sasuke stuttered out seeing the Kusa-nin making his way to him.

Orochimaru did not stop; he slowly made his way over to Sasuke with calculating eyes, ''Do you want power Sasuke-kun?'' The kusa-nin asked with a wide grin. Sasuke lost his fear and took a confused look on his face. He wanted power what confused him was why Orochimaru would ask him the kind of question. The kusa-nin stopped in front of Sasuke and spoke again, ''I know you want power to kill Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke-kun and I can give you that power.''

Sasuke's eyes burned with hatred the moment Itachi's name was registered to his mind. He hated nothing and no one more than his older brother Itachi.

His neck extended in lengths that no human neck should extend. Two large fangs grew from his mouth as his head travelled towards Sasuke's neck. Sasuke just froze not knowing what to do as the kusa-nin's fangs became one with Sasuke's neck before Orochimaru retrieved his head. Sasuke let out a pained scream before falling down.

''SASUKE-KUN!'' Sakura yelled out while rushing at the fallen form of Sasuke. She had heard his pained scream, it was not healthy. She ran to see if he was okay.

The kusa-nin looked at Sakura with a wide grin. He chuckled darkly; he had achieved what he had come for and more. It was just a matter of time before Sasuke came to him looking for power.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN!?'' Sakura demanded forgetting that the person in her front was a sennin and could kill her in a second. She was just too angry that he had hurt Sasuke.

The Kusa-nin look at Sakura with amused by her bravery ''I simply gave him a gift that will help him avenge his clan.'' the kusa-nin replied.

Suddenly the kusa-nin shinobi trained senses kicked in just in time and he was able to dodge a sudden lightning bolt just in time.

"What the hell" thought the kusa-nin.

"I'm gone for five minutes and you two get yourselves in so much trouble" said a voice.

The Grass-nin and two Genins looked toward voice direction and they saw Naruto standing on a tree branch watching everything and he look piss.

"Well, well, why it is Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's next yellow flash" the kusa-nin said angering Naruto.

"Orochimaru of the legendary sannin? what are you doing here? Don't tell me that you were demoted you to a mare Genin, how pitiful" Naruto said mocking tone.

Sakura paled at hearing name because why wouldn't she everyone has heard of Orochimaru, a genius shinobi who had trained under the Third Hokage along with Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju. A man who considered the foremost ninjutsu expert and along with his two other teammates, he had dubbed the title of the Legendary Sannin due to their famous battle against Hanzo of the Salamander. He was also one of the Leaf's worst traitors, an S-ranked missing-nin, who wanted for inhumane experimentation on citizens of the Leaf and most likely, many other villages and countries.

"Why don't you remore that ruined face and show us your really one" said Naruto.

"Very well I will do what you ask" Orochimaru said remove the rest of the burnt face to reveal his true face.

He had very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders, He was wearing grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves.

"I'm curious on now you figure out that it was me" Orochimaru ask curiosity.

"Well most genin don't have a dark and sinkly chakra like yours but what really gave you away was that giant snake you sent after me was a dead give away" said Naruto.

"I see but if you it was me then why come back here" Orochimaru ask curiosity.

"Well I got to save those two over there or else I'll have to deal with the Konoha council" said Naruto.

Naruto then thrown one of his unique kunai's at Sasuke and Sakura then teleported to them.

"So it really is true that indeed knows the flying thunder jutsu I wonder how" thought Orochimaru.

"Sakura listen to me take Sasuke and get out of here, while I hold this guy off" said Naruto.

"Naruto you can't be serious! Look at what he did to us! You don't stand a chance against someone like him" sais Sakura.

"I have better chance of survive this if you two ain't here so Sakura for first time and probably the only time listen to me and LEAVE!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Thankfully for Naruto sake Sakura actually listened to Naruto for once and took Sasuke and left Naruto to deal with Orochimaru.

"Hww how noble of you Naruto sacrificing yourself to save your comrades, it seems that your just like the original yellow flash" said Orochimaru.

"Now that is it" Naruto thought angrily hating the every idea of him being just like his _'father'._

Naruto quickly did a couple hand-seals and both his fingerless gloves and his boots glow for a bit meaning that Narito had deactivated the Weighting Seal on him not wanting anything holding him especially against someone like Orochimaru.

Now armed with his true speed and strength Naruto quickly charged at Orochimatu and engaged him in a taijutsu battle, He tried to punch Orochimaru in the face, but he jumped back in time and avoided Naruto's punch however Naruto was right behind him and he tried kicking as a follow up to his dodged punch. Orochimaru caught his attack with little effort. Naruto was expecting something like this, so in quick movement his fist connected with Orochimaru's face breaking some of his teeth and sending him flying away from him.

"Can't give him any time to recover" thought Naruto as he started doing a couple of hands.

"Lighting style: lightning roar" said Naruto as he let out a blast of lightning though his mouth which headed straight at where Orochimaru was and Naruto's attack went though the tree and cause the top half ofvthe tree to fall to the ground however as the smoke clear it revealed nothing was there and Naruto knew that attack wasn't nearly enough to kill someone like Orochimaru.

"Impressive Naruto but not good enough" Orochimaru said behind Naruto and suddenly snake's brust out of the ground and wrap themselves around Naruto tightly.

"But now there's something I need to" Orochimaru said as he was ready to bit on Naruto's neck just like what he did to Sasuke.

"Yeah no" Naruto simply said before he started channeling his chakra and in a sudden brust of white energy appeared around Naruto and destroyed the snake's around him completely.

 **(It look's like aura that ultimate Gohan has)**

"What the!?" Orochimaru thought surprise.

"Thank you Thunder release" thought Naruto.

 **(What Naruto just did was that he used his Thunder release bloodline and had it surround him which will protect only him and it will harm anyone else friend or for)**

"Well that's interesting what exactly was that Naruto" Orochimaru ask curiosity.

Naruto however didn't reply instead he took out one of unique kunai's and channeled his chakra though it before he then spinning around to face Orochimaru and sent a small but strong slash of wind at Orochimaru cutting him deeply in his right shoulder and caused him to bleed badly and before Orochimaru could have any time to recover Naruto was already in air and he did a sweep kick to Orochimaru's head and it then sent him flying into another tree however that didn't stop Orochimaru for long as he pick himself up and did a couple hand sign's and said "Fire style: fire breath jutsu" and he then let out a breath of a powerful stream of fire from his mouth and it headed straight at Naruto but before it could even hit him Naruto quickly slammed his hands on the ground and said "Ice style: ice wall" then a wall of ice formed right in front Naruto protecting him against Orochimaru's attack.

"So he dose actually have the ice release bloodline interesting" thought Orochimaru.

Naruto placed one of his flying thunder jutsu seal's on the ground and drew his sword as well as took out another one of his unique kunai's just in time as Orochimaru appeared on the right side of the ice wall and he had his sword which Naruto recognized the sword of Kusanagi or Grass-Mowing Sword it was a double-edged sword lucky for Naruto he managed to dodge Orochimaru when swinged his blade and instead hit the ice wall shattered it.

"So that's the sword of Kusanagi" thought Naruto.

Naruto ready his blade and attack Orochimaru who managed to block Naruto's attack and their blade's clash against each and as they hold their ground Naruto throw his unique kunai at Orochimaru's head who dodge easily and he use free hand to perform the Hidden Shadow snakes hands technique to eject a snake from his sleeve to try to bite onto and poison Naruto however Naruto planned for Orochimaru to dodge and he then teleport behind Oroochimaru and quickly channel lightning chakra though his sword and slash downwards on Orochimaru's back causing him to bleed deeply there as well but that didn't stop him as he quickly spin around and was about to cut Naruto in the face however Naruto teleport away for a moment as he seal up his blade and use his chakra mold to create a sledgehammer and teleport back to Orochimaru.

As Naruto reappeared he swinged his sledgehammer at Orochimaru sending him into the air Naruto then channeled lightning chakra to the bottom of his feet and he shot up though the air at high speed pasting Orochimaru and Naruto channeled lightning chakra though his sledgehammer causeing the top part f it to turn into lightning.

"Combine attack: lightning sledgehammer" Naruto said as he slammed lightning sledgehammer downwards on Orochimaru's chest as sending him clashing to the ground and the attack also burnt his chest and broke his ribs causing Orochimaru to cough up a lot of blood.

"That got to do some damage to him at least" thought Naruto however.

"My my you are really something, I wouldn't mind having you as a vessel" Orochimaru said as he opened his mouth to inhuman proportions and spited out another Orochimaru that wasn't damage left the skin of the old behind.

"That was one of the most disguising thing I have ever saw in my life" Naruto thought creep out.

"I better leave before Konoha gets wind of me being here" thought Orochimaru.

"I would like to keep going but I have other thing's to attend too" Orochimaru said before he disappear.

"I got to find Sasuke and Sakura knowing those two they probably gotten themselves in more trouble" Naruto said as he was catching his breath.

 **With Anko**

Anko Mitarashi cursed under breath as she leapt through the forest. It was already dusk, and there had still been no sign of her target her former teacher Orochimaru.

"It's almost nightfall. I must find him quickly... Once it gets totally dark... I will be at further disadvantage against him" Anko said aloud as she travelled. "But why is he at the time like this? What is his planing?"

She chuckled and shook her head as she leapt the tree to tree. The only sound she made with each leap being her own breath. "Well, it makes no difference," she went on; "If you have come to this village then we will settle this thing now. You are now the Bingo Book level S dangerous person." She jumped from branch to branch, not making a sound. "I must stop you even if it costs me my life. And of that's not possible, I must slow you down until the Anbu arrives however just then she pain from the right side of her neck and she heard a creepy laugh from behind her.

She quickly turn around and saw him Orochimaru just standing there with a amusement look on his face seeing as he watch his former apprentice, "It's been a long time…Anko-chan."

"You can cut the pleasantries Orochimaru, as you're a wanted S-class criminal and I' am going to kill you here and now, even if it cost me my life", spoke Anko with the utmost seriousness, where four senbon needles appeared out of her right hand coat sleeve and into her hand.

"It is my duty after all, i was once your student and I learned everything I know from you" continued Anko, where she then prepared to throw her senbon needles at the former Sannin.

Orochimaru of course just smiled at this, where he then spat out his tongue, which stretched to an impossible length and headed straight for Anko. Who quickly jumped up into the air to avoid it and landed on the trunk of another tree opposite the one that Orochimaru had merged with, where she channelled her Chakra to her feet to keep from falling off the tree.

Sadly though, Orochimaru's tongue followed after her, where it then wrapped itself around Anko right arm and pulled her back onto the tree branch she was previously on.

Anko although quickly countered by holding out her left hand and the cried out "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" after which several snakes erupted from the sleeves of her arms and flew towards the Snake Sannin and pulled him out of the tree trunk.

"There's not a chance in hell that I going to let you escape!" cried Anko as she pulled Orochimaru towards her and slammed him into the tree behind her and retracted her Snakes.

Once she had retracted her snakes back into her sleeves, Anko then pinned Orochimaru to the tree by piercing both their left hands together with a Kunai. While at the same time she took hold of his other hand with her right and formed a seal with them.

"I have you now" said Anko with a smile, as she saw the realization dawn on Orochimaru when he recognised the seal.

"That's right, you and I are going to die together here", said Anko, as she prepared her Jutsu and thought "Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique!" But before she could finish the Jutsu, she suddenly heard Orochimaru speak from behind her.

"I'm afraid you will die alone here Anko-chan" Orochimaru's voice said behind Anko.

Surprised at this, Anko quickly turned around, where at the same time, the night moon came out of from behind the clouds, showing Orochimaru standing directly behind her.

Seeing the confused look on his former apprentices face, Orochimaru decided to explain, "…I'm afraid all you have there is a replacement."

Hearing this, Anko quickly turned around and saw that the Orochimaru that she had caught was indeed a clone, where when she turned it immediately reverted into mud, revealing it as a **"** Earth Style: Shadow Clone".

"You shouldn't use the forbidden technique that I taught you Anko-chan, since you're one of Konoha's Tokubetsu Jōnin now" said Orochimaru with a smile as he slowly walked to Anko.

Angered by how she had been tricked by the former Sannin, Anko quickly pulled the Kunai she had stabbed herself with and threw it at Orochimaru.

But before it could hit the Sannin in the head, he caught it with ease between his two front fingers.

"It's useless Anko-chan, you don't have the power nor the skill to defeat me" said Orochimaru, where he then did a single one handed hand seal and activated Anko's curse seal, causing the young woman to fall to her knees in pain.

After Anko fell to her knees, Orochimaru slowly walked up to her and lifted her head up slightly so that he could look her directly in the face.

"Why have you returned?" asked Anko as she tried to fight the pain.

"I must say, I'm actually disappointed of you Anko-chan, we haven't seen each other in years and you have done nothing but treated me so coldly" taunted Orochimaru.

"Have you come here to kill the third Hokage?" asked Anko, as she held her left shoulder.

"Oh no, as sadly I don't have enough followers to attempt that just yet" replied Orochimaru with a smile. "I actually came here to observe and test a young Genin here, who has show more promise then you did so I placed my curse seal on him" said Orochimaru.

"You monster you did that to a genin" stated Anko.

"I am certain the boy will survive however there is another that caught my attention greatly" said Orochimaru.

"Someone caught your attention" said Anko.

"Yes he did and he is something else" asked Orochimaru as he cupped Anko's face, "You just can't forgive me for using and tossing you aside…can you?"

At hearing this Anko glared angrily at her former Sensei, as she remembered how he used her.

"In many ways, both boys show ever more potential than you did" explained Orochimaru. "For you see one of them has inherited unique abilities of the Uchiha Clan, while the other has both abilities and skills far beyond his year's and already possess a seal on him" said Orochimaru.

At hearing this Anko eyes widened in surprise, as she quickly realized who the other person Orochimaru was talking about.

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki?" said Anko.

"Oh yes, Zerfe-kun especially shows a great deal of power, way beyond what Sasuke-kun. Either he or Sasuke-kun could become perfect candidates for my plan's in the future"answered Orochimaru.

"Getting a little greedy aren't we? Going after two Genin at once" taunted Anko.

"Perhaps, but it would be such a waste not to…" replied Orochimaru with a smile, after which he then stood up and started to walk away from Anko. "I will keep close eye on them."

As Orochimaru walked away, he then suddenly turned around, "Also whatever happens, do not cancel the exam…Three of my followers are taking part of the exam and I look forward to see how they fair. Should you cancel the exam, then Konoha's fate is sealed, and I will destroy it far sooner".

Once Orochumaru had said this, he then turned away from Anko and disappeared in a whirl of purple flames, leaving Anko alone.

"Orochimaru!" Anko yelled, but her former sensei had already gone from there.

She rushed toward the tower to inform the third Hokage about this new development.


	19. To the tower

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Last time**

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki?" said Anko.

"Oh yes, Naruto-kun especially shows a great deal of power, way beyond what Sasuke-kun. Either he or Sasuke-kun could become perfect candidates for my plan's in the future"answered Orochimaru.

"Getting a little greedy aren't we? Going after two Genin at once" taunted Anko.

"Perhaps but as Naruto is the jinchuuriki for the nine tailed fox he can't become my new vessel so i will settle for Sasuke-kun instead" replied Orochimaru with a smile, after which he then stood up and started to walk away from Anko.

As Orochimaru walked away, he then suddenly turned around "Also whatever happens, do not cancel the exam…Three of my followers are taking part of the exam and I look forward to see how they fair. Should you cancel the exam, then Konoha's fate is sealed, and I will destroy it far sooner".

Once Orochumaru had said this, he then turned away from Anko and disappeared in a whirl of purple flames, leaving Anko alone.

"Orochimaru!" Anko yelled, but her former sensei had already gone from there.

She rushed toward the tower to inform the third Hokage about this new development.

 **Now at the current time with Naruto**

Naruto was running though the forest of death towards Sasuke and Sakura were because thanks to his sensing ability he knew where they were at however he was stop by another Konoha team who older then him and from what Naruto sense from their chakra level's they were civilians but had well made colours and weapon's meaning that their parent's were member's of the civilian council.

"What can we do for you three" said Naruto.

The team in front of him weren't much to be worried as their were three of them and there was only one Naruto.

"The names Kitsuhara Akimitsu, hand over your scroll and we won't hurt you…much demon" the one standing in front of Naruto says with a smile.

"This is going to be fun" Naruto thought before he the threw one of his unique kunai at the one standing in the middle of three and slit his throat killing him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The one standing at Naruto's left side shouted afraid.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" The one standing at Naruto's right side shouted in anger and because of his anger he attack Naruto with a gold kunai and he aimed straight for Naruto's face however Naruto dodged it easily and got behind his attacker and by using his superior strength he broke his neck killing him as well.

Naruto turn to face third older genin who fell on his ass being scare of Naruto and he held out his right hand at Naruto.

"P-please w-wee're b-both k-konoha shinobi" the older konoha shinobi beg.

However Naruto didn't listen to him and he pointed his right hand in a gun like fashion and suddenly lightning shot out of his finger's tips and it went through the older konoha genin chest hitting his heart killing him.

 **(The way Naruto did it is similar to how Akeno Himejima use's her lightning)**

Naruto then walk and search the three bodies for their scroll and supplies and once he found them he bite his thumb which cause it to bleed but it quickly heal itself and Naruto use the blood from it and perform a couple hand sign's before slamming his right hand on the ground surrounding his rignt hand and in a proof of smoke a fox and it had a Whirlpool headband on just like Shingo but this fox's fur was brown.

 **"Hey Naruto "** said the fox.

"Hey Yoko I need your help" said Naruto.

 **"Sure what do you need"** said Yoko.

"I'm in the middle of the chunin exam's where my team needs two scroll's and head towards the large tower in the middle of this forest but my team and I got separated and I have a feeling that they are in trouble" Naruto explained.

 **"Okay what do you need me to do"** said Yoko.

"I want you to go to the tower with one of my kunai's so when I get teammates and the other scroll that I need I will be able to teleport to the tower straight away" said Naruto

 **"Yeah sure"** said Yoko.

"Thanks Yoko" said Naruto before he handed Yoko one of his kunai's as well as place another seal on it which will alert Naruto that Yoko has made it to the tower.

After Yoko took the kunai and madw his way towards the tower Naruto also continue his way towards Sasuke and Sakura.

When Naruto finally arrived where Sakura and Sasuke was and he noticed it was a mayhem going on with Sakura was on the ground with her hair cut in half and multiple kunai wounds, Lee was also there but he bleeding from his hears and a few bruises, Team 10 seemed to be trying to hold off the sound team but to no avail and finally Sasuke who was unconscious from what Orochimaru did to him.

"Pathetic, the lot of you" Dosu said smirking as he picked up kunai and made his way towards Sasuke to kill him, and no one could stop him.

Until Naruto shunshined in front of him and quickly delivered a good kick to him that sent him into the ground.

Everyone was happy to see that someone had arrived to help them.

"Another one, these guys just keep coming" Zaku said getting pissed off because every time they tried to kill the Uchiha someone came along and got in their way.

"Good now with Naruto here we have a better chance to win this" thought Shikamaru.

"Awesome with Naruto here with us we will win this for sure" thought Choji.

"Alright now with Naruto here with us they don't stand a chance against us" thought Ino.

"Why don't you just leave, you are no match for me" Naruto said smirking.

"I'll rip that smile out of your face" Dosu snickered and flexed his arm showing his gauntlet "Melody Arm" Dosu said as he channeled chakra to his arm.

Naruto could sense that the sound waves were filled with chakra so he throw one of his unique kunai past Dosu who just thought Naruto try to hit him but failed badly.

Dosu sensed as the waves traveled the air and was about to hit however Naruto teleported away and the wave's instead hit the tree that was behind Naruto which destroyed the part that it hit and cause it to fall down.

Naruto stood in the middle of the area with the kunai that he just thrown in his hand's.

"Don't think I'll fall for that trick" Naruto said inwardly smirking with the rest of rookies that were 'awake' stared at the blonde.

"Enough of this crap I'll deal with this" Zaku said and stepped forward intending to end the battle in one attack.

"Wind style: Decapitating Air Waves" Zaku said and channeling chakra through his arms he sent a gust of wind towards Naruto.

Naruto stood in place and only lifted his right arm that had his unique kunai and he channeled wind chakra thought it and then he cut the gust of wind in half leaving him unharm.

Zaku watched was the dust cloud started to disappear only to find Naruto in the same place.

"Is that it" Naruto said smirking which Zaku got even more mad however before he could do anything a sudden large pulse of Dark Chakra emanating from Sasuke's body

When everyone look towards where KT was coming from, they saw Sasuke standing up, surrounded by Dark Chakra and had markings covering his body.

"It's the cures mark it's activated" thought Naruto.

It was upon seeing this that Dosu realised that Orochimaru had placed one of his curse seal on Sasuke and now he and his team stood no chance of beating Sasuke with the curse seal helping him but before he could order his teammate Zaku to pull back, his teammate attacked and tried to kill both Sakura and Sasuke with his **"** Wind style: Extreme Decapitating Airwaves"

Unfortunately though for Zaku, Sasuke was able to evade the attack, while carrying Sakura to safety at the same time. After which he easily defeated Zaku, with his **"** Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique" combined with Shuriken and his newly enhance speed from the curse mark, where he then dislocate both Zaku's arms.

When those watching the battle saw this, many of them couldn't believe the brutality that Sasuke was showing. Those who knew Sasuke, like team ten and Sakura, were of course frightened by all this, especially when they saw the dark sadistic look on his face. This was only highlighted by the dark aura that was surrounding him along with the markings covering his body and his Sharingan being activated.

After defeating Zaku, Sasuke then turned to Dosu, who immediately took a step back in fear, when he saw Sasuke looking at him.

When Sakura saw this, she knew that there was something wrong with Sasuke and it had to do with the mark that Orochimaru had placed on Sasuke yesterday. But just when she was about to run over to Sasuke and stop him, the young Uchiha heir was forced to jump away, when he saw a gleam of light from his left, along with a fast moving blur.

After avoiding the blur, Sasuke quickly turned to see who his assailant was, where he narrowed his eyes with annoyance, when he saw that it was his team-mate Naruto.

"Naruto fight me, I want to test this new power against you" Sasuke commanded and he quickly rushed at Naruto and engaged in a taijutsu battle.

"Sasuke-kun please stop this" Sakura said crying in the ground, this was all too much for her, she had to defend Sasuke but she got crushed, she watched as someone bit Sasuke in the neck and gave him some strange marking and she was watching Sasuke apparently out of control.

"I don't have time for this. I can't allow him to use this curse mark any longer" Naruto thought as he quickly outmaneuvered Sasuke and got behind him and he gave Sasuke a quick chop to his neck knocking him out after which the dark chakra and markings vanished returning Sasuke back to his normal self.

"Sasuke-kun!" Both Sakura and Into cried as they raced over to the unconscious Sasuke.

"Unbelievable he was actually able to defeat the Uchiha, despite him having the power of the curse mark seal from lord Orochimau _"_ thought Dosu "He's clearly no ordinary Genin that's for sure!"

Naruto then turn his attention on Dosu and he walked towards him and Naruto's dark purple animal eye's made the Oto-nin very nervous.

"If you value your life and the lives of your team-mates, you will accept the offer I'm about to make" Naruto said in a cold and serious tone.

"What kind of offer?" Dosu asked curiosity as well as doing his best to remain calm and show no fear, despite the situation he was in

"You will hand over your scroll to me and in return I'll allow you to leave with your team peacefully" answered Naruto.

"And what would happen should I refuse this gracious offer of yours?" asked Dosu.

"Then I will take the scroll by force" Naruto said in a cold and serious tone.

"Very well then I agree" replied Dosu that it would be pointless to refuse.

At this Naruto only nodded and when Dosu gave Naruto his team Earth scroll thankfully was the one that Naruto needed, he then went over to his two team-mates who were unconscious and picked them up and left the area.

Just then Lee's team-mates Neji and Tenten arrived most likely looking for their teammate.

"How nice of you to join us Neji" said Naruto.

"What happened here? What did you do to Lee?" Neji asked activating his byakugan and getting ready to attack until he got his answers.

"Nothing he was like that when I got here" said Naruto.

"He's telling you the truth those Oto-ninja's did that to him when he was defending Sakura" said Shikamaru.

"Okay then" Neji said before he turn his attention on his teammate.

"Tenten go and get Lee we're leaving" said Neji.

"Sure thing" Tenten said as she walk over to Lee and pick him by placing his arm around she shoulder after which they headed off.

Just then a seal on his left palm started to glow meaning that Yoko has reached the Tower.

"Good then he can finish this part of the exam" thought Naruto as he walk over Sakura who was still holding onto the unconscious Sasuke with Ino.

"Sakura we're leaving as well" said Naruto.

"But Sasuke-kun need's to rest" said Sakura.

"Yeah he hasn't even wake up yet" said Ino.

"That isn't going to be a problem so let go off him Ino" said Naruto.

Just as Ino let go of Sasuke Naruto walk over to them and place right hand on Sasuke and his left hand on Sakura before all three of disappeared in a golden flash leaving a shock Shikamaru, Choji and Ino behind.

"What the hell!" said Ino.

"Their gone" said Choji.

"At least we don't have to worry about dealing with him" thought Shikamaru.

 **A couple day's**

It has been four day's since Naruto's team arrived at the tower however they weren't the first team that arrived at the tower as it was the team from Suna and the next day the next team's that arrived was Kumo and Iwa, the day after two more team's show up the team from Kiri and the other team from Kumo show up two day's later three team's from Konoha show up and finally on the last day one more Konoha team's show up and it was Kabuto's team as well as the team from Oto with their fourth member bring the person that Naruto fought against at the land of Waves Mitsuki.

All the genin's were line up with team and stood in front of them were their sensei's and the third hokage's.

The Suna sensei is a very tall man. He has two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He dons the standard attire of a Suna-nin, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket his name was Baki.

The Iwa sensei is a very tall and brawny shinobi. He has dark eyes and short dark-grey-coloured hair as well as a beard and a bulbous nose. He wears the standard Iwagakure shinobi uniform with a left sleeve and a right lapel. He also wears the forehead protector of the Alliance in a bandanna style and bandages around his right arm his name Kitsuchi Kamizuru the son of the current Tsuchikage Ohnoki the Fence-Sitter.

The Oto sensei has long black hair tie in a ponytail and cream skin with yellow eye's, he wore a similar outfit to the Konoha standard uniform but was black version he was secretly Orochimaru.

The kumo standing sensei dark-brown, spiky hair and dark eyes. His most prominent feature is the dark green mark that runs down the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard outfit of a Kumogakure ninja, complete with hand and shin-guards as well as Kumo flak jacket, He also had a light grey scarf around his neck his name is Motoi.

The other Kumo sensei had short and spiky, dark-coloured hair and he has grown a small goatee. He wears the high-collared variant of the Kumogakure outfit along with flak jacket and his signature hat-styled forehead protector. His eyepatch now has the stylised kanji for "lightning" inscribed upon it and his name was Dodai.

"It's impressive that so many made it this far…and many of them are recently made Genin, this Generation certainly has a lot of promise" thought the Sandaime.

"To everyone who has made it this far, I would like to congratulate you on passing the second stage of the Chuunin Exams," Anko started, breaking everyone from their thoughts. "Now I suggest all you listen carefully to Hokage-Sama who will be explaining the third test!".

Hiruzen cleared his throat and began to speak, "Before that, I wish to explain something to you; it concerns the true meaning of this Chuunin selection exams, Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam at the same time, even some neutral countries?" He looked around at all Genins' faces "To promote friendship among countries, to raise the level of Shinobi, do not be confused, this is exam is...War." He paused accentuating his declaration, the tension in the area increased as some Genins shifted uncomfortably. "If we were to turn back time, at some point, all of us would be fighting the other countries over who would rule. This exam is an alternate that allows us countries to avoid such wasteful fighting. For the third test, Lords and Ladies of all countries as well as the leaders of your countries will all be watching your fights. You will fight with your life on the line to protect not your homeland but its prestige. If your country seen as weak, you will lose clients, the livelihood of a Shinobi. If you are strong, you will gain clients, bolstering your home. If your country shown as a strong country, it will also send a political message to other countries." He took a breath from all talking.

"Then why must we risk our lives? There has a better way to fight for this prestige" Kiba argued.

"The strength of the Country is the strength of the Village, the strength of the Village is the strength of the Shinobi, and a Shinobi's true strength... is only born with life-risking battle" Hiruzen said with a serious voice "This Exam only has meaning because there are life-risking battles. The friendships between Shinobi countries must this and it is as soon as because this that we call it an exercise in friendship. This fight is not just your own, it is a life-risking battle with the prestige of your country in line with your own performance".

He was just about to start talking again when a sickly looking Jounin appeared in front of him. "(Cough) Actually Hokage-sama. (Cough) Would you please let me explain this (Cough) to the Genins?" The jounin said.

Hiruzen nodded and took a step back. The Jounin stood up and turned around. Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at the man's appearance. He dressed in the standard Jounin uniform and had a bandana style headband. However, what caught his attention were the deep bags under his eyes as well as his general sickly look "Is he sick or something? He should be in the hospital not here if that something we could catch it".

"Welcome, my name is (Cough) Gekko Hayate and I'm the proctor for the (Cough) (Cough) Third stage of the Chuunin Exams," Hayate spoke, coughing so much that many Genins wondered if he was fit for duty. "Unfortunately, it seems that the first and second stages of the Chuunin Exams were too easy and we now have too many candidates. Because this, we will be holding the preliminary matches."

Shikamaru muttered to himself before speaking louder. "What the hell? Preliminaries?" he asked.

Hayate coughed again before responding, "Because the first and second tests were too easy this year, we've too many participants for the third test. The Chuunin exams rules state that we must thin out the numbers of those taking the third exam. As Hokage-sama has explained, there are many visitors for this exam and time is limited, so too many participants cannot be accommodated." He coughed again. "Those that wish to withdraw may step forward and do so now that they have heard these conditions. Also, this is an individual basis from here on out and if you quit, your team will not penalize."

"The rules for this battle are simple. There are no rules, the match continues until one of you dies, out, or declares defeat. If you don't wish to kill, quickly acknowledge your defeat. When the winner has been clearly established, I will jump in and stop the fight. If you continue to harm your opponent after the fight has declared, you may find yourself in the hospital," Hayate said as he coughed then smiled at the group of Genins. "And now the first two who take part of this part of the exam's are".

 **Sasuke Uchiha vs. Misumi Tsurugi**

"May Sasuke Uchiha vs Misumi Tsurugi, begins!" Hayate said and he moved out from the arena.

Sasuke chose not to attack head-on, but waited for his opponent to make a move.

"You're an Uchiha, huh?" Tsurugi asked.

"Yeah… so what, you're going to give up now?" Sasuke smirked. "Just because I've the Sharingan doesn't mean you don't stand a chance." He thoughtfully looked up for a second. "Oh wait, it does." Then he suddenly jumped up and performed a few hands-seals. "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!"

Tsurugi slithered around all the small Fireballs that Sasuke was spewing out of him. Sasuke stopped his attacks and landed on the ground several feet away from his opponent.

"Come at me, Uchiha!" the glasses-wearing Leaf-nin shouted.

"You can bend your body any way you want, huh?" Sasuke said. "Which means you just want to choke me to death or somewhen I come close." He then snorted. "Fine, try it."

Sasuke rushed forward and caught Tsurugi right in the jaw with a right hook. As he expected Tsurugi's neck twisted back, but Sasuke easily jumped away from Tsurugi's now failed head-butt. Instead, Tsurugi's head came face to face with Sasuke's left foot. Again, Tsurugi's neck twisted back and Sasuke just reacted with a roundhouse kick, this time making Tsurugi's entire body twist around.

Tsurugi taunted, "Heh, you're too slow to counter me."

Sasuke swept both of Tsurugi's legs from under him and followed up with an elbow in his stomach. Tsurugi's flailed through the air and Sasuke quickly performed a few hands-seals. "However good try…'Fire Release:Dragon Fire Jutsu!" To his surprise, his stream of fire dodged.

"Your attacks aren't that powerful, you know?" Tsurugi chuckled as he approached Sasuke fast. "But then, it's a little hard to hurt a body like mine."

"Is it?" said Sasuke

Tsurugi's eyes widened as Sasuke was now behind him, planting a kunai right into his shoulder, followed by another one into his knee. "You can't move so smoothly now, can you?" he asked as he jumped over Tsurugi, who was screaming in pain. Before he landed, Sasuke threw another Kunai straight through Tsurugi's left foot.

"Don't underestimate me brat!" Tsurugi screamed and chuckled at the same time. "These wounds… I can move them to a… less annoying spot, with this body of mine..." He dropped on the ground.

"Winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate said.

Sasuke started walking away, only to momentarily pause and stare at the medics taking Tsurugi away. He started walking again.

"I must say, my eternal rival. Your both students are quite talented," Gai said to Kakashi, whose face was buried in his favorite book.

Kakashi lowered the book and looked at Gai. "Hmm?…What? Did you say something, Gai?"

"Damn you and your hip attitude, Kakashi!" Gai shouted dramatically.

"Work's every time" Kakashi thought happily.

"You were great, Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura shouted, trying to cheer Sasuke.

Kakashi walk up to Sasuke and place his hand on Sasuke's right shoulder.

"Let's deal with that curse mark shall we" Kakashi said quietly so no one would hear him and Kakashi then use the shunshin no jutsu to teleport him and Sasuke away.


End file.
